Demon Bashers
by AkumuKitty9797
Summary: Dark Link's mortality has been robbed from a vampire minion of Ganon, or a Mortal Basher. However, Dark plans on creating his own group, the Demon Bashers, to destroy Ganon once and for all.
1. Sata and Vengence Go Hand in Hand

AK: okay, here's a more detailed idea of this story.

Dark Link (Dark) has become a vampire, and he is organizing an army of vampires that wish to take out Ganon and his minions. Complications rise as Dark tries to keep his Demon Bashers in line, and stopping them from sucking dry the first living creature they see. But, how can he, when his own thirst is so extreme?

Plz R&R!!

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

He'd had just about all he could take from Ganon.

Dark snarled and lashed out at the tree again with his sword, leaving a satisfying slash across its trunk. His blood red eyes, like two twin rubies, narrowed in anger, and he tried to supress the fury that lanced through his veins like frozen acid. Curling his lip in disgust, he revealed fangs. . . . dagger like teeth that clamped open and closed in anticipation, desperate for a chance to release all his agony, rage, and depression into one harsh strike that would, no doubt, sooth him and allow him to think straight and decide what he was going to do about this unfortunate fate that had befallen him.

Dark knew he was not the only one with this issue, because more and more of them had been appearing. And it was Ganon's fault, because he had released them, hoping to draw more minions to his army by allowing them to claim the divine mortality that his new warriors did not posess any longer. Ganon called them Mortal Bashers, and his most loyal soldier was none other than the one that had decieved Dark, and claimed his mortality.

Sata.

How it hurt to say her name. He could still remember her elegant, flowing hair, like a golden river, and her pure freezing eyes, like Lake Hylia froze over in winter. She had promised him that she loved him, and that her love was true and unconditional. That she found something in him, something that spoke to her through his crimson eyes, not his mouth.

_I hate you, Sata. You're worse than Ganon, you demon. I hope you end up in hell. . . if vampires go to hell._

Groaning, Dark sent a cruel punch to tree, succeeding in knocking it clear off its trunk and making it land with a shuddering crash.

_If you want a fight Ganon, I'll give you a war. Demon Bashers vs. Mortal Bashers. Only time will tell. Once Ganon cripples and dies, or is assassinated, (I hope he gets assassinated), he won't be around like the rest of us immortal vampires. This grudge won't life easily. This is only the beginning of hell. For the rest of eternity._

And somehow, these thoughts brought a certain dark pleasure to Dark, knowing he could continue to destroy Ganon, even after his death.

_I wish I could kill him as many times as I have to resist the urge to not immortalize another person._

A malicious grin spread across Dark's handsome face, and even though he was as white as snow, a small step lower on the pigment scale from his former skin complexion, he still held a certain charm that women could not resist.

_Just wait Ganon. I have everything to make sure you go down and don't get up._


	2. Characters

Here's a list of the main characters. Sorry, I probably should have listed them first. I'm such a moron!! 3. . . O.O . . . XD

I do not own Dark Link, Oni Link, or Ganon. Skinner was Starlll's idea, but all the other OC's are mine. If you want to borrow my OC, just ask me in one of the reviews to my stories cuz I don't always check my email that often!!

P.S. If you want to suggest some characters, or if I have anymore to add, I'll add a new page to the story with them in it. Oh, and the characters don't have to be Demon or Mortal Bashers. And I'm not promising I'll use every character suggested, but I'll try to add someone's idea every now and again. And when suggesting characters, please fill out this profile, providing information where needed:

Name:

Backround Info:

Age:

Appearance (if the character is really a certain age but looks another, like an immortal vampire or deity or something)

Traits: (what they look like, include any tattoos, scars, birthmarks)

Origin:

Weapons Used:

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Demon Bashers

Dark Link-

The leader of the Demon Bashers, he lives in an labrnyth beneath Kakariko Graveyard and the Shadow Temple. He recruits lost, loner, or drifter vampires that hate Ganon and the Mortal Bashers as much as he does. His mortality was claimed by Sata, and he will stop at nothing to seek revenge against her. He also wishes to avenge Ashori, his sister, who lost her mortality to Roy.

Age: 17

Appears: 17

Traits: blood red eyes, chin length jet black hair, extremely pale, really hot (3, back off, he's mine!!)

Frost-

Before being found by Dark after being beaten up by the Mortal Bashers, even though he was already a vampire, Frost agreed to join Dark and be a Demon Basher. Frost remembers his human past all too well, unusually for a vampire. Frost is very angsty and hateful, and can sometimes take out his frustrations on the other Demon Bashers, even though he doesn't mean it.

Age: 17

Appears: 17

Traits: white hair with black streaks, very pale blue eyes, paler than Dark (that's really pale)

Skinner-

One of the few Demon Bashers who is not a vampire, Skinner still shows bitter resentment towards Mortal Bashers. Nobody knows why, but he has a real serious issue with Roy, one of the Mortal Bashers. Skinner is very mysterious, but extremely loyal. He objects to being bitten, but can fend off any thirsty vampires with his incredible skill with dagger and throwing knives. He has dead on accuracy, never misses. He has a very dark and shadowed personality, and is hard to decipher.

Age: 318

Appears: 18

Traits: two black turantula tattoos that heat up like molten lava in the middle of the night, wears long brown robe and hood that covers face

Oni Link-

Dark Link's "brother," Oni is not a vampire, but a Demon God. Enraged by the vampires that are fleeing Hyrule to Termina, and all the Terminians being converted to vampires, Oni decides to lend a hand to the Demon Bashers. Oni doesn't seem phased by the name of the group. It is rumored he is also angry at the Mortal Bashers because one of them claimed the mortality of his bride, and is also trying to find her in Hyrule.

Age: 517

Appears: 17

Traits: platinum hair colored hair, empty irisless and pupil-less eyes, tan complexion, and blue and red war tattoos on face

Umbriel-

Before Umbriel was changed into a vampire by a loner, she was the Sheikah Chief's only daughter. Umbriel tries to be strong, but sometimes can't. She has severe emtional issues, and when her pent up emotions finally are released, she becomes frightingly furious.

Age: 17

Appears: 17

Traits: shoulder length black hair with a blue tint, red eyes, skin is as white as snow, crimson lips

Eirian-

Actually the daughter of Sata, she was abandoned as a baby because her mother didn't care for her. Her father is unknown, and she was raised by Sheikans until she was eleven and ran away, where she encountered a vicious loner vampire. Eirian vaguely knew Umbriel when they both lived in the Hidden Sheikan Village as young girls.

Age: 13

Appears: 11

Traits: long, elegant silver hair, grayish blue eyes, thin stature

Keon-

An orphan all his life, Keon is like a younger brother to the group. He and Eirian stick together, and get along better with each other than the other Demon Bashers. Keon always has a sad, depressed expression, but also has feirce fighting skills.

Age: 14

Appears: 11

Traits: ear length dark brown hair, deep brown eyes, tanner than normal vampires

Sune-

One of the more gentler vampires, Sune has absolutely no memory of being a human. Her only link to her former life is a nightmare she occasionally experiences. Sune has strong affections for Frost, and tries to comfort him whenever possible.

Age: 118

Appears: 18

Traits: long honey blonde hair, sapphire blue eyes, crescent shaped scar beside left eye

Fracture-

Having once been a Mortal Basher, Fracture switched alliances when Ganon refused to spare Fracture's brother, Dagger. Fracture never truly wanted to be a Mortal Basher; he was threatened into joining their group. Fracture and Skinner seem to get along with each other better than they do with everyone else.

Age: 25

Appears: 19

Traits: spiky black hair, purple eyes, partially tan complexion, steel piercings in ears, lip, and nose

Dagger-

Fracture's younger brother, Dagger has a horrible temper, and will go off about the littlest things. He barely knows what compassion is, let alone how to express it. Dagger was a Sheikah before he was attacked by one of Ganon's Mortal Bashers.

Age: 23

Appears: 18

Traits: short, choppy black hair, golden eyes, a little less tan than Fracture, steel piercings on lip

Ashori-

Dark Link's younger sister, she was attacked by Roy and kidnapped by the Mortal Bashers. They brainwashed her and engaged her to Roy. She is not permitted to leave Ganon's Tower.

Age: 15

Appears: 15

Traits: long black hair with violet tint, purple eyes, deathly pale complexion, star tattoo on right cheek

Mortal Bashers

Sata-

Ganon's most faithful and loyal minion, she is used to attract mortal males and convert them to vampires. When Sata met Dark, she actually loved him, but loyalty to Ganon prevented her from being with Dark. Sata still loves Dark, but is angry because he now loves Umbriel more than he ever loved Sata. Sata is usually a cruel, cold hearted person, with a few rare moments that she'll expose any form of remorse or compassion.

Age: 719

Appears: 19

Traits: gorgeous pale blonde hair, pale blue eyes, pale pink lips

Roy-

Even though he has been rejected by Sata many times, he still loves her. At first, when he was ordered to claim Ashori, he wanted to marry her, but lost all interest when Ganon threatened him. Roy seems to hate Skinner more than any other Demon Basher, even though Skinner isn't a vampire.

Age: 218

Appears: 18

Traits: spiky, choppy, reddish brown hair, green eyes, partially tan complexion

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Thanx for taking the time to look through the characters. There are more Mortal Bashers, but I might let any reviewers think up some of those instead since I practically fried my brain trying to come up with most of the others. Well, whatever. It was fun! 3 Okay, I also, I need some opionions:

Should Zelda and Link be in this fanfic?

Should I make all or most of the characters OC's?

Should I pair SunexFrost?

Where should Ganon's Tower be? (the same place as his castle or somewhere else in Hyrule?)

If you could please give me your opinions, I'll be extremely grateful!!

Oh, and I think Malon should be in this one, as Eirian's friend or something.

Plz R&R!!!


	3. Frost

Dappled moonlight shone through ominous black clouds, a light rain mistling from them, predicting a violent downpour. Dark slunk through Kakariko Village, struggling to not invade a house and relieve his thirst, and restless nights over nightmares that haunted him from lack of "food." Dark was almost to his destination, the graveyard, when he abruptly heard distant voices, near the entrance to the village. Even through the rain, which was falling heavier already, he had no trouble picking up the tiniest sounds.

He whipped around instantly. The voices were filled with malice and hate, and they seemed to be furious at someone, a helpless target? He began rushing forward silently, then stopped short. These voices held a melodic note in them as well, and they way their calm, yet somehow enraged voices seemed closer to a seductive purr, Dark cringed, knowing exactly who owned these voices.

Dark lunged forward, whipped around house corners and ducking behind any obstacle he could find, until he was several yards from the entrance to the village. Peering around the corner of the Archery Shop, he saw four figures clustered around the lone tree that stood near the wooden gates. One figure was doubled over on the ground, while the three others were circling him, muttering harsh comments to them.

Focusing his blood red eyes on the figure that was obviously in excruciating pain, he could at least decipher that it was a male. The three others circling him were two males and a female. But, even for his excellent eye sight, it was too dark and rainy to determine what they actually looked like.

At first, Dark didn't want to intervene on these monsters, these immortal demons. . . but he could easily tell the male in pain was one of their species, too.

_Well, so am I. But. . . is this any of my business?_

Before Dark could convince himself that it wasn't, one of the other vampires, the female, hissed something at their victim and gave him a sharp cuff around the neck and shoulders. Something flared inside Dark, and he felt his chest tighten with rage. This _was_ his business. He was going to _make it_ his business.

Fury engulfed Dark like a tsunami, and he darted forward, ignoring the rain splattering in his face, blurring his vision. He charged up to the first demon closest to him and tackled him over, both of them crashing to the muddy ground with a splat and a thud. Dark bared his fangs, in case these were newbie vampires and hadn't yet learned how to decipher a vampire from a human without close contact, and decked the vampire across the face harshly.

The vampire retaliated, shoving Dark off of him with full force. Dark sloshed backwards, but managed to keep his footing. The other two vampires lunged for him, but he swerved and they collided, slipping in the mud into an awkward heap. The rain was falling heavily, as if the whole of Lake Hylia had been dumped upside down over Hyrule, and Dark found it hard to concentrate on anything moving. Suddenly, he felt a hand seize his ankle and drag him to the ground, where he landed face first, and felt three bodies dogpile on top of him.

Dark imagined his bones snapping as the weight continued to crush his spine and legs, and he snarled, only being fed more rage. Twisting around as far as he could, his jaws snapped at the first thing he could grip, and succeeded in clamping one of the enemy vampires on the arm. They screeched, the seductive edge to their voice washed away, and tried to retaliate. He felt like he was being attacked from every direction, in general he actually was. Blackness started to cloud his mind, but he still gripped consciousness, not about to let them claim glory.

But after another smash on the head, Dark felt the blackness in his head increase, and was about to give in to its promising peace, when he felt the weight being lifted off of him and the attacks recede. Glancing up, eyes like twin rubies glazed with pain, he saw the other figure striking at them as they fled. Pulling himself to his feet painfully, Dark examined the figure and sighed.

He was a vampire too, but not since recently. Well, at least not since these jokers found him. The good vampire, Dark was assuming he was good, turned to stare at him with pale, pale blue eyes that reflected the moon. They weren't hostile, nor were they kind.

He took a few steps towards Dark and demanded, his voice harsh and cold, "Why'd you do it?"

"What?" Dark frowned, even though he could guess what the vampire meant.

"Why'd you help me?" he snarled.

"Well, did you want me to abandon you?" Dark suggested.

The vampire sighed.

"Hey, are you alright?" Dark asked, glancing at his arm that was seeping blood. "Those Mortal Bashers got you pretty good."

"Mortal Bashers?" his pale blue eyes narrowed. "Is that what you call vampires. . . like yourself?"

Dark shook his head. "No, it's what they call themselves. . . the vampires that work for Ganon."

Winter eyes widened in horror. "So, that's why there are increasing amounts of vampires lately. . ."

"Myself included."

The vampire nodded, eyes softening. He stretched out his hand and stated, "I'm Frost. Thanks for helping me."

Dark shook his hand and replied, "I'm Dark Link, or just Dark."

_Frost. . . what a fitting name. His eyes look so cold. . ._

"Frost, do have anywhere to stay?" Dark found himself asking impuslively.

"Um, no. Just settle in places here and there, trying to control myself. . . Why?" Frost's eyes narrowed in anger again. Or maybe just distrust.

"Well, I have my own little, place. . . maybe you'd come back with me. You look like you could use some rest," Dark explained carefully. He'd know Frost for a few whole minutes, and he could already tell he was a sensitive type.

Frost's jaw slackened slightly, he had been clamping them tightly. An expression of relief crossed his face, but he replied cautiously, "I suppose I could. . ."

Dark nodded and whipped around, stalking through the town again. He could tell by the swift, whooshing movement behind him that Frost was following with ease.

They reached the graveyard within under a minute, and paused at the entrance.

"It's actually kind of big, but I'll show you how to get to it," Dark told him, strolling along the army of the dead. He passed each headstone, then stopped at the very back in front of a larger grave. Engraved on the cold, soaked headstone was a short poem:

Your blood turns to ice in your veins

Your sheiks cut off as black blood rains

Silver tears are my last gift

Play my funeral song, if you catch my drift

Dark produced something from his pocket, and gave a sigh of relief that it hadn't, miraculously, been smashed to dust after the dogpile.

It was a tiny black instrument with a silver tint in moonlight. Dark put it to his lips and breathed gently on it, a gorgeous whistle that sounded more like an angel humming emitted from it, and the grave slid open.

"Nocturne of Shadow. . ." Frost whispered hoarsely. "You know it, too?"

"Yes, but we'll talk, uh, "inside." Dark leaped into the black abyss, and after a moment of hesitation, Frost followed, too.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************

AK: So, how was my second chapter? Much longer than first!! 3

Anyways, I'd appreciate reviews!! I'm sorry about the whole character list before this chapter, but I figured it'd be a little easier than having to search my profile. (anyways, I'd like that to be visited too, and I need more voters for my poll!)

anyways, I thank Onigirl9797, Starlll, and Madgirl-L for reviewing!!

*AK*

;3. . . XD. . . O.O. . . :)


	4. Demon Bashers

Frost never would have guessed that a whole labyrinth existed under the Graveyard.

He and Dark had fallen from the surface world in a few seconds to end up here, in an underground city basically. Frost stared, mystified, at the black flames burning intensely in a torch, the only source of light under here.

"So, what do you think?" Dark asked Frost, searching his face for a clue as to what he was thinking.

"This seems. . .comfortable. . ." Frost replied quietly, his gaze taking in the several doors that no doubt lead deeper and deeper into the grave labyrinth. He turned to Dark.

"You mentioned the Mortal Bashers before."

Dark nodded somberly, his crimson eyes reflecting several intense emotions. "I did."

"How is it you know so much about them?" Frost wondered, half to himself,

But Dark only shook his head. "I don't think I can tell you that."

"Why not?" demanded Frost. "I can't know more about the creatures that nearly beat me half to death!?"

Dark glanced at Frost's still bleeding arm. "How about we fix you up, then we'll talk," he wagered.

Frost sighed gustily, but didn't protest as Dark lead him through one of the doors. This one led to a small cavern stocked with potions and herbs. It didn't have any other doors to lead to an extra room. The earth wall had several shelves nailed up, and Frost watched as Dark took a roll of bandages, a red potion, some ointment, and a rag down. He handed Frost the red potion, and while he chugged it down in two gulps, Dark used the rag to wipe his arm clean of blood, the whole while, his eyes too bright and extremely uncomfortable and nervous. Then, he applied some ointment on the rag and rubbed the wound, then finally wrapped the bandage around his arm.

Frost flexed his arm, wincing when pain surged all the way to his elbow.

"Now, tell me about the Mortal Bashers," Frost's tone held a pleading note to it. "I need to know."

Dark sighed and said, "It may be a while, are you sure?"

Frost nodded, his white hair with black streaks grazing his face gently.

Dark took a deep breath, then released it slowly and began, "Ganon has a group of vampires he calls the Mortal Bashers. He uses them to attract victims, then threatens them to be a part of his group."

"Oh."

"His lead Mortal Basher is a female named Sata. She is the most deadly and deceiving vampire there ever was," Dark's spat, his voice coming out bitter.

"Have you met her?" Frost asked, surprised to hear so much rage in Dark's tone.

"Met her? I almost _married_ her!!"

Frost cocked and eyebrow, a mystified look on his face. "This seems like an interesting topic," he prompted gently.

Dark exhaled sharply and continued, "Sata used me. She claimed that she loved me. But when she. . . stole my life. . . I knew I wanted nothing to do with her. So I left her, before she could end up dragging me back to Ganon, funny how I always end up being connected to him somehow, and began searching among the graveyard, here. I figured I could find a place to hide, so I could plan up something to take Ganon out. He's been ruining Hyrule for too long, and I think he's a completely retarded idiot for releasing ancient, immortal beings all over the damn country!! Anyways, I happened to stumble upon this grave, and remembering the Nocturne of Shadow I learned from. . . someone, I discovered this labrynth."

Frost nodded, surprised by Dark's tale. Then, Dark looked Frost in the eyes and said, "How about you? You got anything worth mentioning?"

Frost shrugged. "Other than I've been a vampire for a few months now, no, not really."

"Hmmmm. . ." Dark mumbled. "I wonder why the Mortal Bashers we encountered last night attacked you if you were already a vampire."

"Beats me. I guess they thought I'd be a nice punching bag."

Frost rubbed his throbbing arm gently. "They sure as hell aren't push overs."

"No, they aren't," agreed Dark grimly.

Frost sighed, stretching. "You know, I've heard of repeated cases of Mortal Bashers attacking someone. I just never really knew what the Mortal Bashers were, though. And, after tonight, I think I want to do something about them."

"Really?" Dark's eyes were glowing like twin rubies. "Because I've been feeling the same way since I truly discovered what Sata was like. I just never knew anyone who knew enough about the Mortal Bashers, or was brave enough to help me."

Frost nodded slowly. "I think I would like to assist you."

Dark grinned, his fangs gleaming in the dim light cast by the black flames.

"I accept your offer," Dark replied, holding out his extremely pale hand.

Frost shook Dark's hand and smiled, a true smile.

"You remind me of an old friend," Frost stated after a moment.

"Was he a vampire, too?" Dark wondered.

Frost's eyebrows creased. "No, he was my friend before I was a vampire."

Dark looked shocked. "You remember being human?"

Frost cocked and eyebrow and nodded. "Why? Is that a bad thing?"

"Well, I wouldn't say _bad_," Dark responded carefully, "just a bit unusual."

"How come?" Frost demanded, though his tone wasn't as tart as when they had first met.

"Well, most vampires can't remember much about their human lives. Only the important stuff, like a close family member or an special place they've been to, and even then, they can't really remember much. Like me. All I remember about my human life was my sister. . ." Dark's voice withered, as if he were choking. He swallowed and continued, ". . . and a brother like figure of mine. He was born immortal though, but we still had the same mother. But I can't remember her, because me and A-Ashori, my s-sister, grew up together without her."

When Dark finished, his eyes were welling with tears, and everything was blurry. He wiped them away hastily, chastising himself inwardly. He wasn't going to seem like a wimp in front of Frost.

But Frost didn't seem scornful; his pale winter eyes glittered with sympathy.

"Dark, what happened to Ashori?" Frost asked him, eyes soft.

Dark exhaled shakily.

"Ganon and the Mortal Bashers took her away. . ."

Anger spread across Frost's face. His lips tightened, and a snarling noise came from deep in his throat; his pale blue eyes darkened to sapphire pools.

"You know what Dark? We're gonna do something about those son of a bitches!!"

Frost leaped up. "We'll knock them clear to Vampire Hell!!!"

"Frost. . ." Dark muttered. "We can't. Not yet anyways. There are hundreds of them. And you admitted it yourself a few minutes ago, they're _not_ pushovers. We'll need to recruit more on our side."

"What is our side? If they're gonna call themselves the Mortal Bashers, we'll just bash those demons outta here so we won't have to worry with a name."

Dark grinned maniacally. "I think you just named us, Frost."

"Huh?"

"You know!! _Demon Bashers_!!!"

Frost grinned, too. "Huh, yeah. I like that."

Dark yawned. "Well, we can't do much now but get rest. We'll head out tomorrow evening and search around Kakariko and surrounding areas for any possible recruits."

Frost nodded, stifling a yawn. He glanced around the room.

"Um, where do I sleep?"

Dark gave a weak laugh. "Oh, sorry. Here, you can have this room to the left."

Dark led Frost to the door to the very left of the main room in the labyrinth. After Frost bid Dark good night, and slunk into his new room.

Inside, there was an ancient wooden bed, with cream colored sheets. To the side was an old dresser with a broken mirror and a bone with several bristles that seemed to resemble a brush. Frost yawned again and slipped into the bed, too dazed with drowsiness to care that he was sleeping in an ancient bedroom in a labyrinth beneath a graveyard.


	5. Skinner

When Frost awoke the next morning, or was it still night?, he sat up hastily, gazing dazedly around his room. Since they were a couple hundred feet beneath the surface of the earth, he didn't think there'd be windows. The only shaft of light came from the torch emitting a black flame. Shadows danced on the walls, eerily resembling phantoms. Frost found himself staring intensely at the patterns of the shadows, and he could've sworn he had saw her silhouette. . .

"Kaijei. . ." he whispered.

". . .Frost. . ." echoed a soft, angelic voice, whispering around the dark, dim room.

"I'm here, Kaijei. . ." Frost murmured, but the voice didn't return.

Frost sighed, shaking his head to clear it of painful memories. He slipped out of the bed and towards the door, opening it slowly and entering the main room. He glanced around and spotted Dark just emerging from his room towards the right side. He yawned, his snow white teeth glittering in the dim light.

"Morning, Frost," he muttered, trying to stifle another yawn.

"How do you know if it's morning or not?" Frost asked, mystified.

"Eh, when you've lived down here long enough, you kind of develop a sixth sense, ya know?" Dark grinned, rubbing his neck.

Frost cocked an eyebrow. "Um, yeah. So, you said we'd look around Kakariko today?"

Dark ran his extremely, unnatural pale hand through his midnight colored hair. "Yeah, but I think it's for everybody's best interest if we wait until evening."

Nodding, Frost understood the logic in this. Not only would they be total misfits in sunlight, but they would be much more tempted around so many humans. If only those mortals could understand how delicious the scent of their flesh was. . .

"Do you have something to eat?" Frost sighed.

* * *

He had to admit, meat did taste good. Especially raw.

The two ravenous vampires polished off the last of their meat, and though it wasn't nearly as fulfilling as the crimson liquid they craved, it was close enough, and for once since they were human, they felt full.

When they finished their meals, Dark stood, eyes narrowing to scarlet slits.

"Someone's too close to the grave," he snarled, stalking towards the "kitchen" door and out into the main room. He raced for the main entrance and began scrambling up the earth slope that would leave to the surface.

Frost followed, huffing as he struggled up the slope he and Dark had slid down last night. He seized at roots to support himself, and let out a string of obscenities when Dark accidentally kicked piles of sand in his face.

Finally, the two vampires began to feel warm sunlight on their faces, and with one last push, they managed to bring themselves above the grave and onto the ground beside it. Cool winds played with their hair, sunlight fighting to touch them through the mass of silver clouds ahead, threatening a rainstorm. Abruptly, the warmth disappeared altogether, and the clouds darkened to a purplish, black color.

"Um, Dark. . .? Is someone out here?" Frost asked nervously.

"Yes!! I scent them!! They're. . .human. . ." Dark's voice trailed off. "But, he's not an ordinary human. . ."

Dark whipped around in one fluid movement. "He's already left. He heard us coming."

A roll of thunder crashed in the distance. The cool, gentle wind from a few minutes earlier had transformed into a violent, freezing gust, and whipped at the two lone vampires.

"Come on, Frost, we're gonna look for him."

"W-What? Are you insane?" Frost demanded, glaring at him. "We can't run around exposing ourselves like this!"

"Use your head, Frost," Dark growled. "It's about to be one hell of a storm out here, and I can _feel_ it. . . he's not leaving. No one will notice us, and if they do, what then? Call us insane and look away? We're immortal, so we'll be fine."

Frost sighed, then nodded. He hated being exposed.

Dark put his hand on Frost's shoulder, seeming to understand his discomfort. "If we're going to knock Ganon all the way to hell, we're gonna have to get used to being around other people."

Frost nodded again, a little less uncomfortable. "All right then, let's find this guy."

* * *

"So, why exactly are we looking for this guy, again?" Frost whispered fiercly, stalking after Dark in the horrible downpour. Lightning cracked above their heads, and no less than two seconds later, thunder boomed intensly.

"Because he's not a natural human!!" Dark spat, not angry with Frost, but furious he couldn't find the mysterious person.

Dark slipped past the Potion Shop for the third time, peering around the corner, cussing again. He brushed thick strands of black hair from his blood red eyes that glittered even in the storm.

"Maybe we should just head back," suggested Frost, starting to actually feel the sting of the freezing raindrops and chill of the gales.

"Hmm. . .I guess maybe we-" Dark was cut off as he landed with a thud on the muddy ground, groaning in pain.

"H-Hey! What was that!?!?" Frost kneeled beside Dark, tracing his hand over Dark for any signs of the denominator of his friend's pain. Uh, would an arrow count?

A wooden arrow with a red steel point was lodged in Dark's right shoulder. Black liquid seeped from the gash, and Frost struggled to not quench his thirst. Though he didn't know if a vampire's blood would taste as good as a mortal's, he wasn't about to find out.

Frost jostled Dark gently, but firmly. "Dark, look, you've got an arrow in your-"

"I KNOW!! GET IT THE HELL OUT!!!" he snarled, writhing in pain.

Frost gulped, seized the arrow tightly, and yanked it out of the wound, a scream coming from Dark a second after. But, studying the weapon more carefully, Frost noticed it wasn't an arrow; it was a light weight dagger. Frost set it aside, more intent on Dark than the dagger at the moment.

"Okay, it's out! You'll be okay, it's not too serious!" Frost tried to comfort him, but the wound was deep. Blood continued to well out of the puncture.

Dark's eyes dulled, his throat rasping as he moaned.

"Dark, I'm gonna get you back to the base!" Frost declared, placing on hand under Dark's head, the other under his legs.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," came a cool, calm voice.

Frost froze. The scent of a mortal wafted around his nostrils thickly, and he spun around, still holding Dark.

"Why not?" Frost hissed.

"Because venom is slowly spreading through his veins, and if he's moved, it'll only spread faster," the voice explained.

Frost leered through the rain, whipping around frantically to find the person the voice belonged to. Suddenly, he spotted movement of a dark color, brown or gray, he wasn't positive in this weather, but watched as it came closer towards him and Dark.

"Why'd you shoot him?!?" Frost shrieked. His voice was becoming hysterical. "Why!? He's gonna die. . .!! Why did you-!?!?"

Now the figure was beside him, but Frost could not see his face; it was covered with a brown hood. The rest of his body was clad in the same colored brown robe, but his hand was clasped around a set of knives and daggers. A viscious purple fluid dripped from the tips.

"Aw, how sad. Your little _immortal_ friend is going to die."

". . .No!! I won't let him!!!"

"He deserves to die."

"Why?!?! What did he do to you!?!?"

"He's a Mortal Basher."

Frost's horror turned to rage. "He's not a MORTAL BASHER! He's a DEMON BASHER!!"

There was silence. "He's a vampire," the voice pointed out.

"I know that!! And so am I!! Are you going to shoot me now, too!?!?" Frost was surprised he was crying.

_What am I crying for? I barely know Dark, but. . .he reminds me so much of Kaijei and Nef. . ._

"What's a Demon Basher?" the person asked innocently, as if he were oblivious to Dark slowly being consumed by poison.

"Demon Bashers are a group that are _against_ the Mortal Bashers. We've had our own share of problems with them and Ganon, so we're going to do something about them!" Frost spat.

The figure nodded slowly. "I misjudged you. Here, give me your friend."

Cautiously, Frost handed Dark to the figure. He laid Dark on the ground; Dark's breath had been reduced to shallow, rasping breaths, though he kept writhing painfully.

The figure held a dagger over Dark's shoulder and injected it into his wound. Dark was instantly awakened fully by the exctruciating pain and the scream he emitted sounded more like a roar.

The dagger placed in his wound suddenly began to glow purple, and Frost, who still didn't trust this person, was about to attack him when he realized what he was doing.

The dagger was absorbing the poison out of Dark's blood stream.

The shadow warrior continued to cry out, but finally, when all the venom was removed and injected into the dagger, he sat up, dazed.

"Ganon. . . I will kill you. . ."

"He must think you're Ganon. . ." murmured Frost.

The person faced Dark. "Hmmm. . . you are a very young vampire."

"I'm seventeen!" protested Dark, coming back to his senses.

"In human years. How long have you been a vampire?" The person asked, sneering.

"A few months. . ." muttered Dark.

The person nodded. "Thought so. Otherwise, you would have been able to find me faster."

Dark seethed. "Yeah, well, it's raining."

"Shouldn't matter. Anyways, your friend told me about your plans. About taking out those Mortal Bashers."

Dark shot a death glare at Frost.

"I was wondering, would you consider accepting a mortal into your procession?"

Both Dark and Frost flinched. This mortal had potentiol, he was dangerous and fierce, but. . .well, he was mortal. . .

"Well?"

"Um, yes." Dark seemed confident. He held out his hand like he did for Frost. "We'd be glad to accept you."

The person grasped Dark's hand firmly, and when the robe arm pulled back, Dark caught a glimpse of a black tattoo on his wrist.

"So, uh, I'm Dark. And he's Frost," the shadow warrior introduced them.

"I'm Skinner."

******************************************************************************************************************

AK: Please tell me that one wasn't bad. . .

So, we've met Skinner!!! BTW, Skinner belongs to Starlll. Anyways, I hope this one was okay, because I wasn't sure at first how Skinner was going to be "introduced."

But I think this way added a nice twist. How does Skinner know of the Mortal Bashers. . .? Read the upcoming chapters to find out!!

Plz R&R and give me some constructive criticism! But don't flame me, or I might not be polite! :)

Thanx for reading!!!

*AK*


	6. Sune, Another Victim

Though Skinner had been with Dark and Frost a few days already, they still hadn't come up with any brilliant ideas to ambush Ganon and the Mortal Bashers. Day after day, they explored the labyrinth, even going to lengths to read through ancient volumes about vampires. Skinner at first had felt horribly uncomfortable around two young vampires, but he was almost positive neither would try anything weird. After all, he had almost killed Dark, and could easily do so again.

Finally, one chilling night, when lightning struck the surface world every other second and thunder purred across the sky, Dark announced, "You know what? I'm sick of sitting in here all day. We're going to get the hell out of here and enjoy ourselves!"

Frost's eyebrow raised, but Skinner replied, "Good. This place makes me feel claustrophobic."

The three Demon Bashers scrambled up the slope and out of the grave. They stood in the raging storm, water already soaking them to the core.

"So what now, Smart Guy?" Frost demanded, wringing his hair, even though it was soaked again half a second later.

"Geez, you treat me like a moron! I figured we can leave Kakariko Village entirely tonight, unless you two have any other options."

Skinner shrugged. "I really don't give a damn. As long as we're not going in circles."

"Well, I think we should go down to Lake Hylia," Frost suggested.

Dark rolled his eyes. "If you want."

So, weaving around tombstones and decaying old trees, the procession exited the Graveyard, then the village itself, being stealthy enough to not draw attention to themselves, though they camouflaged perfectly against the stone buildings and gray trees.

However, they found they could breath easier outside Kakariko Village.

"So, why do you want to go to Lake Hylia?" Skinner asked Frost.

Frost frowned. "You know, I just had a strange feeling we should go there. . ."

Dark sneered, "Great, now you're getting psychotic on us."

Frost decked Dark on the shoulder, not exactly playing. "Seriously. I feel like something is waiting for us there. . ."

Skinner stood beside Frost. "Let's just go. Who knows? Maybe he's not psycho after all."

Dark grinned again, fangs gleaming like the sun reflected on snow. "Fine."

As the rain continued to pummel the earth, the three Demon Bashers made their way over the bridge and all the way to the drawbridge before Frost abruptly froze. His winter blue eyes widened in horror, and a sapphire tint crept into his gorgeous pools.

"Frost?"

Dark frowned. He crept over to Frost slowly, cautiously.

"Are you okay?" Skinner called from up ahead, starting to come back.

Before Dark or Skinner could anything more, Frost gave a violent shudder and dropped to his knees, panting.

"Frost! What the hell is wrong with you?!?" Dark placed his hands on Frost's shoulders and peered into his eyes. "What is it?"

Frost gasped, then managed to stutter out, "I-I. . . saw s-something. . ."

"What?" Skinner was here now, standing beside Dark.

"It w-was at L-Lake Hylia. . ."

Dark and Skinner glanced at each other uncomfortably. Skinner's hands tightened their grip on his daggers, his veins and tendons visible through his skin.

"Alright, Frost." Skinner grasped the pale eyed vampire's hand and pulled him to his feet. Frost swayed a moment, shook his head to freshen himself, then told them in a calmer, more collected voice, "Okay. We can go."

Dark nodded slowly, and Skinner released his grip on Frost. They continued on in silence for a few moments, only hearing the howling of the rain and crash and crackle of the thunder and lightning. Finally, Dark asked, "What did you see, Frost?"

"Mortal Bashers."

Dark cringed. He wondered how Frost could say that with a straight face; he plodded on through the muddy trail, eyes focusing directly ahead.

"Oh."

Again, they continued silently. After several minutes, Dark recognized the change in path. To the right led to Gerudo Valley, straight ahead led to Lake Hylia. They proceeded forward.

As they came closer and closer to Lake Hylia, the storm began to recede slowly, though in the distance, the thunder still rumbled and the rain misted across the sky. Hurtling over the gates, the three made their way to the entrance, Skinner gripping his daggers, Dark and Frost posed to strike.

Lake Hylia was shimmering like one enormous liquefied onyx. Through dense, ominous gray-black clouds, the frosty stars and full moon could be seen in glimpses, as if the clouds patched the sky.

At first, they couldn't see anything, but they could tell by the thick, stagnant scent that Mortal Bashers were in their presence.

"How many?" Skinner demanded; his nose wasn't sensitive enough to pick out individual scents.

"Two or three, maybe four, five at most," Dark hissed, lips curled back. If looks could kill, Frost would have murdered someone.

"I can identify one of those scents," he growled. "They're one of the ones who ambushed me the night you found me in Kakariko."

Creeping slowly and silently, the three advanced farther into lake territory. Sure enough, near the bank of the lake, five Mortal Bashers were clustered around something, and by their voices, they had found another victim.

"Skinner, target the one closest to us," commanded Dark, his voice low.

Skinner gripped an arrow with the steel tip drenched in venom, and with precise accuracy, let the arrow-like dagger fly through the air eleganlty and pierce the first vampire in the head. He screeched and landed with a thud, blood spraying from the gash.

"GO!" barked Dark, and they charged down the slight slope, their lithe forms resembling phantoms. Instantly, the Mortal Bashers were racing for them, their victim(s) forgotten momentarily.

A collision from a heavy weight vampire knocked Dark flat on his back, the breath driven out of him. Snarling viciously, he thrust his fists into the vampire's face, grinning in satisfaction as he heard a sickening crack that he was sure came from their nose.

A terrifying scream came from the vampire, and he rolled off Dark, writhing in pain. Dark lunged down and scraped his fangs against their neck, sending a black river from their jugular vein. Leaping up, Dark saw Frost and Skinner holding their own against the other two.

Wait. . .weren't there five? Skinner shot one and killed him on the spot. But Dark had just fought one, and Frost and Skinner were tangling with one. . .

"FUCK!!"

Dark plunged down the slope and found the last vampire circling a figure. It's lips were parted, eyes wild and thirsty. No doubt this monster was about to make a kill. But something threw Dark off. . . the scent he got from the figure huddling on the ground, the victim of the Mortal Bashers, wasn't human.

It was vampire.

_What the hell is going on lately?! It's like the Mortal Bashers have resolved to drinking immortal blood, too!!_

Nonetheless, Dark flung himself at the Mortal Basher, teeth bared. The two wrestled as they hurdled down the rest of the slope, and landed with an enormous splash in Lake Hylia. Dark continued to kick, bite, and punch his enemy, while he received blows in several places. The onyx waves closed in over their heads as they drifted farther into the lake, and as the storm began to accelerate again, the waves began to suffocate them, shoving them farther and farther to the lake bottom.

"Dark," a faint, faraway voice called to him, but he realized his grip on the Mortal Basher was loosening, and he was sinking further. . . further. . . into the empty, eternal black abyss. . .

* * *

"I think he's waking up. . ."

"Here, move over! He needs some room!"

A small grin spread across Dark's face; nothing like Skinner and Frost's idiocy to make him laugh after nearly drowning.

Sitting up, he doubled over and vomited a few lungfuls of lake water, and shook his throbbing head. He could see Skinner, his hood still covering his face, and Frost's pale eyes wide in terror and concern. But he didn't recognize the girl with hair as golden as honey and eyes like liquid sapphire. Something else drew his attention to her through; a black crescent shaped mark rested beside her left eye.

"Hello," came a dainty, timid voice.

Squinting his eyes, he realized the girl was talking to him. He was amazed at how closely she resembled a porcelain doll, every shade and detail perfect.

"Um, hello." Dark held out his hand. "I'm Dark. Uh, nice to meet you."

The girl grinned, a wide flashing white smile, and Dark flinched. Her fangs were so long!

"I'm Sune," she murmured, her voice as sweet as her honey colored hair.

Dark nodded, then attempted to haul himself to his feet. He managed to stand up without swaying, so he turned to Sune again, wringing water out of his hair. "I see you've met the Mortal Bashers."

"I'm an acquaintance," she grumbled.

"Sorry to hear that," Frost interjected, stepping towards Sune. "But am I the only one who finds it weird that the Mortal Bashers are going to lengths to attack even vampires?"

Sune narrowed her eyes to sapphire slits; her arms folded across her chest, but she nodded. "I have realized that."

Skinner strode up to her, no doubt surveying her through his hood.

"You're a vampire," he stated obviously.

"And you're a mortal," she countered.

Skinner's tense body did not relax. "Where are you from?"

"Around."

"Do you have a family? That you remember?" Skinner had been informed about certain aspects of vampires during his three day stay in the labyrinth with Dark and Frost.

Sune frowned, her pale red lips twisting her mouth. "What's a. . . family?"

Frost and Dark gaped at her as if their jaws were broken and needed to be wired.

"Y-You don't know what a family is?" Frost stuttered, dumbfounded.

Sune only shook her head. Dark sighed and inclined his head.

"You must not have any memories of being human," he theorized.

Sune raised an eyebrow. "Memories of being human? What are you talking about? I've been a vampire as long as I can remember!"

"_As long as you can remember_. Exactly," Frost pointed out.

Sune frowned again, her eyebrows creasing in frustration. "I've always been a vampire!" she declared stubbornly.

Dark and Frost exchanged glances.

"Okay, then," Frost sighed, defeated.

"Wait," Dark intervened. "How long exactly have you been a vampire? A few months? A year?"

Sune giggled, a melodic chime. "Oh, I've been a vampire since King Karas ruled Hyrule."

Paralyzed, the three warriors let that sink in. If she had been a vampire that long, that would mean she would have had to had been a vampire for at least. . .

"O-One h-hundred years?!?!" Frost exclaimed.

"Well, yes," Sune agreed, smiling this time.

"And you have no recollection of any human memories?" Dark persisted.

"I've always been a vampire!"

Skinner shrugged. "No matter. We have a lot to learn about one another. . ."

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Sorry it took so long to get up another chapter. Got a little stuck on this chapter, but it came out okay. . . I think. Well, as readers, it's your faithful job to critique me on how well this chapter was. But. . . NO FLAMES!! I'm happy I haven't gotten a flame yet, thought! You peeps iz awesomeness!! Anyways, thanks for all the reveiws and characters, I appreciate it! Hope to get another chapter up soon, mostly likely since the weekend is almost here!! :3

Plz R&R!!!

*AK*  
XD


	7. Stories Revealed

"So whatever happened to that bastard I was fighting in the lake?" Dark inquired, rubbing his aching head. Sune laughed again, her voice chiming like a bell, and replied, "He drowned."

Dark couldn't suppress his grin.

"So, uh, Sune," Frost began, raising an eyebrow, "how did you manage to get caught up with those Mortal Bashers?"

Sune sighed, twisting a strand of hair between her fingers. "I had been out here all during the day, and I had woken up from a nightmare. . ."

Frost knew he didn't imagine the confusion in Sune's eyes when she mentioned having a nightmare, but he didn't interrupt, and she continued, "And I had been around here for the evening, trying to find something to, uh, drink-"

She glanced at Skinner uncomfortably, but Dark and Frost had a feeling he wouldn't be phased, "-and was settling for a simple bird, when two of them showed up. They accused me of being in their territory, and I ended up getting into a spat with them."

Her cheeks tinted pink and she went on, "But after a while, more came, until I was facing five of them. I could three of those five had been vampires longer than I, and the other two were as evil as they were arrogant, so I knew I'd be in pretty deep trouble."

Her voice became rough and melancholy as she finished her story, "And they kept beating on me and taunting me. I didn't understand, the Laws allowing us here clearly state no vampire can claim Hylian territory for their own. I wasn't about to give in."

Now that Sune mentioned it, Dark did noticed that she _had_ payed for her right to be here. Her cheek had an angry gash drawn across it, blood seeping down her face and into her mouth, where blood trickled out of there, too. The purple under her eyes didn't necessarily suggest sleepless nights, and her arms and legs sported various slashes and scrapes. Some of which indicated fangs were used.

"Geez, sorry," Frost murmured, pale eyes soft.  
But Sune shook her head. "Don't be sorry for me. I'm okay, and so are you guys."

The three warriors were amazed. This delicate, female vampire was so bold and confident that she felt she didn't need the sympathy from them. Even after she had been bashed up pretty bad by the Mortal Bashers.

_I wonder how she would react. . ._

"Sune?" Dark began carefully. "Do you have a place to stay?"

"As in permanently or somewhere to come back to every few months?"

"Uh, either, I guess."

"Well, I usually take refuge on an island out here. It's farther out than you can see, and has a little makeshift house. I go back there every few months, because I tour around Hyrule and other worlds often."

Dark frowned as did Frost. If they could have seen Skinner's face, were it not shadowed by his hood, they were sure it would have been mystified.

"Other worlds?" Frost echoed.

"Yes. You wouldn't believe all the alternate worlds and portals that exist in Hyrule!" Sune's eye were glowing, adding a sparkle to her already gorgeous appearance.

Skinner stepped forward. "I take it you know your way around places."

Her eyes gleamed like the sun reflected off Lake Hylia.

"I've been so many places!" she gushed. "Hyrule is one of my favorite, but Termina and Kaleo (1) are very interesting places! You'd never guess the different races and cultures there-"

"Hey, slow down, Sune!" Frost laughed. "So I take it you've probably met other vampires as well?"

Sune looked thoughtful, then nodded slowly. "Yes. I have. Many. But most originated from Kaleo. There are vampires there who are Tainted Vamps, or vampires unlucky enough to have been born with the tainted blood of a vampire."

Dark's eyebrows raised. "So, some unlucky bastards get to be born like this? But then, they don't age or what? They can't be babies forever, right?"

Sune grinned, teeth flashing brightly. "Well," she started, obviously pleased to get to be able to explain more, "they do age, to a certain extent. It depends on how much "acid" is in their blood. The more "acid," the older they appear."

"What exactly is the acid?" Skinner asked.

Sune paused a moment, her chatter ceasing for a few breif seconds. Then she replied, "The acid is the genetical disorder in someone's blood. It's what makes a vampire, a vampire. It's what, as I mentioned, makes a vampire appear their age, and gives them their pale skin tone and fangs."

The three nodded slowly, digesting what Sune had just said. Finally, Frost spoke up. "So, the acid is transferred through a vampire bite? That's what makes it so popular."

Sune half smiled. "Pretty much. The venom in the fangs that is produced from the acid in their bloodstream gives them the ability to transform other humans into vampires as well."

"Can the bite affect how much acid you receive?" Skinner inquired.

Sune shook her head, smiling a little. "No, it's kinda random. You get how much you get. But, the good thing about not being born with it is that once you're bitten, the age you are bitten at will remain the same, no matter how old you are in human years. If you're born a vampire, you have to wait and see how old you can 'get'."

"Oh," mumbled Frost.

"But anyways," Sune frowned, then replaced it with a bright grin, "where have you three been?"

"Good question," muttered Dark, throwing a glare at Skinner. During the three days he had spent with Dark and Frost, he never revealed where he was from.

Frost cleared his throat and responded, "I've been in Hyrule all my life, and I remember a lot about my human life."

Sune, surprisingly, didn't protest.

"I remember my parents, my friends, Kaijei and Nef, and my brother. . ." Frost's voice withered, and he faced away.

Dark narrowed his eyes. "Skinner, what about you? Anything interesting that I can blackmail you about your past?"

Skinner made a growling noise. "Nobody knows about my past besides two other people, and they're both probably dead."

_Okay, I suppose he just closed that subject._

"Well, Dark you need to fill us in on your life story," Sune prompted.

Dark grinned, even though the pain from his previous fight hadn't receeded, and began, "Naw, nothing extremely awesome in my life."

"No love life?" Frost taunted, forgetting entirely about Sata.

Dark's teeth gnashed so roughly onto his lip, black blood trickled out. His crimson eyes flashed angrily, and he practically roared, _"I don't love anyone!"_

The three others jumped back a few feet. Dark glared morbidly at them, but Sune could tell the pain he had endured.

"Who was she?" she murmured gently.

Dark's continued to fume, his eyes malignant.

"Tell me, or I'll make you," she threatened lightly.

Dark turned slowly to see her, fury still clear on his face. "Sata," he whispered. "The lead vampire of the Mortal Bashers. She was also the one who did this to me."

Sune's eyes traveled to the ground. "I'm sorry to hear that," she mumbled.

"Anyways, maybe we should be-" Skinner began, but Sune cut him off.

"Oh, won't you three come with me to see my little island? Please? It's been SO long since I've had some good company!!"

Frost glanced at Dark, who shrugged. "Why the hell not? Better than moping around the labyrinth all day."

"YES." Skinner and Frost agreed at the same time.

(1)- means shattered mirror

____________

AK: Thanks for reading another chapter! I just had a feeling I should introduce Sune properly in this one, cuz it's in her nature to be cheerful and chattery! (is that even a word?!?!) Anyways, I gave you some insight to my ideas on vampires, so just bear with me, kay? Tell me what you thought of the chapter! R&R!! PLZ!!

Oh, and it has come to my attention I might be writing the story at fast pace. If I'm going to fast, like rushing into characters, please let me know! I didn't think I was going too fast, but I could be because I don't always realize these kind of things. If I am, just let me know in a review, kay? Thanx!!


	8. Voices

Dawn was creeping into the black sky, shifting it to a bleak shade of gray. The clouds continued to flow across the sky, dark and threatening. Sune led the three Demon Bashers down to the lake shore, gazing out across the sapphire surface.

"You can swim, right?"

Frost nodded, staring out at Lake Hylia. He muttered under his breath, "Me, Nef, and Kaijei used to come out here all the time."

"But did you ever come across an island really far out there?" Sune asked, eyes gleaming.

"Uh, no. We never went past. . . there." Frost motioned with his hands to a section of the lake where the large island with the tree everyone went to was at. "No one ever goes that far, hardly."

"Good. So my house should still be elusive."

Skinner snorted at the word she used to describe her house.

"So, are you coming, or what?" Sune dove into the water elegantly, diving headfirst like a Zora. She was about as skillful as one, twining through the water, her golden hair flowing behind her. When she surfaced, it fell slickly on the sides of her head, as if it had never been messed up.

"Come one!" she echoed, propelling herself farther into the lake.

Dark rolled his eyes, grinning, and launched himself into the lake, his near drowning experience pushed to the back of his mind. Skinner and Frost followed, pumping through the chilling water determined.

Sune's graceful form was easily recognized, even from afar, and Frost found he couldn't take his eyes off of her. They swam faster, as if racing each other.

Stars were fading one by one as they realized Sune was slowing her pace. Before long, all four were gliding through the water side by side.

"Not far now," Sune promised, teeth flashing happily.

Dark glanced over his shoulder, realizing he couldn't see the shore anymore; they had passed the large tree island long ago.

"I don't think anyone's been out this far before," Skinner commented dryly. His stamina surprised the vampires; although Dark and Frost hadn't known him very long, they knew he was durable.

A cramp was forming in Frost's sides as he continued to surge through the water. Swimming in Lake Hylia made him painfully notalgic; he and Nef always tried to find out who could swim the farthest out.

_I guess I win this time, huh, Nef?_

Kaijei would always bite her nails with worry over her brother, Nef, and best friend, Frost, when they would compete to see who was the most durable swimmer. Though no one ever actually drowned, she would still worry. She claimed Frost was her best friend, but the way she gazed at him when he would swim, walk, or run, suggested she felt more. And so did he. And it killed him inside to know that Kaijei would never knew how he honestly felt about her. Guilt clawed within him when he thought of how he looked at Sune. Taking in a sharp breath, he shook his head, water droplets splattering Dark and Skinner in the face.

"Hey, watch it! That was my eye!" Dark complained. Skinner's hood was sodden already, but his sense of touch was keen, so they knew he had felt it.

"Kay, we're here!" Sune exclaimed.

The island was quite small; it was no larger than fifty feet in diameter. A single palm tree swayed lazily over a small, decently built wooden house. A pool of water rested outside the door.

"Wow," the Demon Bashers chorused.

"I knew you'd like it!" Sune giggled, making her way onto shore. She stood up, and with one flip of her hair, all the liquid was extracted. It fell like golden silk down her back and shoulders. "Well, let's go inside!" she suggested, entering the house.

Dragging their waterlogged bodies to solid land, the three collapsed on the dry earth.

"Fuck. . ." Dark muttered, the sand clinging to his wet body forming mud. He stood up wearily, brushing himself off, then followed Sune into her house. A minute later, so did Frost and Skinner.

The inside of the house was very classy. Sune was sitting in a chair made of mahogany wood, polished until it gleamed. The table matched the chairs, which matched the walls. Paintings of various places hung on steel nails; the window facing east showed the sun barely an inch above the horizon. The sky was still gray and ominous, the water matching.

"Storm later," Sune commented.

Dark's gaze traveled through the room. It seemed so. . . nostalgic. The picture of a clock tower, looming over the entire city with an enormous dial, like a clock face, seemed vaguely familiar. . . maybe from a description someone had given him about a place. . .

Sune noticed Dark's intense stare on the picture of the clock tower.

"Do you know where that's from?" she asked brightly.

Dark narrowed his eyes in thought. "Um. . . it seems familiar. . . "

"Was it Termina?"

"Yes. . . that's it. . .!"

Dark closed his eyes, but was overwhelmed with a tense and eerily familiar, though he had never actually seen it, vision.

_The towering figure, glaring at the mask with empty, iris-less and pupil-less eyes, withdraw an enormous sword; it resembled two swords intertwining with each other. His face was quite pale, with red and blue war tattoos on his cheeks. He gave a guttural snarl, and lunged at the mask, ready to strike. . . above him, the moon sneered down at the trembling earth. . . fires raged across the country. . . everyone awaiting the impeding doom. . ._

"Oni?"

"Huh?" Sune gave Dark a weird look. "Who's Oni?"

"Um. . . huh? Oh, yeah. Someone I knew from Termina. . ."

"Wait, do you mean the Fierce Deity?" Sune asked excitedly. "He was the protector of Termina or something! Cool! You knew him?!?!"

_Does being "related" to him count?_

"Yeah."

"Sugoi!!" (1)

_"Dark?"_

"What is it?" Dark mumbled incoherently.

"Huh?" Sune eyed him strangely again. "I didn't say anything."

"No, I. . ." Dark began, but was cut off by the voice in his head again.

_"Dark, it's Oni. . . Termina and Hyrule, as well as every other nearby by world available through portals, are in mortal danger."_

_What's wrong?_ Dark thought back. He didn't need them thinking he was completely mental, talking to himself.

_"There are vampires swarming all over Termina, most have come from Hyrule. Is something wrong there?"_

_Yes. Ganon and his Mortal Bashers._

_"What in hell!?!? Ganon again!?!?"_

_Unfortunately._

_"Are you doing anything? Where's Link?"_

_Oni, I'm doing what I can to recruit vampires. . ._ Uh oh. . .

_"Why in hell are you messing with vampires?!?!"_

_Because I am one._

The voice halted, and Dark cringed. He hoped it would respond.

_"Well, this is shocking. Look, besides the swarm of vampires all over here. . . one stole her. . ."_

_Who? Who was stolen. . .?_

_"My bride. . ."_

_Oni! She might be here!_

_"True. . ."_

_And we need help! Ganon stole someone from me, too. . ._

_"Who?"_

_Ashori. . ._

_"Oh my Goddesses. . ."_

_Help us!_

_"I will. I'll be in Hyrule soon enough."_

The voice vanished this time, and after a few seconds, Dark pondered what had just happened.

_Maybe I _am_ mental._

_"No, you're not."_

_?????_

*************************************************************************************************************

(1) Japanese for 'cool'

Dark: Oh no! I'm hearing voices!!

AK: Don't worry, you know who it is. . .

Dark: Yep! Maybe I'm not mental! *starts dancing around, listening to Linkin Park*

AK: Or maybe his is. . .

Thanx for reading, and special thanks to anybody who reviews! I accept anonymous ones, for those who don't have accounts! Feel free to leave a review; I'd appreciate it immensely.

Dark: What's with the fancy language? _Shut up when I'm talking to you! Shut up!_ *starts jumping around while listening to One Step Closer*

AK: *rolls eyes at Dark* PLZ R&R!!!


	9. The Search Party

"Sune, we need to leave," Dark announced suddenly. His "conversation" with Oni had made him realize something; he desperately needed to find Link.

_I'll be lucky if he still trusts me. . ._ Dark thought somberly.

"What?" Sune's eyes glittered sadly through her sapphire eyes. "You_ just _got here!"

Frost eyed Dark curiously, completely unaware of Dark's recent link with his light side's alter ego.

"Yeah, Dark! Why are you in such a rush?" Frost's voice became anxious. "You don't scent a Mortal Basher, do you?"

Dark growled, anxious and irritated. "No, just shut up! Look, I have a feeling we need to meet someone-"

"Who?" Skinner demanded.

"Just listen!" Dark snapped. "I know who it is, just I don't know when he'll get here. . . I guess. And I need to meet him; he's here to help us, and he's looking for someone kidnapped by vampires."

Frost's eyebrows creased in confusion as Dark blurted out everything, but after a minute, he nodded slowly. "I'm following."

Skinner just shrugged. "You're the leader. If you think this guy can be trusted, I'll come."

Dark nodded absentmindedly.

But Sune glared at him, more disappointed than angry. "But, what about me? I don't want to stay here all by myself!" She huffed and crossed her arms, nose tilted up.

Dark couldn't help but grin at her immature behavior. She was older than all of them quite literally, except for Skinner.

"How about you come with us?" Dark suggested.

Sune whipped around, eyes brighter than usual. Her grin was too big for her, but she still kept them gawking, especially Frost, who smacked himself mentally.

"Do you really mean that!?!?!"

Dark nodded, then snapped back to urgency. "But come on! I know some people we need to find, and it might be a while!"

Sune held out her hand.

"Wait just a second, where are we going?"

Dark hissed under his breath, then muttered, "The shore."

"Okay, all of you, take my hand."

Frowning Dark and Frost grasped Sune's hands; Skinner went with taking Frost's pinky.

"Now, just close your eyes, okay?"

Obeying, Dark was surprised to feel a gust of warm air caress his face. He felt as if the ground beneath him was missing, and almost dared to open his eyes to check. But when he did, after resisting for a few moments, he noticed they were back at the shore; the sun's rays were still determinedly trying to break through the mass of gray clouds.

"What in hell was that, Sune!?!" Dark exclaimed, his gaze darting all around him.

"I teleported us."

"Well, damn, I knew that! But, how?"

Sune shrugged. "Whenever I get overcome by this weird feeling, all I have to do is think about a place I want to go to, and I can teleport there." She grinned softly now, a trace of sadness in her eyes. "But I can't summon the ability, and I can only teleport to places I've already been."

Dark nodded, awestruck. "That's an incredible talent, Sune."

Before Sune could reply, she was going to because her mouth was open and they didn't have to be psychic to know she would, a crack of lightning split across the sky.

"So what? Are we going to stand out here all night and get struck by lightning?" Frost complained.

"Naw. I thought we could just wait until Lake Hylia flooded and drowned us," Dark retorted. "Of course we're not!"

"Then what are we going to do?" Sune inquired quietly.

"We're going to search Hyrule for someone."

"Oh, that sounds delightful," Skinner moaned. "While we're at it, we might as well go looking for an albino squirrel."

Dark clamped his eyes shut, trying to control his impatience.

"If I don't find who we're looking for, I might not be able to lead an attack on the Mortal Bashers."

"And where exactly are we going to attack? Ganon's Tower? We'll just prance in there, all four of us, and threaten them?" Sune's voice was uncharacteristically sharp; chilling as ice.

Dark froze. Sune's glare had him paralyzed.

Finally, he found his voice and tried to explain without screaming, _"No._ I happen to know where some of them shelter. Some of the more elite ones, the ones with more experience and loyalty. The ones Ganon sends to lure in and attack victims. Like Frost and Sune. The other group has a hideout, but I don't know where it's at, and the newbie Mortal Bashers are sent over to other worlds."

There was silence.

Finally, Skinner broke it. "And how exactly do you know all this, Dark?"

Silence again.

"I knew someone."

"Who?" Frost asked for everyone.

Dark, surprisingly, only mumbled something inaudible and turned away, clearly embarrassed. But he recovered quickly and spat, "Let's go!"

He whipped around and started towards the gates that protected the entrance to Lake Hylia. Frost, Skinner, and Sune followed.

* * *

"Amber. . ."

Oni's empty eyes gazed across Hyrule, the storm twisting the scene to that of a demented parallel world of hell.

"She could be anywhere. . ."

He withdrew his Double Helix and began trekking across the feild, narrowing his eyes against the pounding rain.

"I will find you, Amber, and make whoever did this to you live a fate worse than hell."

* * *

By the time Dark had led Frost, Skinner, and Sune to the drawbridge, the rain had receded to a mist, thought thunder still purred every so often after a shock of lightning.

"So, who are you looking for?" Sune finally managed to ask. Dark's silence seemed menacing, and none of them wanted Dark to lash out at them with more verbal abuse.

But Dark's bitterness had simmered away somewhat, and his voice wasn't as icy when he replied, "Link."

Frost froze, pale eyes wide.

_"The Hero of Time?!?!?"_

"The one and only," Dark grinned maniacally.

"Is he the only one?" Sune pressed gently. Her musical voice seemed to keep Dark in a decent mood.

"No. The Fierce Deity from Termina, too."

"Well, Goddesses, you know everyone!" Skinner exclaimed sarcastically.

Dark rolled his eyes. "Oni should be able to track me down easily enough."

The three exchanged glances as Dark pressed on.

* * *

What was that dark figure ahead?

Three others followed loyally, the stench of vampire burning Oni's eyes. Howeverm of the four scents, one had a familar scent to it; it was like a parallel Link.

"Dark."

Oni drew his sword, gripping the handle tightly.

"Let me handle this, Dark."

Oni rushed forward, deciding to make this as painless as possible. Dark might have been the Hero of the Dark Realm, and Link was Hero of Basically Everywhere, and Oni was considered the Hero of Termina, but with Dark in his state, bloodthirsty and treacherous, it was better this way.

"I'll pick you a nice grave, Dark. Sorry about this."

*********************************************************

AK: Well, I hope this chapter was good. . . I'm sorry if some of my chapters are lacking plot, but don't worry; I promise I won't go off topic if that's concerning anyone. Oh, and I also promise I'll get a few awesome fight scenes before the final battle. But right now, I haven't even introduced all the characters yet, so please don't rush me! With school and everything, it might be a day or so between chapters. Hopefully, no more than a day, because I'm always trying to work on this one, but I also have three other fanfictions to update, so I have to shift between them. But thanx to everyone reading this, and extra thanks to those who review, and a extra, super, awesome thanks to Onigirl9797 (for pressuring me to keep writing) Shinami Tsuyoki (for offering to be my Beta Reader and giving being something like an editor to my story) and Starlll (without him, Skinner would have never been a character in this fanfiction!)

Okay, I'll stop thanking everyone a million times and maybe get some ideas for my fanfictions!!

PLZ R&R!!!


	10. Familiar Faces

"NO!!"

The shriek tore through the air, ripping the silence.

The blonde headed girl backed up, touching backs to the tall blonde headed boy with the muscular build. His hand grasped the handle of his sword so tightly, veins were protruding visibly through his tanned skin.

"Go away," he commanded in a rough voice. trying to hide the fright in his voice. His cerulean eyes narrowed to slits as he focused on the several dark and menacing figures that circled them, tongues slithering around their lips.

They remained silent; the only recognition of the boy's words were delighted smiles. Malice was painted across their faces.

"Link. . ." the girl whispered hoarsely with pure terror. "Please. . . do something!"

Link nodded fervently; his eyes shifted to sapphire pools, glazed with horror and helplessness.

One shadowed figure suddenly lunged forward in one fluid moment, and was face to face with the blonde girl; a mute gasp escaped her throat.

"Zelda!" Link's voice was strange and low, and he whipped around, sword pointed at the figure's face.

Even with the sword to his face, the figure only grinned. Enormous fangs protruded from crimson lips, whiter than snow. His hands snatched Zelda by the wrists, and, still grinning, he tucked her against his chest. Zelda hissed in pain and shock; Link's sword moved unsteadily in front of the vampire's face, afraid his nerves would cause him to hurt Zelda instead.

"Drop her."

Link gulped, and prayed to the Goddesses that the vampire would by some miracle obey.

"Why?" purred the voice, and he proceeded to stroke Zelda's hair. She flinched, but could not break from the vampire's grasp.

"Because you are hurting her!" Link retorted, taking one step closer to the vampire. The other vampires snapped their heads in Link's direction, then began stalking toward him. Link's heart began throbbing in uneven patterns; the blood drained from his face when he felt the other vampires lock their hands on his shoulders and arms.

The vampire clutching Zelda faced Link; his dark eyes gleamed in the stormy night. He murmured, his voice soft and sweet, "What are you going to do about it?"

Link opened his mouth to protest, but before any sound could be emitted from his throat, one of the vampires grasping his arm and restraining him, one with long light brown hair and a sweet, musical voice, hissed, "I scent more vampires."

The one holding Zelda froze, the scent obviously entering his nostrils. The other vampire spoke again, "There is also a mortal with them. . . "

Her eyes weren't focusing as she added, "And there's something else. . . a few miles away. It's not vampire, but it's not mortal, either. . ."

"Kei, how many are there?" demanded the vampire holding Zelda.

Kei gave a dainty sniff, and narrowed her dark blue eyes. Link shivered at the crimson tint around the sapphire irises. "Well, Kizu, (1) I scent three vampires. . . one mortal, though he doesn't seem normal, and. . . the farthest one is immortal too, though he. . . is more like. . . a deity."

"Thank you Kei," Kizu smiled again, only this one didn't seem sincere. It seemed. . . frightened.

Link's gaze traveled around his surroundings, wondering if he could possibly use them to his advantage. He was several yards from the drawbridge, right before the bridge that was closest to the staircase that led to Kakariko Village. There was nothing but bare earth, and he knew with the way they gripped him, one twitch of their supernatural muscles would be all it would take to shatter his bones into a million fragments.

Suddenly, Kizu roared, whipping around. He thrust Zelda to the ground, where she lay stunned. Kizu's attention was focusing on some unexpected visitors.

One stood with chin length midnight black hair and silver tints that made it appear moonlight was reflecting off his hair. Blood red irises shone like twin rubies, penetrating the darkness and leering at the odd procession before him.

Beside him stood the mortal that Kei had scented. Her keen scent of smell, much more acute than all of the other vampires present, certainly hadn't overlooked the strange detail about Skinner's mortality. His face was still shaded and protected by his hood. Not a single facial feature was revealed. But it could be clearly seen that his hands were tightened around daggers, the blades dripping with a vile looking liquid.

To the side of this mortal was a creature beautiful enough to be a goddess to represent the virtue itself. Though her gorgeous long honey blonde hair fell to her shoulder blades, and her sapphire eyes put the real gem to shame, there was ferocity sketched in them. Kei could scent the distress and frustration rolling off this vampire in waves, and grinned inwardly at the thought that this one had a serious war going on in her mind.

The final vampire had natural snow white hair with charcoal black streaks. His eyes were such a pale blue, they represented a winter sky perfectly, no comparison. His fangs were already bared, rage coursing through him like venom. Hatred was painted in his eyes, and the intense emotions almost seemed to blind him. Again, Kei sought pleasure from this vampire's distress, though his was felt and identified much more clearly than the previous one's.

After several moments of intense and akward silence, Kizu grinned, though not friendly, and said, "Hello, brothers and sister."

The mortal growled, his grip tightening. The three vampires didn't bat an eyelash, move a muscle, utter a breath.

"Don't be so stubborn now," Kizu cooed.

"Help!" Zelda suddenly shrieked. "Dark, help!!!"

Link's eyes suddenly flared. He knew the darkest vampire standing there was emitting some strange, yet familiar, stance and appearance. But. . . this couldn't be Dark. . . right?

"Dark?" Link whispered. "Is it you?"

His crimson eyes tore through the dark. Everyone seemed to be waiting for the response.

"Link."

Releif washed over Link, only to be replaced by a fresh course of panic seconds later. Dark was just as dangerous as the four vampires holding him; why shouldn't the evil reincarnation of himself be any different?

_Because we purified him. . ._

On the ground, Zelda was huffing, her breaths coming out shallow and painful. She tried to stand, shakily, and succeeded.

Kizu stalked forward, sniffing the air. His gaze raked over the small processions, and he nodded to himself.

"Dark Link."

Dark tensed.

"Help me finish these filthy creature off, please." Kizu's voice was eerily friendly.

Dark took one step forward. Zelda shrieked again, and Link struggled against the grips on his body.

"So Dark," Kizu continued. "Ganon's told us so much about you."

Dark froze midstep.

"You were such a good minion. . . and look at you now! Bloodthirsty as ever!"

"Stop it!" Link suddenly yelled. "Dark! Listen to me! He's a Mortal Basher! Help us, he's the enemy!"

Dark grinned, fangs glistening. He paced forward slowly, snarling.

"Dark!" Link barked. "Quit this!"

Link kicked and flailed, as much as he possibly could, but the hands only tightened. Dark was a mere centimeter from his face. Two opposing pools of color stared into one another, and Dark grinned even wider. . . Link flinched at the rows of sharp, dagger like teeth. Dark began to lean in, Link straining as far from Dark's mouth as he could. . . he could feel the vampire's breath on his neck. . .

* * *

_Good God, Link. For the Hero of Time, who is supposedly intelligent and brave, I sometimes woncer if you have a twin or something, and you two take turns. Can't you tell I'm bluffing?_

_**Bluffing?**_

_Duh. Ganon is not my master anymore, or any stupid Mortal Basher. I'll get you and Zelda outta this mess soon enough. Just play along, wouldja?_

_**I'll do my best, considering I'm surrounded by vampires.**_

_Skinner isn't._

_**Well geez, do I feel safe with him holding a dagger infected with venom, staring at me.**_

_. . .Look, just pretend we never had this "discussion."_

_**We're talking through our minds. **_

_Naw, shit. Now, I'm waiting for Oni to show up any minute. . ._

_**Wait, what is this all about Oni? Why is he coming?**_

_I'll tell you when I'm not saving your life, okay?! Now, shut up-_

_**I'm THINKING. Please explain how I can shut up.**_

_You are such a moron! Stop THINKING and we can get on with this plan before me and my group are reduced to a pile of ash!_

_**Whatever.**_

_I swear to the Goddesses Link, if you give us away, I'll kill you myself. I'll make you drown in your own blood, and watch as Zelda is writhing in pain-_

_**OKAY. You're starting to sound like the evil Dark Link.**_

_What, so I'm good now!?!_

_**No, just-**_

_Okay, Link. I'm not arguing with you mentally anymore. Just don't move, okay? I can get us outta this. . ._

**************************************************************************************************

(1) Kizu is actually a Japanese word that means pain

AK: I finally got another chapter up! It was hard trying to decide how I wanted this to be portrayed-

Dark: Geez, more fancy language!

AK: *throws frying pan at Dark* Anyways, I didn't want it to be like Frost and Sune where they just came across them fighting the Mortal Bashers, so it took a little more thought.

Dark: As if you have any spare.

AK: That's it! *starts chasing with chainsaw*

Dark: ACK!!

Frost: Um, okay. I guess I should say it. . . Thanks for reading and please R&R!!!


	11. Saving the Hero

"Dark! What are you doing!?!" Zelda screamed, clutching her broken wrist.

_Stupid Kizu. Just shove me to the ground so I can shatter my wrist. . ._

Zelda tried to sit up, pain coursing through her back and chest, too. Kizu had managed to inflict a lot of damage by simply shoving her to the ground.

Her eyes averted towards the group of the most recently arrived vampires. The gorgeous female stared at Dark and Link, eyes wide, yet unfocused. She seemed to be staring through them, not at them. Frost was snarling silently, as if he were dying to be in Dark's position now. Skinner was rocking back and forth, daggers clasped in his hands securely.

Zelda's eyes clamped shut, unable to watch Dark commit his deed. How could he do this, after they had gone to the trouble of sparing him, then purifying him? But then again, he was a bloodsucking demon now. . .

"Dark!" cried Link, feeling the vampire's teeth scrape his neck, but not puncturing the tender skin.

It happened before any of them could comprehend it.

The four vampires holding Link were now face first on the ground, moaning. Blood seeped from their broken bodies, and Kizu was glaring at Dark, horrified.

Dark whipped around, blood dripping from his mouth and teeth. His eyes were wild and frenzied, sneering at Kizu.

"You just made a horrible mistake," Kizu spat, stalking forward. He bared his fangs; they were almost as long as Dark's. "You will regret this. We will make you pay."

Kizu lunged forward, roaring, and tackled Dark over. They landed with a thud on the ground, snarling and cussing.

Instantly, Link was running forward, sword wielded. He was just about to let it lash across Kizu's face, when he felt something seize his arm and yank him backwards. He whipped around to see Kei grasping him, her eyes spaced but wild. Behind her, the other three Mortal Bashers were pulling themselves to their feet, their eyes revealing thirst and malice.

Link hissed and threw a punch to Kei, managing to knock her in the face. She crashed to the ground, and Link snatched his sword and was about to lodge it into Kei's immortal heart, though he didn't know it would actually kill her. A vampire's Death Points were there head, neck, and heart.

But Kei's pale hand flashed out and grabbed Link's arm, her grip tightening. A sickening crunch could be heard, but Link continued to hold the sword handle to Kei's throat, even though bitter tears were staining his cheeks and blurring his vision. If this was how he had to die, he would do it for Hyrule. This vampire was a menace, she needed to die.

Behind them, Frost, Sune, and Skinner were tangling with the other three Mortal Bashers. Skinner was dodging every move dealt by a Mortal Basher with precise accuracy. They knew he was waiting for the one second chance he would have to drive a dagger into their heart. He always went for their core; their neck or head wouldn't be good enough.

Frost was basically dancing with his opponent. They would lunge in, miss, then dart back out, their feet pacing rapidly on the earth; waiting for the moment to strike, the suspense was killing Frost, who could barely focus on trying to attack the golden haired male vampire with emerald colored eyes and red irises.

Sune, however, seemed to be having fun as she darted in to red haired male vampire, knocked him across the face, and backflipped back. He would charge in with claws instead of fingernails, and would lash at her, but would only succeed in slashing the air. Sune would grab his arm, twist it behind him, then jerk her arm outwards and send him spinning to the ground.

Dark was still having a fistfight with Kizu. He had no other weapons to use; Skinner was too preoccupied to lend him a dagger, and Link was struggling to not lose his hand.

_Oh shit! I need to help Link!_

Dark felt a dull pain in his head as he searched for Link's mind. When he needed to speak to Link mentally, he would need to think of a mental picture, then endure the slight pain in his head as his mindwaves reached out for Link's. After about five seconds, he heard Link's thoughts; what he was thinking was vague, but Dark knew the voice.

_Link! Link, are you okay?!_

At first, Dark couldn't get a mental or verbal response. Then, so quietly he could barely decipher it, he heard Link's think back weakly.

_**No. . . she broke my wrist. . .**_

_Okay, look. I'm going to break free from Kizu, then I'll help you get away from Kei. Don't worry; all I need you to do is get Zelda and get the hell outta here! Go to the staircase before Kakariko Village, and we'll meet you there once we take care of these Mortal Bashers. _

_**What in hell? A **_**Mortal Basher**_**?**_

_Yeah, long story. Can't tell you now, you're about to lose your face. Just keep resisting her. I'll be there in a few seconds. . ._

_**Kay. . .**_

Dark threw a glance at Link, and saw Kei was weakening just as much as he was. Whatever he was doing to her, it was working. Her sapphire eyes were closing slowly, but she still had a fierce look on her face. She resembled a girl who was angry in her nightmares.

Kizu's weight was crashing Dark harder and harder onto the ground; this vampire was about two times Dark's size, and twice as experience. No wonder Zelda still hadn't recovered from her slam to the ground, if Kizu had been the force acting on her.

"Stupid newbie. . ." Kizu hissed in Dark's ear. Dark glared at him, and brought his legs up to Kizu's chest and kicked him off with enough force to knock a tree over. Kizu landed with a thud about six feet away, crashing into the vampire Skinner was dueling with. Skinner, acknowledging the abrupt distraction, escaped and ran to Dark.

"Skinner! Help Frost and Sune! I've got to get Link and Zelda out of here!" Dark exclaimed, slithering towards Link and Kei.

Kei looked like she was nearly asleep. Her scowl was gone, and she was hardly holding Link's arm back anymore. Link continued to hold the sword limply over her neck.

"Link, you can let go now," Dark murmured, grasping Link around his chest and heaving him up. Dark placed him on his feet, and felt a shock of pain upon contact of Link.

"What in hell. . .?"

They both stared at Dark's blistered red hands.

"Oh, I think I know. . ." Link grinned weakly. "The Master Sword. That's what was weakening Kei, and what burned you. The Master Sword gave me some of its energy, and no evil creature can touch it."

Dark was silent.

"Does that mean. . .?" he began, but Link said nothing.

"Maybe not. Maybe the Master Sword deems all vampires evil," Link suggested, trying to sound hopeful. After all the work they had gone to make Dark pure. . . he turned around and got transformed into a vampire.

"Well, we'll talk about this later! Just take Zelda and get to the staircase. We won't be long."

Link nodded, and made his way over to Zelda. He staggered slightly, but managed to stay on his feet. Zelda was curled in a defensive ball, grasping her shattered wrist and holding back furious tears. Link picked her up like a baby and made his way for the bridge. . . when Kizu noticed them.

"Link!" Dark yelled, his voice strangely deeper than usual.

Zelda's head turned around as she watched Kizu stalk over to them. She smiled softly, eyes wild.

"Put me down, Link," she whispered.

Confused, Link obeyed. Zelda swayed on her feet, but had a determined light in her blue eyes. Holding up her good hand, she twisted her fingers into a fist; a bright golden light was brewing around her fist, charging and glittering. Kizu halted immediately, fearful.

"Oh, shit. . ."

As Kizu whipped around to escape, Zelda launched her magic attack at him.

A blood curdling scream could be heard, and all that was left of Kizu was a mound of black charred skin.

The other Mortal Bashers paused, glaring at Skinner, Sune, and Frost, fear mixed with their hate, and began fleeing. They all seemed to melt into the shadows of the dark evening. Behind the thick smoky clouds, they could barely see the bleeding sun; rain was starting to mist again.

Dark gave a heavy sigh, releived Link and Zelda were almost already to the stairs. Sune, Frost, and Skinner stalked over to Dark, eyes tired but ecstatic.

"That was _fun!_" Sune exclaimed. "That's the most fun I've had in. . . years!"

Skinner nodded. "A good way to relieve our stress, eh?'

Frost crossed his arms. "Yeah, well, I could have finished that vampire off if he didn't run away."

Dark rolled his crimson eyes. "Okay, we had fun. But Link and Zelda are seriously hurt. We need to get them to the Labyrinth."

The other three nodded. Dark searched for Link's mental wave frequency.

_Okay, everything's clear. We're gonna help you two and explain everything._

_**Good. We're waiting.**_

_Do you think you can make it to the Graveyard first?_

_**. . . Yeah.**_

_Right. We're coming._

***********************************************************************************************************

AK: There was a fight scene. . . sorry if it was bad. . . I was trying to fit in a nice little battle with the Mortal Bashers. So, Zelda and Link have been introduced, and Oni is coming next chapter. Originally, he was going to be in this one, but I had this idea. . . but anyways, he and someone else are coming next chapter. Who's the other one?

. . .

Read and find out! I'll give you a hint: Shinami Tsuyoki will be happy!

Thanx for reading and pleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease. . .!

R&R!!!

Dark: I'll give you a pair of plastic vampire fangs. . .

AK: Do they glow in the dark?

Dark: Yeah!

AK: R&R and Dark will give you a pair of glow in the dark vampire fangs!

Dark: Yay! *throws donut at AK*

AK: . . .


	12. Leif

"Well, would you get a load of this."

Gazing at the orb on his throne, the olive skinned Gerudo's lips twisted in a malignant grin. He watched as Link and Zelda stumbled to the staircase that led to Kakariko Village. He was still just as amused as he noticed Kizu and Kei dead; one a pile of ash, the other that could pass off as being asleep.

"Ganon. The other three escaped," came a soft, musical voice. A thin, gorgeous figure appeared out of the shadow of the corner of the stone wall.

"Yes, Sata. We see that." Oddly, Ganon's voice was calm, not enraged like it usually was when one of his minions stated the obvious.

Sata twirled a lock of golden hair around her thin fingers. "I see Dark has found them, and that he has a few friends."

Ganon nodded. "Not a good sign. Two are vampires. The other is that one menace. He may be mortal, but I think he's been alive too long."

Sata grinned, her teeth whiter than any other vampire's perfectly pearly white fangs, her face like porcelain. "Ganon, if it were up to you, Skinner wouldn't have had the chance to live longer than two seconds."

Shrugging, Ganon replied, "True."

He diverted his attention back to the orb. He watched Dark converse with his companions, and then chuckle lowly at Link and Zelda, gasping for breath.

After a few minutes, Sata murmured, "Ganon, Roy is here."

Ganon whipped around, eyes narrowed. In the doorway to his chamber was a teenage vampire with choppy spiked red brown hair. His dark green eyes had a red outline, and he, strangely, had a somewhat tan complexion.

"What is it, Roy?" Ganon demanded through gritted teeth.

"We have an issue concerning Ashori."

Instantly, Ganon was in front of Roy, having taken only two strides.

"What is the issue, exactly?" Ganon asked with frightening calmness.

"She needs to be brainwashed," Roy responded, trying hard to keep his shaking voice even.

". . ."

Ganon didn't respond. His eyes flicked over to Sata, who was leaning against the wall, arms crossed.

"What do you think, Sata?" Ganon asked the vampire, staring into her beautiful light blue eyes. They were darker than Frost's, but much lighter than Link's sapphire pools.

"I think we must take whatever procedures are needed," she replied with no hesitation.

Ganon nodded again, dumbly. "Bring her in here," he ordered.

"Actually," Roy began triumphantly, "I already have her."

Roy turned around and brought a young girl forward.

She appeared to be about fifteen years old. Her deathly pale face was tainted with unconcealed fear, her violet eyes, a pure shade of purple, wide in horror. Her long black hair that reached a little below her shoulder blades had a violet tint. A black star marked her right cheek.

"What in hell!?" she screamed angrily, fearfully. "Let go of me, bastard!!"

Laughing, Roy responded, "Geez, girl, you have some pretty colorful language, eh? You'll need to straighten up when you're married to me."

Ashori shrieked, this time in rage, and began kicking and flailing about, despite Roy's grip on her.

"Ya know, I kinda like the feisty ones," he purred in her ear.

* * *

"Good Goddesses, it rains to damn much in Hyrule," grumbled Oni as he exited the trees blocking the sky outside the wood tunnel leading from Kokiri Forest and a fine stream of rain pelted him.

It was late evening, and he had spent a few hours resting beside the wood tunnel, exhausted after his trek across Termina, through the portal between Hyrule and Termina, and then through the Lost Woods and Kokiri Forest.

Now, with it being so late and dark, he figured he could stalk across Hyrule without raising suspicion. After all, he was an immortal diety, eight feet tall with war tattoos, they were really birthmarks, but represented war in Termina, and wielded an enormous sword that was half his size and represented two swords intertwined; the Double Helix.

As Oni was just beginning his trek, he managed to travel a few yards from the protection of the trees when he heard a low whimpering sound.

Gripping his sword, he strained his ears, trying decipher the location of the broken-hearted noise. It appeared to be a few yards into one of the last trees, farthest from the wood tunnel.

As Oni crept forward, he noticed a small figure huddled up in a ball. A dim light was glowing by his face, a soft speck of reddish yellow. Oni was within five feet of the figure, and gasped, his immortal heart broken.

This was a lone Kokiri child.

And he was almost dead.

Oni held out his hand, which was about the size of the Kokiri child's fairy, maybe a bit bigger, and tried to greet the child.

"Hey. Are you okay?" Oni tried to soften his usually snarling and monotonous voice. He reached out a little farther to gently touch the child, but abruptly froze in pain.

"AGH!!" Oni screamed, pain surging though his entire body. He was paralyzed by the pain; he couldn't move. It felt like electricity was coursing through frozen water in his veins, and he couldn't suppress his cry, though he was afraid he was frightening the child.

Suddenly, the pain receded, and he heard a quiet, young boy speak.

"Who are you?"

Oni gazed up, his blurred eyes focusing on the child.

"I-I'm Oni," he managed to gasp out.

". . . I don't want to die. . ." The voice grew fretful, and once again Oni felt the searing pain burn through him.

"Hey!" Oni yelled. "Kid! Help me!"

"No!" the voice was defiant, like a child who didn't want to go to bed. "I don't want to die!"

"You. . . ARGH. . . won't!" Oni tried to sound reassuring, but he could barely choke out his words.

"But. . . please. . . I don't want to die. . ." Now the boy's voice sounded sad, much more sad than a young boy should ever sound.

Oni felt the aching in his body fade away, and he realized in his writhing, he had fallen to his hands and knees. The young boy a few inches from him was staring at him, and even through the darkness and rain, Oni could tell he was crying.

"Hey, kid. . ." Oni's voice was actually gently, though a little choked. "You're okay. I won't let anyone hurt you."

"Yes, you will," whispered the voice. Strangely, it could be heard over the roar of the rain and crash of thunder.

_Does it ever _not_ rain here?_

"No, I won't," Oni assured the child, reaching out to take the child's hand, but he twisted away. Oni could tell by the child's movements that he was in pain. The light around the child's face was getting even dimmer.

Suddenly, Oni could smell it.

Blood.

Fresh.

Young.

"No. . ." Oni mumbled, eyes wide and unfocused. "No, you poor innocent child. . ."

"I don't want to die," whimpered the boy.

"Kid, let me help you!" Oni was pleading. He could scent something else. . . it was similar to that of those monsters immortlizing and killing people in Termina.

Vampire.

"Oh my Goddesses," hissed Oni. "Kid, you've been through a lot, huh?" Oni decided playing casual and friendly might warm the kid up.

The boy only nodded mutely.

"Where are you from?"

"The forest," the soft voice whispered, as if he were worried.

"The one I just came from?" Oni asked more to himself than the boy.

"Yes. The one you came from," echoed the boy.

"Why are you here?" Oni pressed gently.

The boy shrugged, clearly reluctant to reveal this to a stranger.

Oni paused a moment. Finally, he murmured, "Did someone hurt you?"

"U-U-huh. . ." cried the boy quietly. He motioned to the ball of yellowish red light. "And they hurt Teke, too."

"I'm sorry, kid." Oni tried to touch the kid again, and this time, the young exposed child let him.

As soon as Oni contacted the boy's skin, he almost gasped. His skin was so cold, yet smooth and soft, and unnaturally pale. It was unbelievable how it felt and looked.

The boy noticed and muttered, "They did this to me. It hurt. My neck hurts."

Panic washed over Oni. He had a gut feeling about what the boy was trying to tell him.

"Hey kid?" Oni began. "What's your name?"

The boy was silent for so long, Oni figured that he wasn't going to be told. But finally, the boy replied, "Leif."

"Leif, are you a Kokiri?" Oni prompted, still gently.

"Yes," he whispered. "I wanted to leave the forest, to be like Link cuz he gave me this really cool sword, and I thought I could be brave like him, but a few days ago. . . these things caught me. And, one. . . b-bit me. . . and then I started changing. . . And Teke said he could save me. So, he fough those things, but. . . h-he's almost d-dead now. . ."

The ball of light quivered as if it were trying to say something.

"Teke!" Leif suddenly cried. He cupped his pale hands around the ball of light, and watched in mournful silence as its light went out. . . blinked once. . . then died.

"My f-fairy. . ." Leif sobbed.

"A fairy?" Oni inched closer to Leif, to where he was sitting right beside him. He put his arms around Leif, his heart wrenched in more pain than before when it consumed his body.

"Leif?" Oni murmured. "Do you know who was hurting me before?"

Maybe it was those stupid vampires, playing tricks on him. Maybe it was an illusion. . . No, he couldn't have imagined that kind of excruciating pain. . .

"It was me."

Oni's eyes were like pure white moons. "_You_ were doing that?" Oni gawked.

"It's my only way of staying safe," he countered.

Oni chuckled. "Yes, you're right. It's always good to be defensive."

Leif's eyes glowed from Oni's simple praise. He did, however, notice the child's ecstasy from the compliment.

"Ya know Leif," Oni started carefully, "I need a companion. We both want to see Hyrule, right?"

Leif nodded.

"So how about you come with me?"

Leif's eyes brightened in the dark. He actually smiled, but when he did, tiny premature fangs glistened. Oni almost flinched, but decided to keep a level head. He knew how dangerous a vampire could be, even a child one, but he knew he would have to play safe around this one.

_Geez, everyone I know seems to be a vampire._

Oni glanced at Leif, and realized the poor tired boy was already asleep, the tears still fresh on his cheeks. Oni scooped him and hoisted him onto his back, then began hs trek across Hyrule.

_I'm sorry Dark. I'm sorry I'll have to do this to you in front of Leif. Maybe there's a way we can reverse Leif, since he is so soon into his transformation. _

Oni's head hung as he continued to trudge through the storm, his boots coated in thick, sloshing mud.

_I'm sorry, Amber._


	13. Oni's Decision

AK: Before I start this next chapter, I need to thank a few people and say a few things.

First, I want to thank Madgirl-L and Shinami Tsuyoki for their reviewing and support! Thanx so much you two! I also thank Starlll (again) for letting me use him OC, Skinner, and Link's Ocarina Babe for reviewing! Lastly, I thank Onigirl9797 for pressuring me to write more and being the best friend ever! U da best!

BTW, if you're looking for more Dark and Oni Link fanfictions, check out Onigirl9797's fanfics, especially Devils and Angels! It's really cool!

Now, here something I should probably clear up, even though I may have PM'd some of you about it: Dark Link and Sune's personality. If this is something you think I should improve on, please read this. If you think they are okay as they are, just go ahead and skip down to the story.

I base Dark Link off how I perceive him; sometimes, I give him a romantic side, sometimes an angsty side. It depends which fanfic I put him in, because over the summer, I would write a lot of Dark Link fanfics in notebooks and on my computer. Anyways, I've been asked how I get so much character from him. Let's see if I can explain this. . . I don't pull his personality from the actual video games, per se, then how I actually see him. Like, I might not see him so evil and wanting to kill Link, but I never like making him seem heroic, because that's what Link's for, right? I do like him to seem, dark. . . no pun intended. Maybe more a of a dark side like a. . . VAMPIRE!!! So, I have been trying to make him more sarcastic and badass (that's my favorite kind of personality from him) so please bear with me as I try to develop his personality more!

Now, concerning Sune. Sune may appear perfect, airheaded, or leaning toward Mary-Sueness, but I promise, as the story continues, you'll discover why Sune is the way she is, and some problems she has. I already planned it, most of it. . . XD. . . just don't have every single detail. Sune will become more of a character, and will be less perfect than she initially seems. But it's okay that some people might be concerned of Sune's personality, but there's nothing to worry about. I usually avoid making perfect or I guess Mary Sue characters (I've yet to define that! ^.^) but I promise Sune will get more into a character.

Oh, and one last thing. . . please vote on my poll!!

Okay! Whew. . . Thanx for reading this. Now you can read the actual story! ^.^'

**************************************************************************

"Dark, Zelda's not going to be able to make it through Kakariko Village," Link gasped as Dark, Skinner, Frost, and Sune approached the staircase at the foot of Kakariko Village. Link was hugging Zelda to his chest, though he seemed to be in just as much pain, maybe more, than her.

". . ." Skinner stepped forward. "I can carry her."

Link narrowed his eyes angrily and distrustingly at Skinner. "And next you'll tell me you can eat her! And she's not my girlfriend! Good Farore!"

Skinner made a growling sound.

"I just offered to lug your girlfriend all the way to the Graveyard, and you're making it seem like _**I'M**_ the enemy!?!?" he spat in disbelief.

Dark stalked between the two antagonists. "Okay, look! I'm in no damn mood to listen to you two bitch about how we're getting eveyone to the fucking graveyard! Link, give Zelda to Skinner!"

Link scowled, but stood up stiffly and painfully. He gently handed Zelda to Skinner, his good hand tracing her arm as he pulled away from her.

"Skinner, you make damn sure nothing happens to Zelda, or I won't do anything when Link tries to kick your ass!"

Skinner only made a noise representing contempt, but nodded. After a few minutes, Dark turned around to Frost and Sune. "Are we ready?"

Sune nodded mutely, and Frost murmured, "Yeah."

"Okay then. Let's go."

Dark stalked ahead, muttering under his breath.

"Good Farore, what's his problem all of a sudden?" Sune hissed to Frost. Frost just shrugged, his pale eyes amused.

* * *

Tracking down a group of vampires wasn't exactly what Oni wanted to be doing right now.

Leif was sleeping as Oni carried him piggyback, a dainty snore being emitted every so often. Oni grinned softly, his heart melting. Leif was so innocent, yet he couldn't shake the uneasy feeling he got when he remembered seeing those tiny, premature fangs.

_Am I doing the right thing? I'm sitting here, trying to help a vampire, on my way to kill another vampire. Am I a hypocrite or what?_

Oni growled at himself softly.

_Well, Dark is a bloodthirsty and adult vampire. Leif is a poor victim, a child! _

Oni nodded to himself.

_Dark must die._

Glancing ahead of him, Oni realized he was already at the bridge right before Kakariko Village. The scent of vampire was thick and overwhelming; there were several different scents. Three, however, had a mortal tang to them.

"Wonder how that could be. . ." Oni muttered to himself. "I don't smell blood. . . maybe they weren't caught."

A shudder rippled down Oni's spine.

"Good Goddess of Time, what is happening to this world?"

Adjusting Leif on his back, Oni began to jog forwards, eager to get this child help and fulfill Dark's fate.

The stairs were wet, but his long legs easily gained two steps at a time, and he was at the entrance to Kakariko in a matter of seconds. The vampire scent was still strong, yet not as overwhelming as outside the village.

Abruptly, he froze.

That scent. . .

It was so familiar. . .

Whose was it. . .?

No. . .

Dark's?

"Score," Oni hissed, dashing forward. His immortal senses were keen, so he had no trouble in tracking Dark's scent. To him, the trail was so obvious, as if Dark had painted a permament red line where he had been. Oni followed the weaving trail as it wafted into his nostrils; he realized Dark's and his companions pattern; they would pause at corners of a house or shop, they dart into the shadows of another building. Oni was impressed; following their trail exactly as they had laid it made it easier for him to navigate through the village unseen.

Finally, as he began to reach the end of their trail, when the smell of vampire was getting more and more fresh, he noticed he could also detect a stagnant, decaying smell as well.

"This must be a graveyard."

Oni hesitated before the entrance. He had noted that Dark was traveling with other vampires, as well as an oddly ancient mortal, though he appeared young, and knew this might not be as easy as he initially planned. At first, he had imagined himself finding Dark in Hyrule, maybe the field or in a dark alley or something, and mercifully killing him. But if the cronies he was traveling with had begun to feel some sort of loyalty to him, they might defend Dark and attack Oni without a second thought.

As the Fierce Deity pondered these thoughts, he felt Leif shift restlessly on his back. Then, he heard the little boy's voice whisper hoarsely, "Oni, where are we?"

Oni couldn't help grinning; this child was too innocent and pure, despite his previous transformation, to be unloved. "We're in a village. . . Kakariko I believe."

"Oh." Leif's head snuggled onto Oni's shoulder.

Oni's hand reached behind him to ruffle Leif's already mussed chestnut brown hair.

Suddenly, Oni felt a pang of guilt. Leif was about to watch him attack one of his own kind. The poor kid probably didn't even realize he was a vampire; for all he knew, he was just a lost Kokiri, being cared for by a really tall "teenager."

"Um, Leif?" Oni whispered, twitching the shoulder Leif's head was on. The Kokiri boy's head raised.

"What?"

". . . Do you know what a graveyard is?"

"Uh, like where people who have died are buried?"

"Um, yeah. So then, do you know what a vampire is?"

Leif's dark emerald eyes widened. The glared of the moon tinted them blood red, and Oni shivered. He stooped down, and Leif hopped off his back. Oni kneeled on one knee and faced Leif, looking him in the eyes.

"Do you?" Oni repeated gently.

Anger flashed though Leif's eyes.

"You're just like Mido!" he screamed, and Oni flinched.

_. . .? What'd I say?_

"What do you mean?" Oni inquired, still being gentle.

"Mido would always scare me with stories about monsters! He said a. . . vampire. . . was going to get me if I left the forest where we lived!" Tears were streaming down Leif's cheeks again.

"Mido was always mean to me! He would push me around and call me mean names. . . and he would tell me I didn't have any friends, but I know I did! Saria and Max. . . and Ellie and all of the other Kokiri!" Leif's voice broke as he added in a sobbing voice, "He would even hurt me. . . pushing me into thorn bushes and hitting me with Deku Sticks. . ."

Oni felt Leif's rage. Now that he noticed, Leif did seem rather small for a boy. Even though most people seemed small to him, Leif was more a runt than any other kids he had ever met his age. No wonder Mido, whoever the hell that bastard was, enjoyed hurting Leif. He was small, vulnerable, and defenseless. Another disadvantage Oni was catching onto was Leif had little stamina. Already, he was swaying on his feet, apparently from fatigue.

"Oni?" Leif breathed in a tired voice. "Can I rest?"

"Yes, but in just a minute, kay? I have. . . some business to take care of. . ."

"In this. . . graveyard?" Leif's nose wrinkled in disgust; Oni couldn't help chuckling at how adorable he looked.

After a few seconds, he sighed somberly, "I'm afraid so."

"Why?"

"Well, uh, there's a bad vampire in there."

"What?" Leif's eyebrows creased. "I thought they weren't real!"

"Same here," Oni sighed again. "But they are."

Oni was reluctant to point out that Leif himself was a vampire. Maybe he hadn't realized it. . .

"Are you going to kill it?" he asked.

"I have to, Leif." Oni murmured.

* * *

Dark couldn't shake the feeling he was being pursued.

As Skinner clutched Zelda to his chest securely and wove behind Dark and Link, Dark couldn't help feeling like someone was following them. Whether it was a curious townsperson, a suspicious soldier, or a Mortal Bashers, Dark just knew someone was there, following every step they took.

When they reached the Graveyard, Dark led them silently past the army of the living dead and paused before the grave blocking the labyrinth below the Graveyard. Digging through his pocket, Dark managed to produce the instrument made of onyx. Somehow, even though the moon was barely visible through the mass of dark clouds, it managed to glint silver. Dark sighed in relief that by some miracle, the instrument still wasn't broken.

Sune stepped forward to read the grave, sapphire eyes mystified: " 'Your blood turns to ice in your veins. Your shrieks cut off as black blood rains. Silver tears are my last gift. Play my funeral song if you catch my drift.' "

Link's eyebrow raised slightly, but he looked to exhausted to produce serious emotion, so he said nothing. Skinner continued to hold Zelda, though by the way he shifted from foot to foot restlessly, they could tell he was eager to get down into the labyrinth.

Inhaling slowly, Dark brought the onyx instrument to his lips and began breathing gently though the mouthpiece. A soft whistling noise was emitted, and the somber tune, which was enough to make anyone who was sensitive enough to it, feel the power behind the notes.

Zelda twitched in her unconscious resting position in Skinner's arms, and Sune tried to suppress a shiver, though it seemed to be more out of the effects of the song rather than and actual disturbance. The monotone keys rang out across the Graveyard, echoing off tombstones and dead, gray trees.

The grave in front of them slid backwards.

"Oh my Goddesses," Link breathed.

"Wow." For once, Sune didn't have anything better to say.

"Okay, Skinner. You and Zelda first."

_Everyday, we're one step closer to Ashori. _

_. . ._

_I'm sorry, Ashori._

Dark cast one last glance behind him, the feeling of being stalked was still fresh, and he froze. He could smell the person now. . . it was vague, yet somehow familiar. . .

* * *

"Hmmm. Little girl, what is your name?" Roy twirled his cold fingers through her black and purple tinted hair. He gazed into her dazed violet eyes, studying her dilated pupils and snow white porcelain face.

"I-I. . . don't. . . know," she mumbled, shaking her head slowly.

An enormous figure strode into the room, followed by a dainty, elegant one.

"Well, Roy?" Ganon demanded, motioning towards the girl.

"Ashori's been successfully brainwashed," Roy reported, grinning, and tracing his hands across her face. Too confused to swat his hand away or make a threat, Ashori sat in the oak chair numbly.

_Who am I? Where am I? Who are these people?_

Ashori laid her head between her legs and tried to numb her headache.

_. . .Who am I?_

* * *

"Okay Leif," Oni whispered, standing Leif on his feet. "I'll take care of these evil vampires, so you stay away from them, okay?"

Leif nodded, his eyes dulling from their bright shade of emerald and crimson. "So I can't help kill them?"

Oni shook his head. "Leif, it'll be more dangerous to let you help. I'm sure you have good skill, but these are experienced vampires."

"Oh, okay," Disappointment was thick in Leif's voice, but he seemed to understand the logic Oni presented to him.

"Now," Oni peered around. "You can sit here under this tree, okay kid?"

Again, Leif nodded, and plopped down by the roots of the decaying tree. From where he sat, he had a perfect view if the entire graveyard.

"Hey Oni!" he exclaimed. "I see people up there!" Leif pointed to the figures in the very back of the Graveyard clustered around a single grave.

"Those are the vampires," Oni declared, drawing the Double Helix.

_Forgive me, Dark. But it's for the good of Hyrule and all the countries surrounding. I can't have you wreaking havoc on everyone, and I don't blame you. But. . . it's better this way. . ._

Moonlight glinted off the sword as the downpour receded to a mist.

_Here we go._

********************************************************************************

AK: Like I always do, I will thank all my readers for. . . reading. (Hmm, wonder where they got that name from. . . unsolved mysteries, I tell you!)

I know I've been saying for the past few chapters that Oni will make an appearance, and I guess up until the previous chapter, he never really did. (A paragraph doesn't really count, unless you want to get technical. Just divide by pi and everything will work out.) ANYWAYS (let's stay on subject, AK!) I'll thank you all for reading and pray that you'll review!!

Um. . . .

PLEASE R&R????

BTW, I'm on a sugar buzz from soda and cookies!!

YAY OREOS!!!  
AND YES, I CAN GET HYPER OFF JUST SODA AND OREOS!!!

^.^'


	14. A Turning Point

Leif watched with wide crimson eyes, a ring of emerald tinting his irises, as Oni stalked forward, the Double Helix raised threateningly. He sighed, wishing he could help Oni. He wished he could prove Oni he was strong, that he could fight. Maybe, if Oni trained him, he could return home and knock Mido all the way to Lake Hylia. Leif grinned, placing that goal at the top of his list.

Standing up slowly, he left the tree roots behind and crept up to the first grave in the long array and peered around it, watching as Oni slipped behind a tombstone a few yards from the vampires.

_You can do it, Oni!_

* * *

The light wind blew strands of platinum hair across Oni's face, grazing his pale, yet painfully handsome and "tattooed" face. He glared at Dark through narrow, empty eyes. Dark was standing erect and stark, waiting as his companions slipped in under a grave. Oni's eyes widened at the sight, and wondered why in hell they'd be going under a grave.

_Well, they are vampires. I guess undead blood is just as effective as living blood._

His knuckles grasping the sword handle so tightly that they turned white, he slipped out from behind the tombstone. Instantly, Dark whipped around, his immortal senses alert to the tiniest noises, including the faint rustle of earth Oni stirred with his left foot.

For a whole five minutes, the two just stared at each other. The misting rain clung to their already soaked bodies, the thin material composing their tunics revealing perfectly sculpted muscles.

"Hello, Oni," Dark finally murmured.

"Hello, Dark," Oni replied with too much venom.

"So, Oni, you've come to help me get rid of these vampires?" Dark asked, chuckling darkly.

"Yes," Oni grinned maliciously. "Starting with you."

Dark's blood red eyes widened in horror as Oni lunged forward with the Double Helix wielded in one fluid moment. He slammed them against an erect tombstone, Dark's back crashing into the wet rock.

Oni's left hand went for Dark's throat, the right hand gripping the Double Helix and pointing it at him. Dark's ruby eyes widened in alarm and anger.

"What the hell, Oni?!?! What the fuck are you doing!?!?" Dark tried to kick at the eight foot deity, but it was a feeble attempt, considering his air was being cut off. Though it probably wouldn't kill him, crushing his neck was definitly weakening him.

"Dark," Oni mumbled. "I'm sorry. But you're a vampire, and I won't let you live like this."

"You can't kill me!" Dark spat hoarsely, his voice ragged.

"Oh, really? Wanna test that little theory? I happen to know a vampire's death points." The Double Helix was only a centimeter from Dark's face. He could see his face reflecting off the steel blades; it appeared like there were several Darks staring in despair.

"Why are you killing me?" Dark growled. "I'm not the one killing helpless victims!"

"Oh, is that so?" Oni sneered. "Why do I scent human blood on you?"

Dark's face flushed in guilt.

"It was one person. . ." he whispered, his voice barely heard. "And it was weeks ago." He made a choking noise, his throat barely letting air travel to the rest of his body.

"So? Is that any better than a million?" Oni barked. "You could've been the vampire who killed Amber!"

"What!? I didn't drag my _lazy ass _to Termina just to kidnap your bride-to-be! I've been working my _lazy ass _off trying to plot against Ganon and the Mortal Bashers! And if you are stupid enough to kill _ME_, then we might as well horde up every mortal in Hyrule and deliver them to Ganon with ribbons around their necks!!" Another rasping sound came from his mouth.

Oni's eyes narrowed to slits. "I do not trust you."

"Because I am different now?"

". . ."

"What about you? You're immortal, though there is a way to kill anything. You didn't see me and Link running from you when we discovered you."

A roar erupted in Oni's chest. "I was going to make this painless, but you're just begging for me to torture you!"

"Shut up, Oni. Use your head."

"No."

"Bastard."

Oni's lip curled in a snarl.

"Just die, Dark. Just die."

Oni pulled the sword back, black raindrops dripping from the tips if the blades. He inched it closer to Dark's neck, a solemn expression plastered to his face.

"Goodbye, Dark. I promise Ashori and all your friends' deaths will be quick."

Dark's eyes clamped shut.

* * *

"Hey, shouldn't Dark be down here about now?" Link asked, after his gaze had scanned the room of the labyrinth. Skinner had set Zelda down against the wall, and Sune had gone to investigate the complex labyrinth of rooms for a remedy for the mortals.

"This place is so awesome!" Sune exclaimed, disappearing behind a ragged oak door.

"Hm, you're right," Frost agreed, frowning. "I never heard him come down the slope, so he must still be outside."

"I think we should check on him," Link suggested.

"Uh, I will," Frost said, then added hastily, "You're in no condition. Let Sune get you fixed up."

"I'm in perfect condition!" Link hissed, though to contradict his words, he winced as pain shot through his chest. Kei must have dealt more damage than he had anticipated.

"Well, whatever. Do what you want, I'm checking on Dark."

Frost made for the start of the slope, Link following.

"Where are you two going?" Skinner was behind them before they could hear him.

"Dark didn't come down with us. Maybe something's happened to him," Frost explained, turning back to the slope. As he began clambering up, Link following, the strong smell of earth stung his nose and eyes.

"I'm coming, too," Skinner announced following.

* * *

"Hmmm. I can hear more vampires," Leif murmured to himself. He had witnessed the entire ordeal between Dark and Oni, and now was only a few graves behind them. His acute senses had picked up the rustling underground where Frost, Link, and Skinner were about to surface. Leif crept a little more forward, his earthy brown and leafy green clothes brushing the stone surface.

Suddenly, a sharp pain burned through his neck.

"Ow. . ." he whimpered, biting his tongue so he didn't draw attention to himself. If Oni found him so close to these dangerous creatures, Leif knew he would be in trouble for disobeying. As the pain in his neck ebbed away, he could feel another dull hurting in his teeth, especially the front two ones where his canine teeth should be. . .

* * *

"Geez, God Farore, this sucks," Ganon growled, the orb he was staring into cloudy.

"What's wrong now?" Sata hissed irritably, filing her sharp, catlike fingernails.

Ganon's face tinted pink, which made an odd color against his olive skin. "It's just this stupid orb. It can only show us where Dark and his stupid minions are in Hyrule Feild. It won't show him to me anywhere else. . ."

"Well, when you made him, you put the magic fueled tracker trip in him right?" Sata pressed, still annoyed.

"Yeah."

"Maybe it's running out of fuel."

Ganon groaned. "Well, we need to get rid of them before they take out any more of the Offense Team."

His mind flickered back to Kizu and Kei's dead bodies, and the three Mortal Bashers who had fled, in conditions enough to fatally disable their skills.

"Maybe it's time to release. . . them," Ganon suggested.

Sata's eyes gleamed. "That's the smartest thing I've heard you say all day."

Grinning, Ganon reached over to take Sata's delicate hand, but she hissed, baring fangs, and retorted, "Don't touch me!"

"Yes ma'am," Ganon murmured, stilling smiling.

Sata rolled her eyes. "Just be glad I want control over this country and all surrounding as much as you do."

* * *

"What the fuck!?!?" Link stumbled forward, eyes wide at the sight before him.

Oni spun around, a mixture of several conflicting emotions painting his face. His grip on Dark lightened slightly.

Skinner stepped forward, and he barked, "Drop him."

"Make me."

"Thanks for the offer."

It happened before any of them could truly comprehend it.

A flash of silver and black sailed through the air, slicing it with a sharp whizzing sound, and the next, the atmosphere was broken by a painful roar.

Oni's sword fell to the ground as blood gushed from his hand. He glared up at Skinner, nose wrinkled in fury, and stalked forward.

Dark fell to the ground on his hands and knees, gasping.

Beside Skinner, Frost tensed. The scent of blood was thick.

"Uh-oh," Link gulped, backing away, gripping his side. He was pretty sure he'd need Sune to stitch him up.

Another glitch in time seemed to occur as Frost pounced at Oni, fangs bared and apparently several inches longer than before. But before Frost could make contact with Oni, he landed with a thump on the ground, moaning and writhing in pain.

"H-Heeeeelp. . ." he screamed, and Link's blood ran cold.

Skinner's hand tightened around another throwing knife.

"What are you doing to him?!" he demanded of Oni.

Oni shook his head. "It's not me!"

Link's eyes darted around, and Frost continued to shriek and wail. Describing the noise as frightening was an understatement.

Abruptly, a dull pain began to grow in Link's head, until he, too, found himself on the ground, crying out in pain. It was surging through his body now, in waves, through his veins and bones and tendons and skin. . .

A few feet away, Skinner's condition was no better, as he swore and cussed at the force committing this on him.

"Help!" Link cried out to Oni, the only one not suffering from the vicious attack. Even Dark was holding his head, shaking and shivering, too weak to cry out.

"What's going on?" a feminine voice asked from behind suddenly.

Sune stood behind them, eyes wide in terror. She stared at her screaming companions, wondering what in hell was happening, then her eyes stopped on Oni.

"Help them!" she pleaded.

"I can't," Oni replied tartly.

Sune watched in horror as a short figure slipped from behind a grave. His messy chestnut brown hair and crimson eyes tinted emerald gleamed as he seemed to focus on something invisible to everyone else.

As the figure's eyes fell on Sune, she was, within seconds, on her hands and knees crying. Tears slipped down her cheeks as she gazed up at Leif.

"Little vampire. . ." she whispered. "Help us!"

"I'm not a vampire!" Leif screamed, and the pain increased. Gale after gale swept through Sune, until she felt she was about to break into a million tiny fragments of bone.

"It's the kid vampire!" Sune shrieked. "The kid is a vampire! He's doing this!"

Leif glared at Sune. "I'm not a vampire!"

"You are!"

"NO!"

The pain following Leif's protest was unbearable.

Link managed to raise his head and choke out, "We need help. . . Oni. . . We won't be able to beat Ganon. . ."

Oni's victorious scowl faded. Link was on their side? But Link wasn't a vampire; he still had the soft, tangy reek of a mortal. And had always been Hyrule's savior, doing what was best for the country.

So. . .

Did this mean. . .

Dark was. . .

And Link. . .

The vampires. . .

Were. . .

Righteous?

"Leif!" Oni gasped.

"What?" Leif turned around, waiting anxiously.

"Stop! Stop hurting them!"

Leif raised an eyebrow, but obliged. The shrieks, screams, obscenities, and gasps faded as the victims lay limp on the ground.

Link moaned and stretched out a hand. "Oni. . ."

Oni kneeled beside Link.

"Link!" Oni blurted. "You, I mean, Dark was right! You're not evil, you guys were only helping, and Ganon, and the other vampires-"

"Shut up."

Link laughed dryly at Oni's expression.

Dark a few feet away, dragged himself to his feet. He glared at Oni, but only said in a voice rasping with pain, "We have a lot of catching up to do."

************************************************************************************************************

AK: Oh, geez. How'd I do? I don't think I grasped that scene too well, but, well, ya know the drill. R&R and you can tell me how bad I sucked or how wonderful I did or etc.

Dark: Oh, I see how it is!

AK: What?

Dark: You almost let me get killed!

AK: But I didn't!

Oni: Heh. Kicked your ass, Dark.

Dark: Excuse me, fatass!

Oni: What?! I don't have a fatass. . . do I?

AK: In a review, let us know whether Oni has a fatass or not.

Oni: C'mon! Do I?

Dark: *rolls eyes and walks away*

Oni: You're just jealous cuz my ass is fatter!

Dark: *from another room* Yes. I'm green with envy.

AK: I know, I know, Onigirl. I'll get the frying pan ready Monday.


	15. A Little Backround Info

The tension in the air was immense. As the vampires clustered together, Oni and Leif stood a few feet away, scrutinizing them. Leif's expression was unreadable; he seemed to be fascinated with Link for some odd reason. After a few uncomfortable seconds, Oni murmured, "I think I made a mistake."

Dark's eyebrows creased, and he waved his hands in sarcastic disregard. "Naw, I don't care you nearly killed us."

Oni cleared his throat and replied, "I'm sorry. I thought you might have been alternate enemy; you know, not with Ganon but still the enemy."

Dark's glare softened. He exchanged a glance with Frost, and realized the young vampire was still obsessing over Oni's wound Skinner had inflicted with the throwing knives.

"Oni, we need your help," Dark pleaded, beckoning to Sune. Sune understood and disappeared down the grave for something to cure Oni's hand. Dark stepped forward to Leif, slowly and non-threateningly. "Hello, Leif," Dark murmured.

Leif's eyes narrowed and he glared at Dark.

"No, Leif. He's okay," Oni said suddenly, placing a hand on Leif's shoulder; to do so he had to stoop down a few feet.

Leif's fierce expression changed, and he turned in wonder to ask Oni, "We're not going to kill them!?! But they're vampires!"

Oni shook his head. "You're right, they _are_ vampires. But they're not the enemy."

Leif turned back to Dark. "You look familiar. . ." he whispered. His eyes flicked over to Link, and they widened in surprise.

"Link?!"

Link flinched as the Kokiri boy dashed over and stopped a few inches from him. "Link. . . Link do you remember me?"

Sapphire eyes gleaming, Link nodded slowly. "Leif. . . I thought you were someone else."

Oni frowned. "Link. . . how do you know Leif?"

Link smiled softly, painfully. "I grew up with Leif, Saria, and all the other Kokiri."

Dark nodded; he'd obviously heard the story before, though he seemed a little left out because he had never heard about Leif.

"Well, can we hear the story?" Frost demanded.

At that moment, Sune surfaced above the grave, a roll of gauze in her hands. At the mention of a story, she bounded over to Link. "I wanna a story!"

"Fine, fine. But get started on Oni's hand," Link motioned to Oni's still bleeding hand.

"Maybe I should. . ." Skinner suggested.

"No, I'm perfectly capable!" Sune protested. "I've had nearly a hundred years to not go crazy over blood. Besides. . . it's immortal. I prefer small mammals."

Link shivered, but noticed Sune was doing a fine job of cleansing Oni's hand, applying ointment, and wrapping it with the gauze, so he decided she wouldn't try to pull a fast one on him.

"Now," Sune said after dressing Oni's hand, "I want to hear the story!"

Leif grabbed Link's hand and mumbled to him drowsily, "I'm tired, Link. . ."

An idea donned on Link. "Why don't we go down into the labyrinth and rest up? Then we can explain to each other what's going on."

Oni flashed him an appreciative look, and Dark nodded. They all filed down into the slope below the grave and began sliding down. Leif sat on Link's lap, and despite his exhaustion, seemed to draw fun out of the ordeal.

They all landed with a thump at the bottom, and Zelda, who had been sleeping leaning up against the wall, jumped and gave a screech as several vampires and warriors crashed a few feet from her.

"Good Goddesses, what the hell is all of yours' problem!?!?" she cried, grabbing her heart, taking slow, calming breaths.

Link chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "We had a little fight out there, but it's taken care of now."

Zelda's eyes flashed to Oni. "Who's he?"

"Remember the time I had to go to Termina a few years back, I told you about a really powerful mask I had used? Well, he's the spirit of the mask I used. Zelda, this is the Feirce Deity, Oni Link. God of War and Protector of Termina."

Oni flushed at his title, but stood up, dusted the dirt from his tunic, and held out his hand to Zelda. She shook it daintily. Her hand was half the size of Oni's.

"Why are you here?" she asked politely, but the wariness in her voice was evident.

Oni's voice choked as he responded, "A Hylian vampire kidnapped my bride."

Zelda's face instantly lost all traces of irritability and weariness to be replaced with sympathy and concern.

"I had no idea the vampire problem was getting so out of hand."

Sune stepped forward, eyes dark. "They're all over neighboring countries. I encountered a few in Kaleo and Termina a while back. They weren't as vicious as they are now, because they weren't under Ganon's command."

She stopped. "Link, _now_ can we hear your story?!?!"

Link laughed softly. "Sure," he answered, sitting down, obviously too weak to stand any longer. He knew his wounds needed to be treated, and he and Zelda needed something to eat, but he promised Sune a story, so he was going to tell it.

"You all know I grew up with the Kokiri, right?" Link began, searching the faces of the immortal beings, all except Zelda and Skinner who were mortal, even though he could tell Skinner wasn't eighteen like he appeared.

_Maybe we can work out his story later._

"Anyways, I grew up with a few friends of mine. Saria was one everyone knew about, ya know, being Sage of the Forest and all that jazz. But I had other friends too. Leif was one of them.

"But Leif and I could never really play together or do anything friends did because of one basic factor: a bastard named Mido. Mido hated me and Leif because we were different; I didn't have a guardian fairy, and Leif was the smallest of us. He was the runt."

Link playfully messed up Leif's hair.

"Since Mido was so horrible to us, we never got to be around anyone, except Saria. She would straighten Mido out whenever he was being unfair to us. . . whenever she caught on what was happening.

"So when Great Deku Tree and Navi came to me and yada yada, I never got to say goodbye to Leif, Max, Ellie, Lou, or any of the other Kokiri children, besides Saria. I didn't see them over the several months is took to get the Spiritual Stones and whatnot. Then, when I received the Master Sword, as you all know, I was locked in the Temple of Time holding the Master Sword's handle for seven years because I was too young to be the Hero of Time.

"That was seven years of not seeing my friends. Of being locked inside myself. So when I was freed, I was amazed to find myself so much older. Of course, my mentality hadn't matured much, but eventually I began to think and act more like a seventeen year old teenager, and not a ten year old boy.

"When I had to return to the forest to save Saria, that's another story for another time, I ran into Leif. The poor kid, Mido still wasn't giving him a break. I couldn't do much since Saria was in deep trouble, so I threatened Mido and went to find Saria.

"I rescued her and all that junk, and she was back to protect Leif and all the other Kokiri from that cynical bastard. No, I don't mean Ganon. I mean Mido. Anyways, I saved all the sages, including Zelda, I might explain that later, and then I could return the Master Sword to the Pedestal of Time. But I didn't. I decided to keep it, so I could have a really awesome weapon, and knew if I went back in time to 'recover my lost childhood' I would only have to deal with being bullied by Mido.

"So I ended up returning to the forest in search of Navi, who had left me after Ganon was defeated. I realized I hadn't seen all of my Kokiri friends in years, and I was about to leave again for the Goddesses know how long, so I decided to give Leif the Kokiri Sword.

"I left to Termina, where I 'met' Oni. During that time, Dark, was being settled into Hyrule. And I suppose when I was off visiting other countries as well, like Kaleo, he was busy being transformed into a vampire."

"Hey!" Dark cut in. "I've only been a vampire for a few months now, and it's not my fault! She deceived me!"

"Well, that changes things," Link commented, then continued, "When I returned to Hyrule after a few more months, I noticed there was a bizarre increase in the vampire population, so I discussed it with her highness, Princess Zelda, and we decided to do some searching about to find out who was behind it and what they wanted." Link's lip curled in disgust. "I should have known it was Ganon. _AGAIN_."

Dark laughed somberly. "It's him alright. You would be freaked out to see how many minions he has."

They all glared at Dark.

"Well, sorry I know so much."

"Hmm. . . this is all very interesting," Zelda murmured from her spot in the group. "Leif, how come you were with Oni, though?"

Leif ducked his head. When he began to speak, his voice was quiet. "I wanted to leave the forest and be like Link. I had the Kokiri Sword, so I thought I would be okay. I had already threatened Mido with it, and I knew I only had a little bit of time before he came after me with another Deku Stick, so I left.

"When I did, I didn't get far. Mido had told me vampires would get me if I left the forest, but I thought he was just trying to scare me so I'd stay in the forest so he'd have me to push around.

"But me and Teke hardly got past the trees outside the wood tunnel outside the forest when one of them attacked us. Teke, my fairy, tried to fight them off. One of them bit me, but I was okay. I was tired and hurting, but I stayed there, because Teke was too weak to go on. But Oni found me, and brought me with him."

The others stared at Leif in horror. His cold, pale cheeks burned red. "What?" he asked, embarrassed.

"L-Leif. . ." Link hugged the boy close to him. "Oh, Goddesses, no. . ."

Link glared up at Oni. "Why didn't you tell him!?!?"

"I didn't want to hurt him!" Oni countered.

"I told him, before," Sune mumbled. "But he didn't believe me."

"What?" Leif demanded. His eyes were deep emerald, but when the black flames dancing in the torches reflected off his eyes, they faded to a crimson shade.

"Leif, you're a. . ." Zelda tried to say, but her voice withered away.

"Vampire," Link finished for her.

Leif's eyes narrowed. "NO!"

He jumped off Link's lap and backed away from the group of vampires and warriors. "I'm not!"

"Leif. You were bit by a vampire. No one helped you. You're a vampire now," Oni explained gently.

Skinner shook his head. Frost turned away.

Leif crumpled to his knees. "No. . . Stupid Mido!"

Oni stepped over to Leif and hoisted him up into his arms. "Hey, vampire or not, you're still Leif."

"Yeah." Link came over, and his head hardly came to Oni's shoulder.

Sune sighed. "The poor kid."

Zelda stood, too.

"Well, now we know Leif and Link's story, and why Oni's here. Maybe we all should decide what we're going to do about these bastards and start fucking working on it!"

Link's jaw dropped. He had never heard Zelda curse, except when she was Sheik, and found it hard to believe those dirty words were coming from her gentle mouth.

"Yes, Princess. I agree," Oni replied. "I'm not the Feirce Deity, God of War for nothing, ya know."

"But wait," Dark interjected. He had remained silent the entire time about Leif because he didn't know the kid, but he wasn't about to keep quiet much longer. "We can't just say we're gonna kick their asses! None of you know anything about them!"

"Well, what do you know then, Mr. Smart Ass?" Skinner asked sarcastically.

"A lot more than all of you put together," Dark retorted.

"So what? Are we discussing battle strategies now?" Link asked.

"Well, that would be a good idea, right? I mean, we can't just charge into Ganon's Tower and demand he return Ashori and all the other hostages. Besides, all of the more skilled Mortal Bashers that will give us trouble are positioned around Hyrule in teams. Kizu's team was one of them. And it was a bad move to let those three escape after we killed Kizu and Kei, because now they can report us to the others groups. We're probably at the top of everyone's hit lists right now," Dark explained irritably.

Zelda gulped. She clutched her wrist, and Dark remembered she and Link were in no condition to fight.

"Maybe we should gather some more information though, prepare our strategies, and then we can attack," Dark suggested.

Zelda nodded, and the rest did too. Even Leif.

"Now Sune, can we get everyone fed and fixed up?" Dark asked.

"Wait, what do you mean by fed?" Skinner demanded, his face tilted towards Leif. It was obvious he didn't trust the newbie vampire.

Dark rolled his eyes. "You look delicious Skinner."

Growling, Skinner stalked towards the door that led to the room that was something like a kitchen. Link and Zelda followed.

"This isn't going to be easy. . ." Dark grumbled when everyone was out of the main room and in the 'kitchen.' His eyes averted to the sheathed sword leaning against the wall in the corner.

"Never thought I'd need to use that again. . ,"

****************************************************************************************************

AK: The next chapter will go some into the characters pasts. This is where Sune starts to get angsty and less Mary Sue-ish. Like I said, sorry she appears like that, but she's not supposed to.

And about this chapter, when Link was talking about how he went to Termina and all that, I know he was a child then and he had taken the Kokiri Sword (I have OoT and MM, my favorite games BTW) so I kinda messed up the canon, but tend to do that with stories. I like to change it around a little, and it made more sense than if he had left as a kid, because I had to include Leif getting the sword, and whatever. So I'll shut up now.

Anyways, I see most people don't think Oni has a fat ass-

Oni: HAH!!! EAT IT, DARK!!!  
Dark: Whatever.

AK: So now I ask. . . what about Dark?

Dark: Oh, you should know, AK. . .

AK: *sniff* I do know. . . you're very pale down there. . .

Dark: Geez, I'm not that pale!

AK: You're paler than me! And I'm practically albino!

Dark: Hmph.

Oni: *XD* EAT. IT. DARK.

Dark: I swear, if the readers say I have a fat ass. . .

AK: Don't threaten my readers!

Dark: Grrrr. . .

AK: Next chapter, we'll see the results of Dark's Fat Assness.

Dark: Oh, shut UP, AK!

AK: *^.^*


	16. Nightmares

_Blood trickled out of her mouth and from various other wounds on her body as she watched the figure stalk forward, holding a dagger aimed at her. Its bright, unnatural yellow eyes gleamed malignantly, a sneer twisting its crimson lips._

_"Die, Sune," its whisper echoed around the stone chamber._

_The dagger whizzed through the air and struck Sune directly in the chest. More scarlet liquid gushed from her heart, and through painfully gasped chokes, she glared up at the figure._

_"I will not die," she moaned._

_"You will, Sune," the figure grinned again, revealing red stained fangs._

_"No. . ."_

_It laughed manically. _

_"Fine then. If you will not die, you will be like me!"_

_Sune grasped her chest, fear consuming her senses. She could not run; her leg was broken and the blood oozing from her body was surging like a river. Her breaths were becoming shallow and labored._

_"If you're gonna do that, then get on it before all you have left is a dead corpse!" she hissed, her voice raspy and hoarse._

_The vampire, obviously that's what it was, stepped forward, and lowered his face to Sune's neck._

_"Good girl," he cooed._

_Sune's blue eyes screwed shut as the vampire's fangs dug into her neck. Venom began soaking through her skin and into her bloodstream. As the venom dissolved into her blood, she felt it freeze in her veins and transform into acid._

So, he's not sucking me dry. . .

_Wherever the acid traveled, electricity burned through her. Since the acid had to spread through her entire body, she screamed in pain as it traveled past her heart, through her arms, legs, head, face. . ._

_"Make it stop!" she pleaded, shrieking._

_"You are delicious, Sune," the vampire laughed. He stepped back and watched as Sune writhed and screamed on the floor, the blood pouring from her body fading from crimson to black._

_When the pain finally started to ebb, Sune noticed her wounds were all sealed up. Her tan skin was now snow white and smooth, like porcelain. She felt the saliva in her mouth run as she thought of one thing: blood._

_Grinding her teeth in irritation, she felt razor sharp fangs graze her mouth. _

_Pulling herself to her feet limply, she turned to the vampire, but only found empty air._

No. . .

_Dashing over to a puddle of water a few yards away, she screamed at her reflection._

_She was unnaturally gorgeous, deathly pale, and. . ._

_A vampire._

* * *

Sune sat up gasping, fear lancing through her as it had in her nightmare. Every time she experienced this horror, it gave her an eerily familiar feeling, as if it had really happened in a past life or something, instead of just being a terrifying and reoccurring nightmare.

"Nonsense," she hissed to herself. "I was one of the child vampires."

But as much as she wished to convince herself that she had been born a vampire, she wasn't entirely positive.

For as long as she could remember, and that was over a hundred years, she had been having this nightmare. Sometimes, it would occur as often as every night, or even twice a night, and sometimes she went months without having it.

Sune rolled over in the ancient bed Dark had given her in her own room in the labyrinth. She inhaled the smoky scent of the bed sheets and grinned softly. She loved that smell.

"Might as well go back to sleep," she murmured. Having more than a hundred years of experience of determining what time it was when the sky wasn't visible, Sune deemed it midnight and closed her eyes gently, falling back into unconsciousness.

* * *

_"Frost!"_

_Frost whipped around, grinning at the person who had called his name._

_"Kaijei, hey!"_

_Frost trotted over to his friend, taking her arm and pulling her in the direction he had come from._

_"Come on Kaijei, me and Nef are going swimming! This time, we're seeing who can hold their breath longest!"_

_Kaijei shook her head worriedly. "Frost, when will you and Nef stop being morons!? You could drown!"_

_"Not likely," Frost smiled. "Me and Nef got lessons from a Zora. And anyways, we've got a really awesome lifeguard."_

_Kaijei rolled her eyes at her new title. "I'm not qualified to be a lifeguard!" she protested. "I can barely swim!"_

_"Oh, whatever, Kaijei!" Frost sniffed. "You can swim better than me and Nef put together! Why are you so worried about swimming?"_

_Keijei was silent, worry making her forehead crease. _

_"Oh, come on, Kaijei," Frost said, trying to lighten the moment. "We'll be careful."_

_He grasped a lock of Kaijei's light brown hair and gave it a tug. "Come on, I'll race you!"_

_Frost whipped around and took off running towards Lake Hylia. Kaijei rolled her eyes, grinning, and began to tear after Frost. After a few seconds, she was already ahead of him by a few feet._

_"Damn, girl!" Frost panted. "You're making me look bad!"_

_The two arrived at the lake, and in the distance could see Nef, pacing impatiently at the shore. His dark brown hair was sticking out in all directions; he'd obviously already been in the water._

_"Hey, finally!" he called when he spotted Frost and Kaijei._

_"Alright, Nef, let's see who has better lungs!" Frost went running towards the overhang where the Lakeside Laboratory was located. Yanking off his shirt, he flung himself off the cliff and landed with an enormous splash in the water._

_When he surfaced, he noticed Nef was already beside him._

_"Ready?" Nef asked, his fingers clasping the sides of his nostrils._

_"Set. . ."_

_"Go!" the chorused, diving under the calm piercing sheet of blue._

_The sun was starting to set when Frost and Nef began making their way to the shore. The sky was a deep vermillion shade, the sun almost the exact shade. Not a single cloud veiled the sky._

_Nef was pulling his shirt on, heading for the gates outside Lake Hylia. "Geez, I'm gonna be late! My dad's gonna be angry I was out past curfew!"_

_"See ya, Nef!" Frost called. "If he doesn't skin you alive, meet us back here tomorrow at noon."_

_"Yeah!" Nef was already gone by the time Kaijei was beside Frost._

_"You know, Frost, it makes me really uncomfortable with you two out there." She twirled a lock of curly brown hair around her thin fingers fretfully._

_"Why?" Frost's eyebrows creased. "I've told you a million times Kaijei, there's no reason to worry!"_

_He stepped forward to embrace her. She laid her head against his bare chest._

_"I know but. . ." she began, but her voice withered away._

_"What?" Frost asked gently. "But what?"_

_"It's so hard when I love you two," she mumbled._

_Frost nodded, rubbing his cheek against the top of her head._

_"I know, Kaijei. But really, we're fine out there."_

_Frost knew how much he and Nef meant to Kaijei. She lived with her older sister and her husband ever since their parents died. And it hurt Frost to see Kaijei worry, when she was his best friend, besides Nef and his only brother, Jeff. Him and Jeff lived with their uncle in Kakariko Village, but he hardly gave them curfews or anything. It wasn't that he didn't care or was a bad guardian, he just didn't seem to find a point in it. Their uncle was extremely lenient, but Frost never really took advantage of it, unlike Jeff._

_"Well, Frost," Kaijei pulled away from Frost. "I better get home."_

_Frost watched sadly as Kaijei went to walk away. Her light brown curls bounced against the back of her head with every step she took. Suddenly, before he realized what he was doing, he was racing forward towards her._

_"Kaijei, wait!"_

_Kaijei paused as Frost grasped her gently around the shoulders and faced her to him. After staring into her wide, brown eyes, he wrapped his arms around her and planted a soft kiss on her pale pink lips._

_Kaijei froze, but didn't push away._

_After a few seconds, she began to kiss him back. Finally, they pulled away.  
_

_"Good night, Kaijei," he murmured._

_Kaijei grinned softly, sadly. "Good night, Frost."_

_As she began walking away, Frost whispered, "I love you."_

_She was gone in a matter of seconds._

_Frost strolled down to the shore again, only this time, he just sat there and stared out at the sun, which was only a sliver of crimson along the horizon._

_As the stars began to blink awake, his eyelids began to feel heavier. It wouldn't hurt to sleep out here again; his uncle knew where to find him._

_Frost was almost asleep when he heard the rustle of the grass. Assuming it was probably Kaijei, or even Nef sneaking out of his house like he sometimes did, he remained calm. But then he heard a voice whisper, "Hello, kid."_

_Instantly, Frost was on his feet, facing the figure the voice came from. He was silent as the voice continued._

_"Look kid, I'm thirsty and you're here, so I'll make this quick."_

_"W-What!?!?" Frost managed to gasp, though he knew exactly what was about to happen._

_"Look, kid, if it makes you feel better, I won't kill you. Hmmm. . . I'll just let you evolve in peace."_

_Frost backed away, pale winter blue eyes wide._

_"Kid, you're beautiful," the voice laughed. His eyes strained to focus in the dark, and he since the voice could really have belonged to a man or woman, he noticed the figure was that of a girl's._

_"Go away, demon!" Frost spat, fists clenched._

_The figure laughed softly. Now that he noticed, her voice was actually very feminine. Geez, when he first heard her, he must really have been out of it to not notice._

_"Come here, kid. You'll enjoy being like me."_

_"No!"_

_There was silence a minute. "I saw you and your little girlfriend."_

_Frost blushed at the mention of him kissing Kaijei.  
"I'm jealous."_

_Frost's teeth clenched. "Go away, demon!" he repeated._

_She was right next to him in less than two seconds._

_"But I can't love you," she continued as if he hadn't said anything. "You're too young, by about five hundred years, and I have to recruit some soldiers. Just close your eyes and it'll be over in a few. . . hours. . ."_

_Frost's scream was cut off as fangs were injected into his neck, and he fell to the ground, doubled over._

_"Sorry, kid. Maybe if you need some company, you'll track me down."_

_And he was left alone to scream in pain._

* * *

Beads of sweat trickled down Frost's face as he reminisced in old, haunting memories. His half asleep mind and diverted from his nightmare to a dream more terrifying. . . memories of his human life.

"And they say nightmares can't hurt you. . ." Frost muttered, snuggling deeper into his sheets, trying to forget about Kaijei and the figure that had stole something incredibly valuable to him. . . even if he never really realized it. His life.

* * *

Leif tossed and turned restlessly in his bed, whimpering and wailing as his mind produced gruesome, gory pictures of vampires. His face twisted into a snarl as he tried to fight the relentless images.

"I don't want to die. . ." he mumbled in his twisted, violent sleep.

* * *

Link clutched his Ocarina, fiddling it around his fingers. His eyes stared numbly at it, trying to focus on its ocean blue paint instead of the nightmare he had just woke up screaming to.

Why, when he had nightmares, did he always dream of Ganon and Majora?

This one was different, however. Instead of him walking away, victorious yet covered in blood, he had awoke as a sword was being stabbed through his throat.

Link's eyes flickered over to the bed on the other side of room where Zelda was mumbling in her sleep; the piece of Triforce on the back of her hand was glowing dimly.

The Hero of Time sighed, then continued to rub the Ocarina, trying to think of anything that didn't involve saving Hyrule.

* * *

"Amber. . ." Oni groaned, waking up fully, trying to block the images that had been flashing through his mind for the past hour and a half. He thought about Amber, her dark brown hair that had wine red tint, and her deep, soulful amber eyes.

"I will find the bastard that took you from me, Amber, and I will make him pay with his life!"

* * *

When Dark awoke, he sensed it was early morning, about five or six. He knew his companions were probably exhausted after yesterday, but he also felt a sense of urgency. Ganon wasn't going to sit around, holding his vampire back, while they rested.

Dragging himself from his own bed, missing the soft touch of the feathery blankets, he trudged for his door. In the main room, he could hear the snores and sleep talk coming from the other rooms where the others were sleeping.

"Uneasy night for all of us. . ." Dark hissed, remembering his nightmare.

Sata.

* * *

Within twenty minutes of Dark's awaken, he had managed to get everyone else up, too. They all crumpled in the main room, too disturbed to get anything to eat, or even discuss their uncomforts.

But finally, Dark broke the silence. "Was I the only one to have a nightmare last night?"

Everyone shook their heads no.

Zelda was rubbing her temples. "Have mercy, Farore, Din, and Nayru, this headache is killing me. . ."

Leif shifted uncomfortably. "I had a really bad dream. . ."

Sune remained silent, unsure how to explain she always had the nightmare she had last night.

Frost drew his knees to his chest, and Dark wondered why he looked guilty.

After a few more minutes, Zelda spoke. "Last night we all had nightmares, yes?"

Everyone nodded.

"We all are sensitive enough to feel the evil around us, due to the increasing amounts of evil vampires Ganon is recruiting, right?"

Dark nodded, understanding what Zelda was trying to say.

"Well, I believe the disturbance is causing us to be having these evil dreams. In each dream I had last, I had several, they each seemed to be trying to imply some code or detail I couldn't quite comprehend at the time. If these nightmares are telling us something, it might be a good idea to not disregard them."

Everyone seemed to consider this.

Sune seemed to be struck by Zelda's words most. Each time she had her nightmare, she would shove it to the darkest, farthest recesses of her mind to forget until she would have it again.

Beside her, Skinner snorted. "Zelda, since when are you so smart and wise?"

Zelda smirked triumphantly. "Since I'm Holder of the Triforce of Wisdom."

Everyone snickered as Skinner muttered, "Oh."

***********************************************************************************************

AK: Um. . . so this chapter was a little different! We got some details about Sune and Frost's past, and we'll learn some more about them as the story continues. Now, this chapter might have seemed to lack plot, but it actually does have a significance that will develop farther into the story.

Okay, and about Dark and Oni's asses. . .

It seems most people believe they have nice asses (Dark's is _very_ nice) so now I have another question. . .

Which of the two is more sane?

Is Dark?

Or is Oni?

Let me know which one needs a straitjacket!!

Dark & Oni: . . . .


	17. Complications

Link and Zelda had never felt more uncomfortable. . . and they had seen Ganon do a victory dance.

They shifted stiffly beside each other. Zelda took a little nibble of her apple and tried not to focus as the vampires surrounding her, Link, Skinner, and Oni were tearing ravenously into raw chunks of meat.

Even delicate Sune was ripping into the meat, blood trickling from her mouth as the juices ran from her mouth and fangs.

Skinner slowly sipped the scalding soup Sune and Zelda had prepared, and Link had settled for some bread the girls had baked. Oni claimed he wasn't hungry.

As the vampires cured their hunger, Link suggested, "Maybe we should go over fighting tactics."

Dark swallowed a piece of raw flesh.

"Good idea. I say we start with attacking one of the Offense Teams."

"What's an Offense Team?" asked Sune, licking the blood from the raw steak on her lips.

"An Offense Team is a team of Mortal Bashers positioned around a certain area. They are to attack any mortals that come within their range."

Murmurs of acknowledgment rippled though the group. Everyone's meal seemed to be finished, which left them with the task of organizing their battle tactics.

Leif's eyebrows creased, and he inquired, "So, are we going to kill them?"

"Yes. But there are several scattered through out Hyrule."

"So, which one are we going to start with?" Zelda asked meekly, daunted by the thought of having to walk up to a vampire and challenge it to a fight.

Dark frowned. "We should start with one farthest from any other of the teams, like the one on Death Mountain. That way, when we kill them all, they other Offense Teams won't notice they're gone until it's too late."

Link nodded, impressed with Dark's suggestion.

"So, uh, when do we leave?" Oni asked, standing up. From the looks of it, he was ready to leave then and there.

"Well, Link and Zelda still need time to recover," Dark reminded them.

Zelda grimaced as her broken wrist throbbed, as if it were trying to say, 'Ha. I'm the reason we can't leave now.'

_But what if I used my healing powers. . .?_

"Um, Dark," Zelda cut in. "I might be able to make it heal faster."

Dark's eyebrows pulled together. "How?"

"Well," Zelda began quietly, "I am a magician in the arts of Light Magic. My skills including healing."

Link nodded, taking Zelda's good hand. "Then you can heal our broken wrists?"

She frowned, but nodded. "It will take a lot of my magic away, and it might be a few days before I can accumulate any more."

"Are we willing to risk that?" Skinner interjected. "We've seen what her magic can do, and I'm sure if could wait a few more weeks until their wrists healed, her magic could be all the more powerful when we encountered the Mortal Bashers."

Oni didn't seem to agree. "Skinner, we can't sit around for a few more weeks! Ganon's army is already at a frightening size; we can't sit around any longer than we already have!"

Skinner growled back, "We'll be wasting magic to use it on them and show up with no back up defenses!"

"Zelda isn't the only one in this group, Skinner! We have four other vampires, an immortal deity, and two skilled mortals to fight as well!" Oni countered.

"Do you actually think Leif will make a useful addition?" Skinner asked coldly.

There was silence. Oni's eyes were slits, and a low snarling sound was erupting from his throat. Zelda watched with anxious, uncomfortable eyes. Finally, Dark placed himself between the two antagonists.

"Okay, we're wasting everything important to us right now! We're not going to get anywhere by arguing all the damn time!" Dark rubbed his temples and continued, trying to remain calm. "Look, I agree Zelda is a good addition, and her Light Magic is a powerful source to not be wasted, but we all know it's gonna be more than Zelda fighting."

Skinner turned away, scowling, while Oni crossed his arms.

Zelda's voice piped up gently, "I don't mind staying behind while everyone else leaves."

Link stared at her in horror. "No way, Zelda! You're coming with!"

Dark's gaze traveled across the faces of the other Demon Bashers.

"Okay, let's put this to a vote," he said exasperatedly. "Who says Zelda should heal Link and herself with her magic?"

Sune, Link, and Oni raised their hands.

"Who says she shouldn't?"

Skinner and Frost raised their hands.

"Well, Zelda, you should vote," Skinner told her.

Zelda shook her head. "It doesn't matter. Even if I were to heal me and Link, it would take only about two days to charge up enough magic. And if we do start with the Offense Team on Death Mountain, the trip will take a few days, so I can recharge my magic then."

Skinner seemed to consider her logic. "Okay, I change my vote," he announced, and Frost nodded in agreement.

"Alright then, Zelda, heal yourself and Link," Dark commanded.

Zelda nodded, gingerly unwrapping the bandages securing her wrist. She held her good hand over it and paused, a shining pale golden light glowing around her hand. She placed her hand on her wrist and held absolutely still as the magic coursed around her cracked bones and attempted to seam them back together.

The sight was rather gruesome, watching as the broken bones twisted back into place. Zelda neither grimaced nor complained, and within a few seconds, her wrist appeared normal and healthy.

"Okay Link, you're turn," Zelda announced gently, taking Link's hand and performing the same method on his wrist. He didn't show any sign of pain or discomfort.

When the magic faded visibly from Zelda's hand, she flashed a soft grin at the vampires, Skinner, and Oni.

"Impressive," agreed Skinner grudgingly.

"Didn't it hurt though?" Frost persisted.

Link shook his head. "Naw, the magic numbed the area around my wrist while it repaired the fractures."

"Now," Oni cut in, "Are we leaving soon or what?"

"Yeah," agreed Frost, stretching. "I'm itching to find some Mortal Bashers!"

"Well, don't forget we have mortals with us," Sune put in. "We'll need to make sure they have food and all that."

Link made a face. "Look, I've gone a few days without a decent meal. I think I can manage."

"Well, what about Zelda?" Sune hissed. "She might not be used to those kind of conditions."

_Wrong thing to say, Sune. . .!_ Dark groaned to himself, forgetting that Sune and Frost and didn't know Zelda was a princess.

Zelda's eyes narrowed; obviously, she was offended at the thought of being too prim to survive a few days without food. Sune looked puzzled at Zelda's suddenly hostile reaction.

"Well, _Sune_, I'm sorry I was born into the Royal Family! That doesn't make me less capable of surviving a few days without an elegant dinner awaiting me!" she spat in contempt.

Sune's eyes darkened and she stalked forward, light golden hair swishing gently. The aura around Sune frightened the dumbstruck warriors and vampires.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I offended her Majesty. I didn't know you loathed the thought of concern from a team member."

Zelda's mouth gaped, and when she could find her voice, she hissed, "I don't need concern from the likes of you!"

Sune continued to remain calm, which made her all the more terrifying. "Why? Because I don't seem to be elegant and proper enough for your royal tastes?"

The piece of Triforce on the back of Zelda's hand flashed, and Dark froze.

_She wouldn't dare attack Sune. . .!_

"Zelda! Stop!" Link barked, recovering from his shock. He wasn't used to seeing these two so. . . dangerous.

Zelda exhaled loudly, realizing what she had just about done, and her head dropped in shame.

Sune took a few steps back, anger painted in her eyes. She clearly understood she had just escaped being reduced to a pile of charred flesh by a strand of hair.

This enraged her. All traces of calmness were wiped from her face as she screamed, "Fine! If I'm such a useless addition to this team, I'm out of here!"

Sune felt a tingling sensation engulf her body, and in less than half a second, she had disappeared from the Labyrinth completely.

"W-What. . . just happened?" Link stuttered.

Dark clamped his mouth shut, only recently realizing it had dropped open in shock. His crimson eyes flashed to Zelda, and he snarled, "You drove Sune away!"

Zelda's head continued to tilt towards the floor and her eyes studied the earthy ground.

"Zelda, what is wrong with you!?! Sune was only concerned about you and Link, and you turn around and treat her like she's trying to hurt you!"

The silence was horrible.

Finally, Oni broke the tense atmosphere. "We need to leave for Death Mountain now! The Mortal Bashers need to be taken care of!"

"Yeah, let's go," Frost agreed, cracking his knuckles.

"Well, it looks like we just lowered our chances of winning, anyways," Skinner hissed in contempt, his hooded face glaring at Zelda.

". . ." Zelda had no voice. She felt so horrible.

A roar erupted from Dark. "You guys are SO immature! Now we're missing a member we couldn't afford to lose, and we haven't even left the fucking Labyrinth yet! At this rate, I'll bet I'll be the only one who makes it to Death Mountain!!!!" Dark's fists clenched, and his teeth gritted as he struggled to control his urge to lash out at his companions.

No one said anything, and Dark feared they might give up on him entirely. But he said nothing either, that way if they really wanted to leave, he wouldn't be holding them back.

Abruptly, he felt a small hand take his.

Leif stared up at Dark with anxious eyes. "I won't leave you, Dark," he murmured.

"Me neither," Oni added, placing his hand on Dark's shoulder.

"I'm sticking with you, Dark," Frost stepped over to his companions silently and put his hand on Dark's other shoulder.

"I'm in this as much as you are," Skinner growled, pacing over to the group.

"Hey, don't think I'll give up on ya, Dark! Vampire or not, you're still my companion, and Ganon is still the enemy," Link told him warmly.

They all stared at Zelda, who met their gazes with sad eyes.

"I want to help," she whispered. "I won't give up."

Dark smiled softly at them, and announced, "Awesome. We can do this; Ganon will drown in his own blood soon enough. We'll find Sune, and we'll get rid of every last Mortal Basher in Hyrule!"

"Yeah!" they all chorused, a determined light in their eyes. Even Zelda.

"Get ready," Dark continued, "because we leave at sunset."

*********************************************************************************************

AK: Hah! I thought it was about time there was a twist; now that Sune is gone. . . will they have a chance against the Mortal Bashers? Will they succeed or die trying? Why am I asking you?!?!? You won't know until future chapters!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Now, regarding last chapter's question, who's more insane-Dark or Oni- most people agree that Dark is.

Dark: Oh, that is a load of-!

Oni: *laughing to death*

Dark: Dude, is this bash Dark week!?!? AK, none of your readers is showing me mercy!!

AK: Eh, I think you're pretty insane, too.

Dark:*sniff*

AK: But I still wuv you, Dark!

Dark: . . .Yay!

AK: Now, for a last few things to say. . .

Everyone, check out this really awesome fanfic by Onigirl9797 called Devils and Angels! It features everyone's favorite characters. Dark and Oni!! It's really awesome, you should give it a shot!

Oni: Yeah, cuz in that particular fanfic, I-

AK: Shut up, Oni! If they want to know what incredibly awesome twist is in that fanfic, they'll have to read it!! Now hurry, go read it! If you need to get to it quicker, just look for it under my favorite stories!!

Also, while you're on my profile, vote on my poll, please!! I'll appreciate it!!!

Thanx for reading another chapter, and you know the drill. _**R&R!!!**_


	18. A New Conclusion

The group of Demon Bashers slithered up and out of the earthy slope beneath the grave, blinking as the glare from the bleeding sun struck their faces.

"Okay, now listen," Dark told them firmly. "We're heading for Death Mountain, as we all know. But keep in mind, if you start bitching with each other, we might attract attention. We've been lucky so far, coming through here as often as we have. With those stray Team Offenses escaping, I'll bet on my immortality that they've been sent to find us."

The others nodded solemnly; even Skinner didn't have a snide comment to make.

"Now, let's go. Move as quickly and quietly as you can."

The vampires stalked forward at a rapid pace. Even Leif, for such a small creature, was doing well.

However, they didn't make it to exit of the graveyard before Zelda gasped, "You guys are going to fast!"

Realization knocked sense into Dark. What we he thinking, expecting _mortals_ to keep pace with them? Last time they had slunk through Kakariko Village, they had gone slow because Link and Zelda were too injured to go any faster than a walk. Skinner was the only one who seemed remotely capable of keeping pace, and that might only last for a few minutes.

Link dragged himself in front of Dark. "How are we going to do this?"

Dark frowned, taking in four already exhausted faces. . .

He noticed Leif gasping for breath, too.

"Leif?" he murmured.

Leif crumpled to his knees. "Dark. . . I can't go any farther!"

Dark's crimson irises clamped shut. He uttered a frustrated snarl as he rubbed his temples.

_Be patient, damn it! We can work this out. . ._

"Here, I've got it," Dark announced suddenly. "Oni, you can carry Leif on your back, okay?"

"That's how I got him here in the first place," Oni replied, stooping to hoist Leif onto his back.

"Frost, you can carry Zelda."

"What?!" Link demanded. He glared at Dark, though it appeared more as a plead than a opposition. "What if he hurts her?"

Frost rolled his winter blue eyes. "Not likely."

Dark clenched his fists, and spoke through gritted teeth. "We're all in on this, and we all have to trust each other. Frost won't hurt her."

Zelda glanced at Frost with wary eyes, but neither he nor Zelda protested when she was placed piggyback on him.

"Alright, Link, I guess I have to carry you," Dark muttered, though his tone was amused.

Link's expression was priceless. His face tinted red, and he stuttered, "W-What?! I don't need to carry me!"

Dark's mouth only twisted into a wry grin. He laughed dryly, "I'd like to see you keep up then."

From where Oni stood, he rolled his eyes and hissed, "Link, quit being a stubborn ass and let Dark carry you."

Dark's eyes were mocking as Link muttered obscenities under his breath and climbed onto Dark's back. He grinned again, revealing fangs. "Don't worry, Link. I won't bite ya."

Link glared at Dark, but then said, "What about Skinner?"

Skinner stood absolutely still as he took in the even pairs. "I can keep up," he finally responded.

"Are you sure?" Oni asked doubtfully. "You looked pretty crashed before. . ."

Skinner's voice would match a grin as he replied, "I just need to warm up. I was a little stiff from so much inactivity."

Dark and Oni exchanged glances, but finally Dark agreed. "Alright, but if you get tired. . ."

"I won't," Skinner dismissed Dark's concern with a wave of his hand.

"Okay then. _Now_ let's go."

Dark lunged forward so fast, Link yelped. Dark laughed at Link's surprise, and felt the Hero of Time hide his face against Dark's shoulder. He forgot how fast he must be going, at least to Link. Beside him, Frost and Zelda were keeping pace easily, just as Oni and Leif. Skinner was a few footsteps behind, and the shadow vampire's sensitive hearing detected his breath mostly even.

They flew out of the Graveyard entirely, and were already to the Well within a span of a few seconds.

"Well, at this rate," came Zelda's breathless voice, "we might make it to Death Mountain in a few minutes."

"Hmmm. . . logical theory," Dark responded to her, pausing as he shifted Link into a more comfortable position, "but if we keep running like hell, any pursuers are sure to identify us." His eyes clouded, and a crooked, amused grin lit his face. "I guess I should have thought about that before we left."

"So, can I walk now?" Link asked.

"Yeah," Dark bent his knees so Link could slide off his back. "But if we need to get somewhere quickly, we'll follow this routine."

As the other vampires, excluding the Feirce Deity, set there burdens on their feet, Dark began leading them down the staircase several yards away.

Leif kept a gentle grip around Oni's neck. He hardly had the stamina to stand for a few minutes, let alone trek up Death Mountain. Oni wasn't bothered; to him, Leif was about as heavy as a feather.

Oni jogged up a few paces so he was right behind Dark and Skinner. Frost was glancing around cautiously, as if he expected a Mortal Basher to leap out and attack them.

Zelda and Link stayed close to each other, obviously awed at the speed they had been traveling seconds ago.

By the time the procession was at the gate that led to Death Mountain, the sun was completely submerged under the horizon. Vermilion streaks stained the sky, with pale fuchsia patches and in some places, orange clouds. A navy wave was washing over the sky, threatening to drown the fiery atmosphere.

Boots crunching lightly on the earth and gravel, the group began their trek up the trail.

"You think Sune's okay?" Leif's voice suddenly murmured.

"Great Goddesses, I hope so," Frost whispered.

* * *

Sune's cold narrowed eyes took in the enormous boulders and slopes of earth. She paced forward, her emotions tearing through her like a whirlwind.

The vampire plopped down onto the ground, leaning against one of the many large chalky rocks, placing her head between her knees miserably.

_What was I thinking? To treat a teammate so rudely? Great Goddesses, I didn't know she was a princess! I just wanted to show her I cared. I wanted to show everyone I cared. But I just made myself look like a complete moronic jerk. They'll never want me back. Never. And Ganon will never pay for his wrongs. And it's all my fault._

Sune continued to bash herself mentally.

_Hell, I'm worse than Ganon himself. _

Sune tilted her head towards an enormous lava pit. Her eyelids closed slowly, drowsily.

"I guess I'll just do them a favor," she mumbled to herself. A black wave was threatening to knock her unconscious.

Finally, after a massive yawn, she nestled her head against the rock, the pointed edges catching and mussing her honey colored hair, and obliged to the nightmare that she was sure was going to be in her dreams.

* * *

"NO! I won't!" screamed the girl, her red eyes flashing a brilliant ruby shade. She backed away a few spaces, her heart thudding in rage and horror.

"You will, Umbriel," said the man standing in front of her. He snatched Umbriel's hand, and growled, "You have to."

"I don't have to do anything!" she spat, her voice monotonous and threatening. She yanked her wrist free and hissed, "I won't father. I won't do this."

"You have to," he repeated.

"I do not," Umbriel's voice was suddenly calm and low. The rage was being pent up inside, and though it festered inside her, trying to surface, she held it back.

"You are my only daughter. My only child. I do not want to do this either, but the invading vampires demand you as a sacrifice, or they will kill the rest of the Sheikah in our village," he explained, choking the words out as though they tasted bitter.

"How do you know they will not claim me _and_ the rest of the Sheikah? Since when do we so boldly trust other races, especially vampires?" She snapped, lip trembling. Her voice stayed even as she continued, "Vampires have always been our enemy. Ever since the races were created, from the dawn of time, vampires have always destroyed what we worked so hard to achieve. We served the Royal Family without complaint, they attacked and murdered. We tried to seal the evil spirits in the Shadow Temple; they broke the seal and freed them. So you're expecting me to hand myself over to a race that cannot be trusted, and expect them to leave my people in peace?"

Umbriel took a deep breath, trying to slow her racing heart.

Her father stood, dumbstruck, and after a moment, shook his head. "Umbriel, please. I love you more than you could ever imagine. You look so much like your mother. . . I do not want to give you up, but your life weighed against nearly one hundred-"

"Is a risk I'm willing to take," Umbriel finished sarcastically. "Yeah, yeah. Like I haven't heard that one before."

"Umbriel, you would have been leader next, and since it is still your job to protect your people, you must sacrifice yourself." Umbriel's father's eyes were moist, but his voice was firm.

"No," she repeated, like before. "I won't."

Suddenly, her eyes flashing like two crimson orbs, she whipped around and dashed with blinding speed away from her father. She raced from their hut, past the village well, and out into the trees. She looked back once, and saw her father's face.

Anguish was plastered to his face, churned with rage and sorrow.

Mumbling, "I love you Dad, sorry," she whipped around and plunged into the dense foliage. This time, she did not stop nor look back.

***************************************************************************************************

AK: *gasp*

Dark: What's with the dramatic gasp?

AK: Dunno. Just seemed fitting.

Dark: So, what's gonna happen to Sune? Is she gonna ditch the Demon Bashers forever?  
AK: Of course I know what's gonna happen, and who Umbriel is. (You'd know also if you read the characters chapter in chapter 2.) So, please R&R.

Dark: How come you are so quiet AK?  
AK: I feel really horrible. . . I have a headache and I think a fever too. . .

Dark: Aww. . . AK. . . *hugs* I wuv you!!

AK: Yay. . .*T.T*

If you R&R, I might feel better!!

Oh, and about that scene with Dark having to carry Link piggyback, I realize it might have hinted yaoi, but there won't be any in this story. It's not because I don't like yaoi, cuz I do. . . =^.^= but I can't write lemons or romance scenes very well. . . *sigh* Well, hope your enjoying meh story!!


	19. Another One

"When can we stop?" gasped Zelda, wiping sweat off her forehead and narrowly miss tripping over a rock the size of her head. Link grabbed her arm in an effort to keep her balanced.

"Yeah, we need a break," Skinner added, flopping down against a boulder and stretching.

Dark rolled his eyes, but sat down as well, the others mimicking.

"Are we resting here for the night?" Zelda asked, her panting becoming less labored.

"Eh, I guess," Dark grinned, tossing an amused smile at Frost, who reflected his expression. "You mortals. . . all you ever do is complain about being tired."

"Easy for you to say!" Link countered. "You don't need sleep."

"Exactly," Dark grinned, a hint of sadistic amusement creeping into his features.

"And you don't have to eat," Zelda complained, curling into a ball, obviously about to fall asleep.

"Hmmm. . . maybe not your kind of food," Dark grinned crookedly. "But something just as nourishing for us."

"Though we don't have to have it. . ." Frost smiled deviously. "I mean, we can just go insane without it."

Oni rolled his eyes this time. "Hey, let the mortals sleep, and stop with all the talk about blood. They know we need it, but there's no reason to freak them out."

Dark's jaw dropped. "W-Wait a second, Oni!" he stammered. "You need blood as much as us?"

"Well," Oni's grin was matched between a snarl and an amused smile, "it's more "nourishing" than anything I could ever digest. But I don't _need_ it, yet I've discovered it enhances my powers as a deity."

"Geez. . ." Frost huffed. "But you're not addicted to it. . . craving its sweet, agonizing taste. . . trickling down your throat and swirling it around your tongue-"

"Frost!" Link breathed, sapphire eyes wide.

"Yeah, Frost. Might as well shut up before you tempt me to do something to Link he might not like. . ." Dark licked his crimson lips, flashing his milky white teeth.

Link gulped, and felt a little lightheaded. Dark was kidding, right?

Dark notified Link's horrified expression and laughed, "Great Goddesses, Link! You don't think I'd actually do that to you?"

Link glared at Dark, not responding.

"Well, go to sleep, Hikari," Dark suggested. "Because we're not stopping every half hour for a break."

Link narrowed his eyes, but leaned his head exhaustively against a large rock and closed his eyes. Within seconds, they could hear his snoring.

"Geez, I forgot how irritating mortals are," Frost murmured, crossing his arms behind his head.

* * *

Pale arms shoved aside a thick clump of foliage, and an even paler figure emerged from the fronds and branches. Her silver hair flowed out elegantly behind her, and her grayish blue eyes, like Lake Hylia during a light storm, narrowed in rage and hurt.

_Why did you leave, Umbriel? Couldn't you tell we needed you?_

The thin girl, who couldn't have been older than eleven, shoved aside more fronds and stepped around twisting roots that seemed to deliberately grab at her ankles. The news she, as well as the rest of the village, had received about an hour ago still rang in her ears:

_"People of the Sheikah Village, a terrible trajedy has befallen our civilization," the chief's words had rung out across the village. Every Skeikah was already assembled, intent on hearing their leader speak._

_"As we all know, the vampires that have discovered our hidden village and that have been visiting for weeks have demanded my daughter as a sacrifice, and a symbol of peace between us and them, and if this demand wasn't met, we'd all be murdered. And, you already know we put it to a vote and agreed my daughter would be the sacrafice, as to spare the rest of our population._

_"Well, just moments ago, Umbriel has deserted her village and position as sacrifice to the vampires!"_

_The entire Sheikah Village exploded in outraged roars. The chief held up his hand to signal for silence._

_"Since Umbriel is not here to be made as sacrifice, and we all will die if she is not, I am sending out a team of my most elite warriors to track her down and bring her back. Since the vampires are returning in three days to take her, they will have a little less than then to bring her back. Alive."_

_Eirian stood frozen, disbelief twisting her face into a snarl. She couldn't believe the vampires had driven her people to this! Having to choose between sacrificing the heir to the village, a beautiful noble girl, or an inevitable, gruesome death._

_Whipping around, silver hair flashing like the moon reflected off Lake Hylia, she spotted her parents' faces. They were horrorstruck, and didn't notice as Eirian began creeping towards the thick ominous forest that had kept their village shrouded in secrecy for many uncountable years. _

_She was dashing away as fast as she could, unable to bear watching the best warriors risk their lives, and the identities of their village and people, to bring back the most beautiful Sheikah there was, just so she could die._

_Nor could she stay, bearing the stares of the other Sheikah as they took in her silver hair, no Sheikah had ever sported silver hair, and gray blue eyes, instead of blood red. _

_She was different, and she couldn't take living like this. Even though no one had ever straight out told her, some part of her screamed, 'You're not a real Sheikah!'_

_Eirian was long gone before her "parents" noticed._

* * *

"I can't do this. . ."

Umbriel slipped through the graveyard, a serene feeling suddenly overcoming her. Shadowed and secure places always made her feel more comfortable, and she certainly didn't feel lonely, surrounded by the tombs of the living dead. She had learned the stories as a child, and knew better to think that most of those graves didn't contain the sleletal remains of a human; a much more supernatural creature lurked beneath the dead soil and decaying grass.

As she passed through the Graveyard, her sensitive trained senses picked up the rustling of the ReDeads, Gibdos, and Stalchildren fathoms beneath her feet. She could imagine their rotting flesh, flaking off in patches, monotonous groans escaping bloodstained teeth.

Unlike the other races, the Sheikah felt no discomfort at seeing these monsters.

Umbriel kept going, thought, realizing she was almost at the exit. Abruptly, she paused.

_So, where exactly am I going? _

Her eyes clamped shut, and a single crimson tear streaked down her pale cheek.

_Somewhere to end all this. . ._

Umbriel's gaze traveled upwards, and she noticed the peak of Death Mountain. She pictured flowing lava, humongous boulders, intense heights. . .

She knew the perfect place.

* * *

Sune awoke groaning to the nightmare. The same one, repeated over and over and over and over for more than one hundred years. . .

"There are only a few ways to kill a vampire," Sune mused.

Her mind went over the ways to actually kill a vampire. Since she studied this a while back, she decided to pick the best way to do what haunted her mind. . .

_A changed vampire has Death Points, because of the effects of the acid, which makes them more vulnerable around their neck, heart, and head. But a born one can't be killed that way._

_But, if you submerge a vampire in lava or fire. . ._

_That's our only weakness. _

Sune frowned as she pondered another thought that had haunted her ever since Frost, Dark, and Skinner had brought it up when they first met.

How was she changed into a vampire?

Certainly she had been born a vampire? She hadn't been changed, would've remembered, right? It seemed every mortal being that expreinced the transformation still had some key memories of being a vampire. But Sune did not.

Her entire life had been about immigrating between parallel worlds and universes. Each time she had met a vampire in each of these new places, they would have something to say about their human life.

But Sune never did.

_Oh, well. Just making this more difficult than it needs to be. _

Sune inhaled slowly and deeply, taking in the thick, choking scent of ash, bubbling lava, and charred earth.

Beneath it all, she caught the faint scent of Frost.

_Why is his scent so. . . charming?_

Sune shook her head miserably. No, she couldn't think that way. Not when she was about to-

"AIIIIIIIGH!!!!" Sune shrieked, her cry echoing all across the mountaintop. She slammed herself to the ground, sobs racking her gorgeous body.

_Of course I can cry! Of course I can cry!!_

Sune screamed again, rage burning within her, to the point where it was flaming on her skin, and she could swear someone was holding a torch to her skin.

"I won't do this anymore!" she screeched one more time, before turning her tearstained face, though still pale without a hint of color, towards the top of the mountain.

And she stood up, ready to go through with her plan.

* * *

The moon was hanging in the navy sky perfectly, not a cloud shading the brilliant snowy light.

It reflected off of Eirian's silver hair, and made it shine in gorgeous radiance. Her thin body slipped around the well as she took a cautious glance around the sleeping village. As she was about to take a step forward, her faded blue-gray eyes darted around, alert for the slightest sound that was not made by her.

Before she could take two steps, she heard the noise.

A faint crash could be heard several yards behind her, as if someone had run into and knocked over a barrel containing objects of some significant worth. Eirian whipped around, frightened by the sudden disturbance in the silence. Ice prickled down her spine as she realized she could distinguish what had made the noise. Back where she assumed the noise had come from, a wooden box was dissentigrated.

"What in hell?" she whispered, inching towards the empty well. Maybe she should find a safe place to rest, so she could continued her pursuit in the morning, when she wouldn't have to look over her shoulder every two seconds.

Grasping the stone side of the well, Eirian took a deep breath and shook her head. The chief's warriors would not wait until morning, so neither would she. If they found Umbriel before her. . .

"Hello."

Eirian's scream was stifled by an icy, pale hand. Its cold touch lanced through her skin, and a shiver ran through her.

"Well, well. I found a delicious little prey to play with tonight."

Eirian's heart lurched. Terror swept through her as she recognized the velvet, seductive purr of a-

"V-Vampire. . ." she whispered accusingly, her eyes narrowing at the face of her captor.

Thick dark brown hair fell in the vampire's face, covering a gorgeous, chiseled face. Under the shadow of his bangs was two piercing purple eyes.

_What the hell?_

"Yeah, I am a vampire! Score one for girlie!" he laughed mockingly, his hand leaving Eirian's mouth to trace her trembling, pale pink lips.

Eirian flinched away, anger and fright churning her thoughts into uncomprehending blurs.

"Girlie, I think I like you," he laughed again, flashing a demented smile. His fangs were _huge_.

"Let go of me," commanded Eirian softly. "You have no right to have a grip on a Sheikah, demon."

This made the vampire laugh even more.

"Girlie, you are not a Sheikah." His hands ran down her neck. "Delicious. . ." he mumbled.

Eirian clamped her eyes shut. "I am a Sheikah."

"You are not," replied the vampire, as if he were casually talking about the weather. "You don't have a single drop of Sheikan blood in your veins. Then again, I could give it a taste and let you know. I've tasted a few Sheikahs to memorize how tangy their blood is."

Eirian whimpered. "Let me go," her rasping voice pleaded.

"No," he whispered back, leaning in, his teeth glistening. "You smell to delicious. . ."

Eirian's whimper became a cry. "Let go!" she screamed, her voice cracking.

A lamplight flickered on in a house. A shadowy figure moved around inside.

"Shut up, girl!" he chastised, giving her a slap across the face. "You wanna get me in trouble?" Another crooked grin slithered across his face.

"Yes, I do!" she protested. "LET GO!!!"

Another lamp flashed on inside a house.

"Shut up, girl," the vampire growled. He pulled Eirian closer, and lowered his teeth to her neck.

"Stop!" she begged, comprehending what was about to happen.

"No."

"Stop! Stop stop stop stop!" she tried to push away, but his grip was like steel.

As if in reply, the snow white fangs punctured Eirian's neck, and she felt his mouth sucking against her neck, slurping up blood out of her vein.

Her scream was cut off, and she felt the acid from his two incredibly long fangs seep into her skin. She tried to cry out, but her voice only gargled as she fell sideways over the well. She teetered over the dried out well, and as the vampire slipped away, chuckling, she felt her limp body crash to the stone bottom.

_No. . . no. . . NO. . . NO!!!!!_

The pain crawled through her skin, reaching her arms, legs, face, skull. . .

The one shriek she could emit was loud enough to be heard from the Sheikah Village.

*************************************************************************************************************

AK: Sorry it took so long to get a chapter up! What was it, three days? Sorry!! I know I've been updating pretty fast, but it may start being reduced to a few times a week, because I do have school, and I might start staying for band practice. But I promise I won't forget this story, or update only once a month.

Dark: Good!!

AK: Anyways, reviews always motivate me, that's why this fanfic out of my three others receives the most updating, so R&R and I might be able to get some more ideas for the next chapter.

Anyways, thanx to all my readers and reviewers!! I luv ya all!!!

Peace!!


	20. I'm Gonna Do It

_Am I dead?_

Eirian struggled to sit up, stiffness tugging at her limbs. Every fiber in her body ached, every muscled strained to do so much as sit up. The pain was unnatural, unbelievable.

Eirian's silver-blue eyes, glazed and clouded, glared up at the top of the well. Dim moonlight was struggling through a mass of ominous clouds. The few rays that struck her skin felt odd, as if she hadn't been in any form of light for years. She glanced at her arm and gasped.

If she thought she was pale before, she looked completely dead now.

"I-I. . . he did this. . ." Eirian clamped her eyes shut. When they reopened, they were blazing with fury. "Umbriel! Look what you've done! If you hadn't run away. . .! Now all the Sheikah will end up like this! O-or worse. . . No, this is worse than death."

Eirian lashed out at the side of the stone well, leaving a huge dent in the chunk of rock. "I will bring you back to the chief myself!"

Ignoring the pain that struck through her like a million whips, Eirian limped over to the metal bars seared into the stone of the well and began dragging herself up.

"You will pay, Umbriel. And the vampire that did this to me. . ." she grinned, sadistically enough to scare Ganon himself. "He'll pay, too."

* * *

"Dark, do you scent something? Unusual?" Frost whispered, nudging the black haired vampire who was "dozing" against a boulder.

Instantly, Dark was alert, sitting up and scenting the air. He frowned, then murmured, "Yeah. . . there's something. . ."

"But I can't tell because of all the ash and heat," Frost fretted, now standing. Beside him, Oni's eyes opened. Leif was curled in a ball next to him.

"What are you two doing?" Oni inquired quietly.

"We smell something," Dark replied, taking a few steps every few seconds to smell the air, so he could determine where the scent was strongest.

Oni was on his feet, too. Leif mumbled something in his daze, but didn't regain consciousness. As much consciousness as a vampire could gain while "sleeping."

"It's a vampire. . ." Frost concluded after a few seconds.

"Yes. And it's familiar. . ." Dark bit his crimson lip.

"As in a Mortal Basher?" Oni asked, eyebrows creasing.

"No. . . not the same tang. . ."

"Then. . . who is it?"

Dark's eyes widened, and a sudden realization stung him.

Abruptly, all he saw was Sune, her honey colored hair flowing behind her as she stared into an enormous pit of lava. The meaning was too clear.

"No!" he cried.

"What?! What is it?!" Frost demanded.

"S-Sune!" Dark exclaimed. "She's. . . she's gonna do it. . .!"

"What?! What is she gonna do!?" Frost grabbed Dark by the shoulders and shook him. "Tell us!"

"L-Lava. . .! She's gonna jump!"

Frost's winter blue eyes widened, and beside him, Oni let out a sharp gasp.

"Where is she?!" Frost pressed, his voice frantic.

"T-The top of the mountain. She must have gotten past the Mortal Bashers. . ." Dark shook his head.

"No! We can't let her do this!" Frost stepped forward, his hands tightening into fists. "She is too valuable to this team. We need her!"

Dark nodded, taking a deep breath. He glanced over his shoulder at Link, Zelda, Skinner, and Leif. They were still sleeping peacefully, too tired to be disturbed by the immortals.

"If we leave, will they be safe?" he asked after a few agonzing seconds.

"Yes! Now let's go!" Without another word, Frost whipped around and was flying up the side of the mountain. Dark sighed, glancing at Oni.

"Well?"

"Let's go," Oni agreed, turning towards the direction Frost had left in.

The two plunged forward, dashing as fast as their immortal legs would carry them. Which actually was very fast.

As Dark, Oni, and Frost hauled tail up the mountain, they didn't once stop to wonder if they were doing the right thing, leaving the mortals and a newborn vampire by themselves. Nor did Dark wonder where his sudden vision come from.

But he knew what had seen was true. Sune was about to commit a horrible deed, and all he knew was that he had to stop her.

* * *

Crimson eyes gazing over the rugged terrain, pale legs didn't bother to avoid sharp stones and loose rocks willing to trip them.

Umbriel had no intention of being careful, or bothering to avoid tripping or gashing her legs. She was about to end it all, so honestly, what did it matter?

She staggered forward, tears streaming and mingling with the blood around her eyes. Ruby streaks stained her cheeks as she continued to plunge forward, a horrible feeling she was being pursued creeping from the back of her mind to form a severe case of paranoia. Every step she took made her mind fantasize someone jumping out behind her, slitting her neck and leaving her to bleed to death.

Even though her pain and suffering was slowing her down, she must have been traveling faster than she had initially thought, because even though she attempted to trek up the mountain only a little over an hour ago, she was nearly halfway up the trail.

_It will be over soon. Just a little longer. . ._

The stars were beginning to fade as she continued to trudge along, more crimson tears slipping down her face.

* * *

_She can't do this. . .! She can't. . .!_

Frost pushed himself again, a spurt of pure energy driving him forward. He felt the wind whispering in his ear, but all he could focus on was what Sune was about to do to herself.

_You're just like Kaijei! What is wrong with you!? Blaming yourself for everything! _

Beside him, Dark and Oni were keeping pace, thousands of emotions painted on their faces.

_Don't end up like Kaijei. . . she thought I drowned after I was bit. . . she thought it was her fault that she didn't tell me she loved me. . . She thought I killed myself. . . so she killed herself. . ._

"Sune!" Frost screeched, suddenly lunging forward even faster than before. "Sune! Don't do it!!!"

"Frost! She can't hear you!" Dark reminded him, yelling over the whirring of the wind as the immortals dodged enormous mounds of boulders and rocks. It wasn't like they'd get hurt. They just couldn't afford to lose any of the precious and scant time they had left.

* * *

". . ."

Sune's cerulean eyes blinked slowly, holding back the storm she wanted to release so desperately. She watched as the snowy stars blinking in the sky fade into the navy blanket of the sky.

"I can't do this. . ."

She slumped against the boulder, tears pouring like a river from her gorgeous eyes, sobs racking her elegant body.

"But I can't live either. . ."

She thought of the swamp of lava a few yards from her. She couldn't even feel the heat.

"No. I have to."

****************************************************************************************

AK: Oh, geez. Sorry for the short chapter. I had a case of Writer's Block, and then I got all obsessed with Death Note, and still am, so I went and wrote a one shot and posted it. If you like Death Note, I wrote a yaoi between L and Light, so give it a shot if you're interested. Anyways, I'm working on this, trying not to butcher it, so please don't get all pissed saying it sucks all of a sudden. I'm really trying here!

Anyways, I'm not sure how fast I'll be updating anymore, but it may be limited to once a month. But I will work on it when I can, okay?

Now, thanx for bearing with me, and you know what makes me want to write more?

Pressing that pretty little review button.

Review Button: Press me. You know you want to. . .

Really. . .

Press me. . .

I'm sexy. . .

Preeeeeeeeeeees meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. . .

AK: . . .? Didn't know the review button could talk. . .


	21. On the Edge

AK: Oh gosh, I've really been neglecting this story, haven't I? Well, with good reason. My computer charger crapped out, leaving my laptop dead, and I didn't get it until January 10!!! But don't worry, I haven't forgotten any of the fans I may have for this story (X3) so here is the next chapter! And in other good news, I think I finally feel my Writer's Block ebbing away. . . little by little. . . I believe I can at least finish this story, though. However, I'm not entirely sure how long that will be, so I won't give anyone false hope when I don't even know myself. But just to say, I'm pretty sure I won't be finishing within the next few weeks unless I submit a chapter or two every day. So, no worries for now!

:)

Now, here you ago! READ!!!! XD

**************************************************************************

A pale shade of vermillion streaked a pale blue sky when Skinner opened his eyes and peered out from the shadow of his hood. Instantly, he noticed two things: Dark, Oni, and Frost weren't there, and he could hear someone approaching from the mountain trail.

Jumping to his feet, Skinner's hands clutched his throwing knives tightly, his knuckles turning white, and faced the direction the sound of footsteps was coming from, gradually becoming louder and louder.

A few feet over, Skinner heard Leif stir, and saw the newborn vampire's emerald eyes flicker open.

". . . Skinner, what's wrong?"

"Shhh!" Skinner hissed lowly. "I hear someone coming!"

Leif turned his gaze in the same direction as Skinner's.

"It's a human," Leif announced quietly.

Skinner's tense muscles relaxed slightly, but he still asked, "Are you sure?"

Leif nodded, eyes bright. "She doesn't have the same cold, harsh scent as another vampire. In fact, she smells. . . wounded."

In horror, Skinner watched as Leif's emerald eyes widened and faded to a deep crimson shade. ". . . She reeks of blood. . ."

******************************************************************************

The sky was already bright with the harsh glare of the sun, even though it was barely above the horizon. Its rays shone easily through the few, thick downy clouds, barely warming Dark and Frost's icy skin. Beside them, Oni's skin temperature was just as freezing.

The trio continued to race time, hoping they could possibly skip the clock to make it to Sune in time.

Within a few minutes, they paused at the base of an enormous cliff on the face of the mountain up the trail. Smaller cliffs jutted out in random places, and when Dark scrutinized hard enough, he noticed iron bars were latched onto the side of the host cliff.

Frost and Oni caught on, and the three began climbing up the side of the cliff, hearts pounding in their throats as Sune's scent became stronger. . . as well as the scents of other vampires.

As they clawed up the cliff, Dark whispered to his two partners, "There are about ten Mortal Bashers up there. Now, when we get to the last miniature cliff jutting out of the wall of this cliff, we'll pause, then get ready to attack. But we'll have to be fast, because I can scent Sune moving around up near that pool of lava!"

Frost nodded, his faded blue eyes alight with fire. Oni gave a slight dip of his head, and continued advancing ahead of the two vampires, credit to his long legs and frightening height.

Finally, once the scent of Mortal Bashers was stained within the three Demon Basher's nostrils, they managed to reach the last cliff before the edge of the large cliff face.

Fortunately, the Mortal Bashers patrolling atop the dominate cliff were inexperienced with scents or hadn't detected the three's intrusion yet.

"Now," Dark whispered barely audible, so Oni and Frost had to strain to listen, even though their hearing was more keen than some of their own species, "we're all going to make a dash through these Mortal Bashers, okay? Kill any that get in your way, but keep in mind every second counts! Just try to get past them so we can reach the top of the volcano, alright?"

Oni drew the Double Helix from the sheath across his back; Frost clenched his fists and bared his pearly fangs.

"Let's go, then," Dark grinned.

Climbing the last few feet of iron bars, the three Demon Bashers pulled themselves to the surface.

Instantly, an overwhelming scent of blood stung their nostrils. Dark's eyes deepened in color; now they resembled onyxes that someone had bled over. Frost's eyes flashed a brilliant ruby shade. Oni turned away, war tattoos flashing scarlet.

In the center of the camp that had been set up by the Mortal Bashers there lay a large pit of dead bodies, still with full veins. Blood leaked from some of the victims bodies, thick and luxuriant.

"Keep your mind. . ." Dark groaned softly, ducking behind a large boulder. Oni and Frost followed lithely, as if they were Dark's shadow.

Two seconds later, a patrol of Mortal Bashers passed in front of the boulder the three concealed themselves behind. The four Mortal Bashers had no knowledge of the trespassers, and continued along with pausing.

"Yep, just as I thought," Dark murmured. "They are newbies, most likely newborns who aren't accustomed to, or have been trained from the looks of it, to check their surroundings by scent. It's obvious they most likely rely on sight."

"Why would Ganon send untrained vampires to patrol an area?" Frost asked, casting anxious glances every few milliseconds towards the pile of dead bodies.

"Probably because," Oni interrupted, "this area isn't visited often, but he still needs his thumb on Death Mountain. And since I know for a fact he keeps skilled Mortal Bashers in Kakariko, he expects them to take out any that might hope to reach Death Mountain."

"Ah." Frost gripped a handful of white and black streaked hair. ". . . Daaark, I want one of those bodies!!"

"SHHH!" Dark hissed. "We can't afford to leave too much scent in the vicinity in case the Mortal Bashers _do_ catch on. And we're not entirely sure they don't rely on sound, either."

"R-Right. . ." Frost tucked his hands in his pockets. "Let's just get out of here."

Dark nodded, then went completely still. His keen hearing picked up the footsteps of each Mortal Basher in the vicinity. He heard the nearest patrol only a few feet away, and once they passed, only heard the steps of vampires in the distance. They were just turning away from the slope that led up the trail to the volcano's crater.

"Okay, when I say go. . . haul tail after me," Dark commanded, tensing his body in the form of a pounce, readying himself for a mad dash.

Oni kept a firm grip on his blade, while Frost kept his fangs bared.

". . . Go!!!" ordered Dark, launching himself forward, a shadowy blur as he flashed the Mortal Basher camp.

Frost and Oni followed on his heels, but their speed wasn't enough to let themselves go through unnoticed.

"INTRUDERS!!!!" came the screech of a female Mortal Basher. Instantly, Dark found him, Frost, and Oni surrounded by nearly a dozen Mortal Bashers. They made a circle around the intruders, malice in their extraordinary crimson pools.

"Well, now," laughed a harsh voice, and one vampire pushed his way forward. Dark brown hair shadowed violet eyes. "What do we have here?"

****************************************************************************

The pain was still fresh as it coursed through Eirian's veins, flashing like lava through her frozen body. She was daunted by how many sounds reached her sensitive ears; she had never even known she had been missing out on so many noises, including ones she didn't know the source of.

At first, Eirian feared she was being pursued as she began her trek up the trail, but even though no one appeared behind her and there weren't any places to hide, she finally figured out she was hearing her own footsteps, though to her ears the delicate noise was advanced loudly.

Even the smells that managed to enter her nostrils seemed new, but even so, vaguely familiar. It amazed her as she realized the smell of air had become crisper and lighter, making it easier to identify other enhanced scents. The way the earth was so musky. . . how hot the fair rays of the sun were. . . even the downy clouds managed to reach her perimeter. It felt like she was learning everything all over again, and her mind was having an odd time adjust to these changes as well.

"So weird. . ." Eirian gasped, not expecting to feel like knives were being shoved down her throat when she spoke.

_Can't vampires run really fast?_ Eirian wondered, feeling power beginning to surge through her blood.

Instantly, to test her theory, Eirian lunged forward, and at first didn't feel any different than if she were running as a human.

But when she came to a rest and looked back to see how much distance she had covered, she was beyond amazed to see that instead of about clearing ten feet in a few seconds, she had cleared nearly a hundred yards.

Blinking a couple times, Eirian figured being a vampire wasn't too horrible. . . until one specific though crossed her mind.

Rage flared inside again, and hatred for Umbriel burst back, strong and fresh.

"Do this. . . to your own people. . .?" Eirian choked out through the ache in her throat. "You're. . . so. . . self. . . ish. . ."

Clamping her fangs shut, which were growing steadier by the minute, Eirian decided to use her nightmare to an advantage.

Taking dainty sniffs every few seconds, she strained to pick out the one she had known since she had met it in the Sheikah Village.

It came easily, and Eirian knew she had a perfect lock on Umbriel's whereabouts. But another smell adorned Umbriel's. . . one that made the hair on Eirian's neck rise in anticipation and thirst.

_Blood._

The hunger for the liquid Eirian spotted in drops on the ground made her watery-colored eyes flash to a deep vermillion. She had not yet tasted blood. . . her eyes could not adjust to its color.

But she knew all too well what it looked like, and though her eyes also had a demonic orange tint, she knew she was going to quench this thirst.

Excitement coursed through her veins as she launched forward, gaining distance in unbelievable amounts of time.

Eirian was whipping past gargantuan chunks of boulders and stones, her thin yet incredibly durable body dodging them with ease. As she raced up the mountain, wind caressing her cold face, she suddenly realized a new set of smells, ones she couldn't determine, and slowed her pace.

Pausing to get a better reading, she began to learn another fact in the science of scenting.

Somehow, by some new instinct or trait she had earned from her almost complete transformation, she could tell four humans and a vampire lay ahead.

Then, something hit Eirian like the sharpest whip: Umbriel's was one of the human scents.

_About time._

*****************************************************************

AK: Yeah, I know the chapter could have been longer, but it's all good. Anyways, I do have a bit of an idea for the next chapter, so I think I'll manage to get it up soon after this one! Yay! I wish I could give all my readers delicious warm chocolate chip cookies (or whatever flavor you prefer) so I guess I'll have to settle for giving my best in this story.

Now, Dark has something to tell you.

Dark: I have a question for all you readers. . . who is hotter? Me or Oni?

AK: *nosebleed* Does my vote count, Dark?

Dark: That depends. Who are you voting for?

AK: Who do you think, dumbass?!

Dark:. . . Help me, I'm clueless.

AK: YOU.

Dark: In that case, yes your vote counts. But anyone else who votes, your opinions will be taken as they come. And even if I end up losing, I promise not to corrupt any votes. . .

AK: Good. You're improving.

Dark: Sooooo. . . if you want your vote to count. . . guess what you have to do. . .

AK: Press that really pretty button at the bottom of the page that says 'Review.'

Dark: C'mon, you can do it!!

AK: Be nice. Some people might not have the mental strength to figure out how a button works.

Dark: I do!

AK:. . .

Dark: Or not. . .

AK: Anyways, review and Dark won't think you don't know how to work a button!


	22. Tension

Yo, readers of my fanfiction! I must ask a favor of you!

In my profile is a poll. . .

And my readers of Demon Bashers must vote on it. . .

Please. . .

I'll give you a cookie. . .

Shaped like Dark's ass. . .

With the same texture. . .

In all its fluffy yet firm goodness. . .

So vote. . .

Pleeeeeeeeeeeease. . .

Thanx. . . ^.^

************************************************

"Almost. . . there. . ."

Umbriel staggered forward a few more feet, before collapsing in the musty, hot earth.

_I'll kill myself or die trying. . .!_

Panting, bleeding, and losing consciousness, Umbriel let herself lay on the ground, oblivious to everything; the heat that was consuming her brain, the blood that was steadily gushing out of various wounds on her body from the harsh trek, and the rapid footsteps advancing towards her. . .

Wait, footsteps?

Dragging her head off the ground, Umbriel's red irises flickered open to see a shadowed figure, adorned in an enormous cloak that seemed to swallow the rest of his body, advancing towards her. Behind him, what appeared to be a frail and sickly child followed at an extreme and amazing speed.

". . ." Umbriel's gaze widened as she realized the child that seemed to be pursuing the cloaked man, she assumed it was a man because of its figure and the way it walked, was actually making a bee line for her.

Barely managing to prop her head up with her arm, she watched as the child made a feverish dive for her.

"LIEF!!!" screeched the cloaked man, throwing some sort of missile at the child.

_What the hell is going on here?_

The shining weapon sailed through the air and managed to collide with his face. The impact of the weapon, from the magnificent force it was thrown at, managed to propel the chestnut haired child to the ground, several yards from Umbriel.

The cloaked man rushed forward, kneeling beside Umbriel.

"I'm not going to waste time asking who you are. Just tell me where you're going so I can hold him back."

Confusion and exhaustion swarmed in Umbriel's head, but when she managed to speak, her voice was ragged and quavering, "Why did you hurt that child?"

". . . He was going to hurt you."

"Th-that's absurd."

"Not entirely."

". . ."

"Come on!" Skinner's voice became slightly frantic as Lief was recovering from his assault. "If we don't hurry-!"

Skinner glanced in Lief's direction, and noticed the child was already recovered. He was racing back for Umbriel at an amazing speed, bloodthirsty eyes focused intently on the wounded, vulnerable teenage girl.

"Get up!" commanded Skinner, dragging Umbriel to her feet and giving her a violent shove.

As Umbriel was shoved ahead at least ten feet, she groaned as she collided with the rough terrain of the ground. Her head tipped back to watch as Skinner pointed daggers at Lief's face, voice harsh as he hissed, "Stop this, Lief!"

"Let me have her!" Lief demanded, his childlike voice squeaking in anger and lust for Umbriel's blood.

Realization dawned on Umbriel as she recognized the fire in the child's eyes, and she began to understand why his speed and endurance was so magnificent.

The cloaked man's words came back to her.

_". . . He was going to hurt you."_

"Sh-shit. . ."

Umbriel had run away from home to escape these beasts, and here they were, right next to her, with some stranger trying to fight one off of her.

Laying there emotionless, she hoped the child would be selfish and suck every drop of blood from her veins, so she wouldn't have to walk as one of them, have her heart stop and never beat again.

_Who knows? Maybe these are the ones that want me anyways. Maybe if I give myself to them now, they won't return to my people. . _.

Indecision raged through Umbriel, and she didn't notice the unfamiliar voices, or at least ones she hadn't been hearing the past five minutes, that were coming from not far away.

One was feminine, and had an anxious edge to it.

"What is Skinner doing to Lief?!" it screeched.

"I don't know!" came a second voice, masculine and upset. "But I thought he was on our side!"

"We need to help him! Lief looks rabid!"

"And get bit by a vampire?! Even if he's still a newborn, he's still a-"

"Link, look! There's someone over there!"

Quick, light footsteps advanced towards Umbriel, and as two figures approached her, she noticed one was indeed a male, the other a female.

The male had golden blonde hair with cerulean blue eyes. He wore a green tunic with white leggings and a worn, leather brown boots. The girl had a flowing silky looking pale blonde hair, with eyes bluer than the boy's. Her dress was regal and appeared quite pricey. A golden tiara rested atop her head.

The girl's face flushed in concern as she kneeled beside Umbriel.

"Oh Goddesses! Link, she's injured!" The girl fretted, taking her wrist.

"All this blood must be what set Lief off!"

"Well, this is a _perfect _time for Dark, Oni, and Frost to just run off! We have no idea where they went! At this rate, we'll be found by Mortal Bashers!" The girl snapped.

She leaned closer to Umbriel and murmured, her voice softer than before, "Here, we'll help you! My name is Princess Zelda, and he's Link!"

Zelda nudged Link, and the two hoisted Umbriel to her feet. Her blood stained their clothes.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure Lief doesn't hurt you. He's only a newborn vampire, and Skinner can take him on," Link spoke reassuringly to Umbriel, his tone soothing.

Umbriel still cast an uncomfortable glance over her shoulder. Skinner was recoiling from each attack Lief directed to him, sparring carefully with him so Lief's fangs never made contact with Skinner's robes. He knew as well as anyone that Lief's teeth, though still premature, would pierce the material of his clothing with ease.

Umbriel limped between Zelda and Link as they lead her to their camp.

They settled her against one of the more smoother edged boulders, and as they did, Link announced, "I'm going to go and try and find out where Dark and the rest went. You look after. . ." Link's voice trailed off as he noticed he didn't know Umbriel's name.

"Umbriel. My name is Umbriel," rasped the battered girl, brushing strands of frayed black hair from her face.

"Alright. Umbriel. Zelda will stay here with you."

Link drew a powerful looking blade from the sheath on his back, and after giving a nod towards the two girls, began racing up the mountain path.

*******************************************************

_What's that sound?_

Eirian's brow furred as the clashes of two opponents became louder.

Umbriel's scent was stronger.

So was blood.

So was vampire.

"This will be interesting. . ." she smirked, turning a corner of the mountain, a blast of scents smacking her nostrils.

What met her eyes seemed to deceive her mind.

She watched as the newborn vampire who resembled a child, she knew by its cold, harsh scent that the child was the vampire, dove in and out, trying to deliver angry, rage filled blows to a cloaked man, who retaliated each strike with carefully choreographed attacks.

Something strange drew Eirian's attention to the cloaked man. He was definitely mortal. . . but his appearance certainly didn't match up with his true age.

_Whatever. Umbriel is very close. Hmmm. . . she near another mortal._

Eirian slipped out from behind the boulders and stones and stalked past the two dueling opponents.

But the newborn vampire, despite his lack of skill, still managed to detect her scent.

His head snapped back in her direction, the cloaked man's eyes averting, too.

"Who are you?" came the newborn vampire's voice, enraged and harsh.

"None of your business, ingrate!" Eirian snarled, flipping her silvery hair, sparks flashing in her watery eyes.

Lief's teeth gritted as he paced forward towards Eirian, his eyes challenging.

"She's mine," he growled.

"She's _mine_," Eirian countered, not realizing that this child could not have deduced that she was following Umbriel unless he were either highly intellectual, or. . .

"Return to the Sheikah," Lief ordered her.

Eirian froze.

"But I don't-"

"Look like a Sheikah?" Lief finished for her. "So? You're mind is very easy to read. Now leave. Umbriel is mine!"

"No! She's mine!" Eirian protested, her voice as childish as Lief's.

"Eirian."

The silver haired vampire's immortal blood ran cold.

"You are a newborn. You want blood for revenge."

"Shut up, child!" Eirian spat, eyes flashing vermillion.

"Leave."

"No!"

Skinner, who had been watching the entire exchange with wide eyes, placed himself defensively between the two vampires. Oni would beat his ass if he let Lief get _too _hurt. . .

"This is not your territory," Skinner told Eirian, the entire time his back to Lief. But he could feel the prodigy's eyes boring into his robes, past them and through his skin, all the way to his heart and mind.

"Move, mortal," she spat, baring fangs.

_He smells so. . . intriguing. . ._

She grinned, sadistically. Hungrily.

Before Skinner could comprehend what was happening next, Eirian was tackling him over, fangs reaching down to his neck.

"LIEF!!" Skinner barked, and within milliseconds, he felt a second, lighter weight, atop him.

Skinner saw Lief doing all he could to dislodge Eirian from his body, but because of his weak stature, failed.

Eirian's fangs made another lunge for her victim's neck, but before the pearly dagger like teeth could meet his flesh, Skinner felt her weight suddenly vanish.

Looking up, he watched as Eirian was flung across the mountain path by some unphysical force. She crashed into the boulder with an enormous crash.

Skinner groaned and peered over at Lief, whose eyes were misted and unfocused.

_That kid keeps getting more and more strange. . ._

Within a few seconds after Eirian's impact, Zelda appeared.

"What was that?" she gasped.

"Zelda! Get back to Umbriel!" Skinner screamed, racing back towards her, snatching the numb, almost unconscious Lief by the hand as he went.

"Why-?"

Eirian was already turning the corner, yards away from the broken and injured Umbriel.

*************************************************************

"Well, well, well. Nothing like some intruders, vampires nonetheless, to cure our boredom."

The violet eyed vampire sneered in Dark's face. He was reeking of blood and flesh.

"Sorry. We don't entertain," Oni snapped, holding the Double Helix no more than centimeters from another Mortal Basher's face, who narrowed their dark golden eyes at the Feirce Deity's gesture.

"Oh, goody! An immortal god!" the violet eyed vampire continued to mock, who obviously appeared to be this flock of Mortal Basher's leader. "I'm sure we can find a way to prove the world you have a weakness."

"I don't have any weaknesses," Oni responded in monotone.

"_Everything_ has weaknesses," he disagreed mildly.

"Whatever, Feirce Deity," he snickered. "You keep believing that."

"Look, Violet Eyes," Dark snarled. "Get the hell out of our way, or we'll prove everyone _your_ weakness."

"I wouldn't count on that. And my name isn't Violet Eyes."

"Oh, it isn't?" Frost countered sarcastically.

"Then what is? Ganon's Slave?" Dark taunted.

The vampire's jaw clenched. "Shut it, shadow."

"Oh, I'm so hurt."

"Sata's reject."

An instant wave of rage consumed Dark.

"Listen, buddy!" Dark yelled, his voice ferocious. "You get the fuck outta our way, or Ganon's gonna reject your dead spirit when you go crawling back to him so you don't end up in the Dark Realm! I hear he doesn't like failures!"

"You should know."

With one single deck across the violet eyed vampire's jaw, Dark started the battle that had been hanging in the air.

He knocked the leader to the ground, swinging punches at the infuriating Mortal Basher. Behind him, Frost was cornered by three other vampires, each with wild and crazed looks in their eyes. As the three launched themselves at Frost, he dodged each attack and retaliated with well aimed, accurate kicks, sending them into Oni, who with one easy swipe of the Double Helix, chopped each head off like butter.

The other flock of vampires halted before Oni, obviously fearing his godly superiority. They froze for a few seconds, then fled across camp.

The only one left was Violet Eyes, who was still locked into combat with Dark.

The two were practically dancing as they dove in and out, lashing their hands out like claws, delivering kicks that never hit target. Frost and Oni dashed forward, intervening between the two antagonists.

"Die! DIE MOTHER FUCKER!!!" Dark was screaming in almost unintelligible vocals.

Frost dove at Dark and pinned the flaming vampire to the ground as Oni stepped forward and, just as he was readying to drop his blade onto Violet Eye's flesh. . .

His blade sliced through air.

"Where in hell did he go?!" Oni muttered, whipping his head in every direction.

"Heh heh heh. . ."

The voice was carried through the wind.

"All enemies have a weakness as well as advantages their opponents might underestimate. I underestimated you this time. I see you are worthy opponents. Not now. . . but next time. . . true power will grace your vision and render you helpless. Farewell. . . intruders. . ."

Dark's face, contorted into a snarl, eased back into a scowl. Frost lifted himself off of the Demon Basher's leader, and turned to Oni.

"He got away. . ."

"Naw, duh," Oni retorted sarcastically.

"Well, whatever! I know we'll run into him again!" Dark spat, already racing in the other direction. "He knew what he was doing!" he called over his shoulder.

Frost and Oni whipped around after him, and soon they were racing up the slope, the heat rising to extremes.

"He knew what we were doing, and his plan was to slow us!"

"So Sune-"

"No! He didn't win! He said next time. . . Obviously he is implying Sune is still alive!" Dark's voice was hysterical.

"But how does he know Sune?" Oni asked, confused.

"Who cares?" Frost dismissed Oni's question. "Let's just focus on getting to her!"

The heat was already starting to make the immortal creatures uncomfortable, and it hazed their senses. . .

But one scent hung thickly. . .

Sweet and pure. . . light and cool. . .

A pale figure paced in front of the lava crater silently, gorgeous golden hair flowing like a river behind her.

She glanced up as soon as she heard the footsteps.

And backed away from the Demon Bashers slowly, a threatening look in her icy eyes.

****************************************************************************

AK: Wow. Took me forever to get back to Sune, huh? And since I was without my laptop, because the charger messed up, I couldn't update in forever! But now I'm back with a charger, as well as a SECOND one, so I should be getting in some more frequent updates.

Anyways, regarding last chapter's poll. . . It looks like. . .

The winner was. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

Dark!

Anyone reading my reviews, all those "anonymous" people were Onigirl. So she gets ONE vote. NOT FOUR.

People who voted for Dark:

AkumuKitty9797 (HEY! I can vote!!)

Starlll

littegreenparrot

Madgirl-L

People who voted for Oni:

Onigirl9797 (Wow. Shocker. ^.^)

Sempiternal Zephyr

Starlll

Yes, Starlll voted for both, but I'll accept both votes on the grounds that he's awesome and can have two votes!!

But anyways. . . it's official! Dark is hotter than Oni!!!

Now. . . here's another question I must ask my faithful readers. . .

Who is smexier? Dark or Oni?

And I'm not just asking for hotness.

Who gives you a more violent nosebleed?

Dark?

Or Oni?

So.

R

&

R

And let me know!


	23. In Our Favor

"Sune," whispered Frost, his voice just audbile over the churning of lava and flares of magma. Hot cinders danced around Sune's face, twirling her thin, long hair and making her eyes narrow.

"Frost," Sune countered emotionlessly.

"Sune, come away from there!" Frost cried out, taking a gentle step forward.

Instantly, Sune backed away, glaring.

"Please, Sune. . ." This time, Dark spoke, fixing the blonde vampire with a comforting smile.

"Why?" Sune murmured, facing the crater a few inches from her feet.

"Because you can't do this! We need you! Hyrule needs you!" Frost had taken another step forward, tears beginning to run down his pale face from winter blue eyes. He stared at Sune in horror, as if she would jump into that raging infeno right before his eyes. "_I_ need you. . ."

"Sune, you can't kill yourself just because of Zeld-"

"It wasn't Zelda!" Sune screamed suddenly, making the three warriors flinch as she rounded on them, advancing towards their group, fangs reflecting the fires flaming around them.

"It took me all night to figure out that Zelda isn't my problem. Why would I let something as trivial as that bother me?" Sune grinned, a demented sort of grin. "No, I still have those dreams. I still have no family. I still don't know who killed me!"

Dark cocked an eyebrow, but not he nor Oni or Frost moved a muscle as she continued to pace forward.

"I'm still plagued by that dream. . . I have been living my whole life like nothing is wrong. . . But I can deny it all I want. . . I wasn't one of the pure vampires, born as one. Someone did this to me. . . And I don't know who. . . But I'm useless. No one needs me. My family. . . they'll just leave me to die. . ."

Confusion seemed to cloud all four, and Sune, who looked the most perplexed of all, felt as if everything she seemed to be. . . remembering. . . was hitting her like the weight of the Deku Tree toppling onto her.

"They. . . hated me. . . I was strange and different. The village thought. . . I was a witch. . . I could teleport. . . so my family, still having enough heart to not let me be burned in cold blood, left me. . . in. . . that cell. . . and. . . he. . . found me. . . bright yellow eyes. . . b-bit me. . ."

Sune collapsed to her knees, but the tears fell silently down her face, and she continued, "C-Couldn't remember anything. . . all I wanted was. . . was. . . blood. . . I-I was useless. . ."

Her head dipped and tears streamed incessantly. Frost stepped towards her slowly, and when he was positive she wouldn't whip around and dash back to the lava pit, or strike out at him, he kneeled beside her, placing a white hand on her shoulder. She glanced up at him, through blood-shot eyes and tears, and threw her arms around him, where she continued to sob onto his shoulder.

"Sune. . . you're not useless," Frost whispered in her ear, feeling her stone cold arms tighten around him. "We need you to finish Ganon. . . and save Hyrule. . . and. . . Sune, I need you. Y-You. . . just like. . . Kaijei. . . y-you can't!"

Dark and Oni watched with tears in their own eyes as the two vampires gripped each other and cried, the heat of the volcanic crater still blistering as hot as ever.

"Please Sune. . . don't do it!"

Sune glanced up at Frost, and with one last sob, choked out, "I-I won't, Frost. . ."

Dark and Oni felt the numbness from their legs recede, and raced forward to kneel beside Sune and Frost.

"Sune? We need to get back to Link, Skinner, and everyone else!"

Sune nodded weakly. "Right. . .! Let's go!"

* * *

"Get away, Eirian," Skinner snarled, darting towards the silver haired vampire looming over Umbriel.

But Eirian hardly heard him; she stared in contempt and disgust at the sight of the broken and dying daughter of the Sheikah cheif.

"You'd rather die an agonizing, painful death, rather end it quickly and painlessly to save the lives of your people. . ." Eirian sniffed, giving Umbriel's side a vicious kick; Umbriel moaned and let her hands fall limply over her torso.

Skinner lunged forward, but Eirian didn't flinch.

"I can't kill her. . ." Eirian suddenly whispered. "I wouldn't be a better person- vampire, whatever, to kill her now. . . they would be so disappointed to see her already morphed. . ."

Skinner stood silently, knuckles white from the pressure of his grip on his daggers.

Zelda came rushing up, the unconcsious Lief in her arms.

She didn't dare say a word.

". . .Umbriel is going to kill herself when she wakes up," Eirian told them quietly. "She deserted the Sheikahs because she was to be used as a sacrifice to the vampires."

"I see. . ." Skinner murmured.

"But I have no more business with her," Eirian spat. "I have my own motive." She turned to face Skinner. "A purple eyed vampire with dark brown hair is merciless. I want to avenge my transformation by murdering him."

"Eirian," Skinner began, a little uncomfortable. "Would this vampire be a minion of Ganon?"

Instantly, Eiran's face contorted into a snarl. "I wouldn't doubt it. Why?"

"Well," Skinner rubbed the back of his neck. "We are Demon Bashers. We're after Ganon and his minions. He's harmed our allies, and we're going to avenge them."

Eirian's cold eyes flashed, but she didn't say anything.

"If you could agree to a truce, would you. . . join our force?"

Skinner held out his hand.

Eirian eyed Skinner suspiciously, obviously daunted by his cloaked appearance, but took his hand within her own and shook it.

"I will join you. Maybe we can find Umbriel's hunters. . ."

Strange, how when Eirian spoke Umbriel's name this time, no bitterness was behind it. She had understood what Umbriel feared, how she didn't want to become one of these demons, and realized that the girl was innocent and naive. How she could not bear to give her life. While Eirian was cursed with immortality, Umbriel could have had the same. Or maybe they would just kill her and drain her veins.

Skinner seemed to notice the change in attitude, and said, "We will do whatever we can to destroy as many of Ganon's minions as possible."

Eirian had begun to nod, when she heard footsteps advancing towards them.

* * *

Dark, Oni, Frost, and Sune made their way down the mountain trail, and within a few seconds, they were already past the camp were old Violet Eyes and his patrol had resided. They raced down the mountain side, and found themselves only several hundred yards from the camp they had set up yesterday, when a familiar scent surrounded them.

"Link!" Dark called out, confused, to the blonde headed Hero they came to a blurring halt to in front of.

"D-Dark! A v-vampire. . . attacked a girl, and then. . . Zelda - and Skinner-!"

Link's incoherant stammering was cut short as Oni scooped him onto his shoulder and followed behind Dark as he led the group the rest of the way back to the camp.

* * *

"I hear footsteps. . ." Eirian announced, whipping around to face the scent of three vampires, a mortal, and a deity.

* * *

As the Demon Basher's leader, Dark felt the sense of protection overwhelm him when two unfamiliar scents flood him, as well as Link's warning of threat.

He charged up to the remaining Demon Bashers, Skinner, Lief, and Zelda, and froze when he saw Lief our cold in Zelda's arms and an unfamiliar, violent looking vampire standing stiffly besides a dying, bloody mortal.

"What's going on?" Dark demanded, thundering forward, eyeing Eirian.

"Dark, this is Eirian. Eirian, this is Dark our leader, and the other Demon Bashers, Oni, Link, Frost, and Sune."

Dark's scarlet eyes narrowed.

"Skinner, what is she doing here?" Dark asked icily, fear and rage swirling inside him.

"Well, she knows about Ganon and wants to annihalite him as well-"

"Skinner, you don't just welcome any vampire who wants to join us!" Dark roared, lunging forward. He desperatly tried to ignore the smell of blood wafting from Umbriel's body.

"Dark, I just-"

"Shut it, Skinner!" Dark snapped. "She could be a spy! She could be sent from Ganon! She-"

"Dark," came a gentle voice.

Zelda stepped forward, Lief still cradled in her arms.

"Eirian can be trusted."

Eirian looked up from where her head had been bowed.

"How do you know? She may look innocent, but-"

"Dark," Zelda interrupted him again. "She is no traitor. Treachery is considered evil. Let her touch the Master Sword. If she suffers no more than a few minor burns, she is evil."

Link, who had been shaking on his legs, stepped forward, pulling the Master Sword from its sheath. He looked as perplexed as ever, but held out the sword to Eirian. Confused, too, Eirian let her hands wrap around it.

Her pale skin sizzled a bit, but Eirian only pulled away, hissing a bit.

"See? If she were pure darkness, she would have fallen into a slumber-like state, then exploded into charred remains."

". . ." Dark glanced at Eirian, seemingly reading her watery eyes. "I see. . ."

He stepped forward to Eirian. "Are you interested in joining our forces?"

She nodded fervently.

"Very well. Welcome aboard, I guess."

Dark turned from Eirian, and a hint of authority entered his voice.

"Zelda, what's wrong with Leif?"

"He passed out after. . . performing some brilliant mind abilities. . ."

"He's fine?"

"Yeah. He'll wake up any minute now."

"Good. Now, since we've retrieved Sune and accepted a new member, I think we should head for Gerudo Desert next. The next biggest patrol has taken over Gerudo Foretress, and we need to lead an ambush."

Everyone nodded, but Eirian cut in. "What about Umbriel?"

"Who?" Dark frowned.

"Her," Skinner jerked his thumb in Umbriel's direction.

"Ah."

"Can you. . . fix her?" Frost begged, excited by the raw blood still gushing from her.

"I can," Sune replied, gliding over gracefully to Umbriel, not in the least perturbed.

"Dark? Let's stay the night to rest and heal the weak, and we can move on in the morning, Umbriel and Lief should by awake by then," Sune declared, rummaging through Zelda's bag for potions and tonics; she produced a roll of gauze.

"I suppose all of this should be in our favor. . ." Dark murmured, casting one last glance at his group before he and Oni began preparing the camp for another night.

******************************

AK: Wow. I'm finally back.

Yeah, it's like one thing after another. . .

I get my computer charger, then I lose computer privilges.

And now I'm staying with my uncle, and he doesn't have Internet, but I come back to my house every so often, and when I do, that's when you can expect updates. Usually on the weekends, thought.

But thanx for being patient, and I'm soooooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in forever!! Anyways, please leave a review, and let me know the story still sounds good!

Dark: Yeah! And reviewers get. . . uh. . . waffles and free tickets to AK's other fic, Ask Dark Link! . . . She shows no mercy to me. . .

AK: *XD*


	24. Hybrids

It was very early when Umbriel's eyes fluttered open the next morning.

And when she sat up, confusion flooded her like a Goron being plunged into Lake Hylia.

She sat up from her huddle position next to the fire, gazing around at the ragtag group before her. She could barely identify Dark and the others among the shadows cast by the flickering flames, and for a few minutes, she wondered if she were dead.

Suddenly, jolting her back to her senses and making her jump, she saw one of the people, vampire, things twitch and turn over to stare at her.

By her incredible beauty, pearly teeth, long as a knife and sharper than any, and deathly paleness, she knew this was a vampire.

But the silver hair and liquid blue eyes indicated someone else that Umbriel was familiar with, and when the vampire began to crawl around the fire and everyone else sprawled as close as they could get to it, she felt a shudder pass down her spine.

Instantly, Umbriel was cowering against a boulder, scarlet eyes flaming.

"Eirian?" Umbriel choked, watching as the young girl stood only a few inches from her, staring at her as if she were an odd creature she had never seen before.

"Hello, Umbriel," Eirian murmured; the fire lit her hair up extraordinarily, illuminating it as if it were the reflection of a mirror. "I see you're okay."

Umbriel could only mutely shake her head.

"Well, why wouldn't you be? I mean, you're not gonna be eaten by a vampire, right?" Eirian flopped down to sit cross-legged in front of Umbriel. Her faded gray-blue eyes stared intensely at Umbriel.

Finally, Umbriel murmured, "Nothing will have the chance to eat me because I'm. . ."

"Going to-"

"Yeah."

Tears streamed down Umbriel's face. "I know it seems so selfish. . . going to kill myself when I could die to save lives, but I'm not sure they'll just kill me on the spot. . . what I become. . . a-a. . . -But I don't want to! I want to stay human! Eirian, I don't want to be like that!"

Eirian shook her head, a deep sorrow etched into her features. "No, you don't, because even now, after willing myself not to, I still want your blood. You'd just better be thankful that Sune stitched you up and healed you."

"Who?" Umbriel frowned, but for the first time noticed that her legs and side were wrapped with gauze, and by the intense pain in her arm and forehead, she could tell stitches had most certainly been applied.

"Sune. That blonde vampire "sleeping" over there," Eirian motioned towards Sune, who, for any one who didn't know better, was fast asleep against the boulder.

Umbriel's scarlet eyes widened. The thought of having a vampire cleanse and heal her wounds certainly didn't appeal to her.

"But, Eirian. . ." Umbriel spoke softly, not wanting to disturb the people/vampires around her. "Who are they?"

Eirian's eyes flashed, and she replied, "They call themselves the Demon Bashers. They say they fight vampire minions of Ganon's called Mortal Bashers. I joined their league just yesterday."

Umbriel said nothing, just let her gaze fall above her to the dark sky. Stars were still blinking in the black blanket of the heavens; she tried to stifle a yawn.

"Go back to sleep, Umbriel. It's barely four in the morning."

But even as Umbriel complied to Eirian's orders, sleep didn't come quickly. How could she drop her guard around these strange beings? What if one were to attack her? To bite her?

_But Eirian said one of them fixed me up, so I guess if they had any intentions of hurting me, they would have done so before. . ._

And as Umbriel slunk into a natural, peaceful slumber, she forgot why she had decided to climb Death Mountain in the first place.

* * *

"Ganon, it looks like the patrol atop Death Mountain has been ambushed," Sata announced, whipping around to face the Gerudo King, boredom and disgust in her sapphire eyes.

"What? You mean Kyoji's patrol?" Ganon demanded, eyes blazing with anger.

"Well, that is what I said. . ." Sata rolled her eyes, crossing her arms.

"So? Did any survive?" Ganon inquired, trying to hold back the sharpness of his tongue.

"Hmmmm. . ." Sata turned her gaze back to Gossip Stone on the table in front of her. "Kyoji says three of his patrol were killed, decapitated, and the others fled."

Ganon gritted his teeth. "Let me speak to Kyoji."

Sata dropped the Gossip Stone in Ganon's palm and exited the chamber, grumbling under her breath.

"Well, Kyoji? Explain this mess!"

"They're stronger than you give them credit for, Ganon," Kyoji responded, his voice still calm, yet amused. "They saved their friend, Sune, and seemed to have joined two more onto their alliance."

"Oh, so Dark is wishing to challenge me, is that it?"

"I would believe so. He even had a Terminian demi-god, the Hero of Time, and Princess of Destiny among his ranks."

". . .You said Termininan demi-god?"

"Yes sir."

"Kyoji, one of my servants brought me a Terminian girl a few days ago, says a deity of some sort is gonna save her. Did the demi-god with Dark have white hair and seemingly no eyes?" Ganon couldn't help grinning.

"Um, yeah, actually, he did," Kyoji agreed.

"Okay then, Kyoji, listen carefully. I want you to get a few of your alliances and track down Dark's group. Tell the demi-god that _Ganon has Amber_. Okay?"

"Sure," Kyoji's voice indicated he was smiling.

"Now get a step on it!" Ganon barked, and the Gossip Stones were put aside.

Ganon paced along his chamber, forehead creased in deep thought.

If he could lure Oni and the rest of Dark's gang close enough to Ganon's castle, right exactly where the old Royal Castle used to stand except his levitated over an open pit of lava, he could get them out of the way, and go along with his plan.

But if Dark sensed it were a trap, he might prevent his group from trying to rescue Amber.

Ganon was jolted from these tactics when he heard footsteps advancing to his chamber, and a moment later, Roy, with a dazed Ashori pinned to his side, appeared in the doorway.

"What do you want, Roy?" Ganon snapped, glaring at the teenage vampire.

"Sata needs you down in the dungeons," Roy replied, unshaken by Ganon's hostility. He let his thumb caress Ashori's cheek. "She said it's something about the Hybrids."

Instantly, Ganon was shoving past Roy and descending his castle, passing by clusters of his vampire slaves; some were revising strategies to form more patrols so dominating over a village would be easier (he knew that some of them were planning to capture Kakariko Village and Lon Lon Ranch soon) while others sparred with one another, polishing their fighting abilities.

Ganon made it down nearly twenty flights of stairs before he reached the dank, moldy recesses of the dungeons. The corridor where he was to meet Sata was the one that held the creatures that Sata no doubt wanted to converse about.

He reached her quickly, panting slightly, and let his eyes take in her figure and picturesque beauty before asking, "What is it, Sata?"

"Look," she said simply, pointing to one of the cagelike dungeon rooms beside her.

Hidden in the shadows behind the steel bars, Ganon and Sata could hear guttural moaning and snarling. Rustling noises and clangings against the stone wall indicated that whatever was inside was moving about fitfully.

"What? What about the Hybrids?" Ganon frowned, not comprehending.

"You idiot, they're moving," Sata hissed.

Ganon's eye brow raised.

"It means their transformation is complete, and they've been crossed successfully," Sata barked, casting Ganon an irritated glare.

"Oh."

"Well? Aren't you going to let them out?" Sata persisted, stalking towards the bars of the dungeon.

Once Sata had reached within a foot of the dungeon room, though, one of the monsters inside lunged for the bars, its enormous fangs gnawing and crunching the metal bars, leaving dents in them.

Sata studied them, a malicious admiration in her eyes; the beast clinging to the pole looked human, it was a gorgeous female actually, with long shimmering umber hair, but her eyes glinted ruby, brighter than the setting sun. But instead of slender, pale hands, she had furry, dark brown paws, the same shade as her hair, and hooked claws, reaching out at least six inches; blood was drying under the nails.

A snarl was growing in the hybrid girl's throat as her tail, covered with coarse looking chocolate brown fur, beat against the stone wall of her imprisonment, with such force it made the whole cell shake. The girl had to be at least three feet taller than Sata, making her equal height to the Fierce Deity.

"Well, you oaf? Are you letting out the Hybrids or not?" Sata demanded.

Ganon's eyes gleamed, still studying the ferocious creature before him. No doubt this half vampire, half werewolf/Wolfos was going to be made into an easy pet. He could see the obsession for blood dancing in her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm getting to it," Ganon responded, taking a few cautious steps towards the cell to open it.

No sooner did the bars lift that the Hybrid bounded out, her feet replaced with paws and nails as well. She was even more lithe and supple outside her confinement than initially observed.

The Hybrid barked at Ganon and Sata, and then, baring enormous fangs, crept forward, snarling.

But before the Hybird could topple them over, Ganon held out his hand, and, after gathering a swarm of inky black particles of Dark Magic, blasted a handful at the Hybrid, throwing her off her feet and onto the jagged stone floor, where she whimpered and lay still.

"Listen, Hybrid," Ganon roared. "You work for me and the Mortal Bashers, understand? You attack anyone that isn't one of them."

She nodded.

"Now, I suppose so that I don't get you and the others confused, I'll assign you a name."

"Wait, Ganon, before you do that. . . Hybrid? Can you speak?"

". . . Yes, I can," growled the Hybrid, after a moment of silence. Her voice sounded slightly feminine under the demented tone.

"Then do you have a name?" Sata inquired, none too sweetly.

". . .Tara."

"Fine then, Tara," Ganon spoke, rounding on her to stare authoritatively into her garnet eyes. "I'm assuming you know Hyrule's territory well?"

"Very."

"Then what I need you to do is track down a group consisting of vampires, mortals, and one deity. They should be coming from Death Mountain within the next twenty four hours, and it's up to you and the other Hybrids I assign to demolish them, understood?"

Tara nodded.

"Good. Now, I'm making you leader of this patrol, so if you need to contact me or Sata, use this." Ganon slipped a Gossip Stone around Tara's neck. She tucked it under her scant amount of clothing that revealed much of her semi-tan skin.

"I will free the rest of your patrol so wait a few minutes."

Ganon and Sata turned to the other cells, and soon after releasing the beasts within them, didn't hesitate at all to fire beams of Dark Magic at them to will them to behave.

They all crashed to the ground, whimpering. Some that were more fierce than the rest, struggled to get up, but under Ganon's spell, their efforts were in vain.

Sifting through nearly fifty Hybrids scattered on the floor, Ganon chose four more to accompany Tara; an ashen gray male by the name of Korin, a light brown female named Oki, a blonde headed male with one white paw named Hikaru, and a white male with black stripes and more of a cat-like, rather than wolf, appearance. His name was Kaii.

Addressing the five chosen Hybrids, Ganon began, "You five are to destroy the Demon Bashers and prevent them from reaching my castle. Hunt them down, no matter where they go, and kill them, understand?"

The five nodded solemnly, their bright, blood red eyes never blinking. Saliva seeped from their mouths as they stared at Ganon (completely ignoring Sata) and struggled to keep themselves from attacking.

"Now, my pets," Ganon chuckled. "Go quench your thirsts and satisfy your hungers. But if you attack a single creature in this castle. . ." Ganon's smiled was replaced with a snarl, "You will be returned to those cozy little cells."

The five scampered away rapidly; Sata and Ganon didn't imagine that Kaii was more cat-like; he stalked off quickly, his gait elegant and slender, while the other four, burly and massive of muscle, though still lean, thundered away.

"Now, let's take a peak on Amber, shall we, Sata?" Ganon smirked, making his way up the staircase, leaving the other Hybrids still released from their cells, to groan as they sat up, staggering, and escape through the staircases, searching for a way out, their hunger and rage growing incessantly.

***********************************

AK: Heh heh, I'm so evil. . . what do you think of the Hybrids? Monsters that are half vampire, half werewolf/Wolfos, or half vampire, half cat. Strange, I admit, but I don't think the Demon Bashers are going to reach Gerudo Desert quite as easily as they thought they would. . . and will Dark's plan need to be carried out anymore, with these beasts lurking all over Hyrule?

Dark: You are so evil, AK. . . I could almost smell Ganon crying in defeat. . .

AK: I wonder what that _would_ smell like. . .

Dark: Like sweet, sweet chocolate. . .

AK:. . . Now you're starting to sound like the Dark from my Ask Dark Link! fic!

Dark: Well, I'm the one and same!

AK: But in that one, you act like an insane moron, and in this fic, you're supposed to be badass and sexy!

Dark: I'M ALWAYS BADASS AND SEXY!!!!

AK: . . . I can't argue with that. . .


	25. Another Vampire

The sun was rising in a ball of vermillion, tinging the powdery blue sky with its rays.

Already, the Demon Bashers were awake, packing away their camp and preparing themselves for a long day's journey, destined for Gerudo Valley.

Dark flitted amongst the group, stopping to give orders or help his group. Once the medical equipment was packed into Zelda's bag, the extra food from the night before was devoured, and everybody was fully awake, Dark turned to Umbriel, an important question on his mind.

"Umbriel, you are welcome to join us," he offered, feeling the other's stares as they, too, waited a response from the Sheikah.

Umbriel considered the offer. What benefit would she or the Sheikah gain if she killed herself? Nothing. They would all die along with her.

But if she joined the Demon Bashers, maybe they could come across the band of vampires that wanted Umbriel as a sacrifice, and they could kill them before they returned to the Sheikah Village in two days. . .

Umbriel nodded, her mind set. "I would like to join you," she murmured, casting a weak smile at Eirian.

"Good. Now, since it's several hours before midday, I suppose we need to leave now. We've done well to destroy Violet Eye's patrol, but now we need to focus on bigger parties of Mortal Bashers, like the gang in Gerudo Valley. "

Everyone nodded, understanding the plan.

Zelda, who had managed to awaken Lief not long after Dark, Frost, Oni, and Link returned and offered Eirian into the group, had also succeeded in calming him down after the incident with Eirian yesterday. After the vampires went on a little "hunt" and found some mountain prey, consisting mostly of Keese and small mammals, the procession was ready to leave.

Dark took the lead, followed by Oni who carried Lief on his shoulders, seemingly glad to have his company back, Umbriel flanked by Link and Zelda, with Skinner, Sune, and Eirian bringing up the rear. They clambered down the mountain side, being cautious to avoid tripping and stumbling down the steep slope.

The heat was beginning to decrease, though the blare of the sun didn't exactly comfort the group, and before they reached the foot of the mountain, they were panting, covered in sweat and grime. Ash and cinders clung to most of them, earth and dirt creating an extra layer on their clothes.

"What I wouldn't give for a nice dip in Lake Hylia," Frost sighed, brushing his arms off, scowling.

And soon, they all were wishing for the cool, clear water of the lake, as the day gradually grew hotter and stickier. The vampires, accustomed to darkness and coolness, were especially uncomfortable, their body temperatures rising to extremes.

When the group finally reached the gate leading from Kakariko Village to Death Mountain Trail, Dark calculated it to be a little past noon.

"Dark, I'm hot," complained Lief, wiping sweat covered chestnut hair from his pale forehead. He looked extremely sick with heat, and Oni, who wasn't feeling too much better himself, suggested, "Why not keep going until we reach the river outside Kakariko? It'll only take about twenty minutes."

Dark looked to the others for agreement. Skinner nodded silently, while Link and Zelda exclaimed, "Yes!" frantically. Sune, who had already gotten a severe dose of heat next to the crater atop the volcano, just tilted her head back, moaning quietly. Umbriel and Eirian exchanged a glance, and they nodded as well. Frost just lay in a slumber like state, as if he were induced in a heat-coma.

"Okay, we'll keep going then," Dark decided. He paused the group before they passed through the gate, however.

"Listen. You're not to talk to or touch a single human in this village. We're going through here as quickly as possible, and we're sticking together, understood?"

Nods.

"Okay, then. But if I see any of you take one step outta line. . ." Dark's face contorted into a snarl. "We'll have a problem. Now, let's go."

They slipped silently into the village, panting. People were swarming about, going about daily business. Housewives were taking advatage of the warmth of the day to dry laundry; men labored about, carrying pieces of construction and chopping wood; children chased after cuccoos and puppies, squealing to one another and being scolded by their mothers.

Drooling, the vampires passed by rapidly, ushered by Skinner, Zelda, Link, and Oni. Sune was the only one who didn't seem perturbed at the scent of human flesh wafting in her face, but then again, she had had nearly a hundred years to calm herself from going berserk.

Unfortunatly, the newer vampires, Eirian, Frost, and Dark, were stiff and tense, and not until they saw the other end of Kakariko did they relax.

The murmuring of a river snapped them all back to sense, and they rushed forward, diving into the gentle current, feeling its incredibly cold water make their skin crawl.

"This is so much better," Frost sighed, stroking his way through the water until he came to Sune. Grinning, he wrapped his arms around her and plunged her and himself under water.

"Hey, you guys, sorry to disappoint you, but we need to take advantage of the sunlight while we have it. If we make it to Lon Lon Ranch before night, we won't have to sleep out here, and risk being ambushed by Mortal Bashers," Dark explained, crimson eyes narrowed to slits against the glare of sunlight.

"Yeah, good point," Oni agreed. "Who knows if any stray vampire might show up tonight."

A shudder rippled down Umbriel's spine.

So, after storing some of the crystal clear water into canteens, they turned towards Lon Lon Ranch. The sun was already beginning to sink.

"I'd say we have about three to four hours before it gets dangerous," Link announced, padding forward painfully.

Everyone was exhausted beyond belief; cuts and scrapes adorned their flesh, and even though the river had relieved them momentarily, the familiar ache was returning to their bones; the trip up and down Death Mountain had done a number on them.

It wasn't until the ranch was within eyesight that they heard a strange howling sound and the thump of large footsteps.

* * *

Tara and her pack had spent most of the day in the Market, chasing helpless people who were trapped within the back allies, and curing their thirsts. Together, they rested up until nightfall, when Ganon had said would be the best time to track the Demon Bashers' scents, so if they had found a decent rest stop for the night, they could pick up their scent in the morning and wait for ambush.

Now, the sun was barely a semi circle of fire in the sky, slinking lower and lower along the horizon, when she led Korin, Oki, Hikaru, and Kaii into Hyrule Feild.

Instantly their powerful noses went to work, fishing out the scent of vampire mingled with mortal and deity.

Much to their pleasure, the strange assortment hung in the air lazily, far too easy to catch. Following the scents as the wind's direction blew wafts of it into their faces, they discovered that the group was planning on resting at Lon Lon Ranch for the night.

"Kaii?" Tara turned to their fastest runner, the Hybrid that was half cat rather than wolf like the rest of them. "Do you think if we run fast enough, we can stop them before they reach the ranch?"

Kaii turned to measure the distance between them, the Demon Bashers, the ranch, and the field.

"If we go fast and make a good bit of noise, we can falter their procession, make them believe there will be a fight, and we'll kill them before they can land a single attack on us."

Tara nodded, then turned to Oki, their best tracker. Oki had the most sensitive nose, and in the clear, open air of the field, she should be able to easily tell how many Demon Bashers were up ahead.

Oki sniffed the air, then replied, "Ten. Four mortals, five vampires, and a demi-god."

The pack chuckled at the small group that, according to Ganon, planned to destroy him.

"This should be fun, then," Tara grinned through her oversized fangs, brushing strands of umber hair from her eyes. Locking her gaze to the sun, she felt her body contort and shift, until she appeared to be full wolf, although the scarlet eyes and fangs suggested otherwise; her pack imitated her lead.

Giving a howl that was passed through the pack, they charged forward, ready to sink their teeth into necks of the Demon Bashers.

* * *

Frost narrowed his faded sapphire eyes, focusing on the five enormous figures that seemed to be bounding forward out of the evening light. He, too, had heard the howls coming from the same direction, and baring his teeth, he faced the opposers with his friends.

Soon, the figures became more distinct; four of them had large burly backs and muscles with loud thumping footsteps, the other one was supple and light, but at least twice as fast as the others.

Mesmerized by the creatures approaching them, the Demon Bashers didn't move until the monsters were upon them.

Dark stepped forward defensively, not allowing himself to be daunted by their sheer size.

"What are they?" he snarled, baring his teeth. Oni unsheathed his Double Helix and lunged forward, not waiting for the rest of them to figure out what these beasts were.

The blade scored across the face of the dark brown monster that looked a bit like a wolf. But what wolf had bright red eyes like that? Note even Wolfos had such a luculent color. . . Wolfos eyes seemed to reflect the sun. . . But this monster's eyes seemed to reflect blood. . .

"Come on, idiots!" Oni roared to his group as they stood rooted, thunderstruck; his voice seemed to have snapped them from the trance, and without a hesitation, they launched forward, dividing into pairs to attack one of the wolf-monsters.

Dark instantly joined Oni in rushing attack on the dark brown wolf. He launched in, his incredible agility allowing him to score his fangs along its side. At the same moment, Oni delivered a blow from his sword to the wolf's face, and it doubled back, howling. Spitting, Dark lunged in again, but his proportions were inaccurate, so when the wolf's paw flashed out, Dark was thrown several feet through the air and crashed to the ground.

As he got to his staggering feet, Dark observed the others tangling with their own wolf-monster.

Frost and Sune had paired up to battle the light brown wolf-monster, darting in and out so quickly, it couldn't seem to attack based on sight, but rather on scent, turning around and around, trying to follow their smell in the rapidly churning air current. A few yards away, Skinner was throwing poisoned daggers at a yellow wolf-monster, paralyzing the great beast for a few seconds, during which Link would dash in for a slash of his Master Sword across the monster's pelt.

Zelda and Lief seemed to be holding their own well enough; Zelda propelled large gusts of Light Magic at their ashen gray furred enemy, knocking it down long enough for Lief to pull another mind trick on it, causing it to writh in pain on the ground as it felt as if its head were splitting apart. Lief could only hold this for so long during excessive stretches of time, so while he rested, Zelda performed every magical ability she could muster to damage the beast.

The last monster was preoccupied with Erian and Umbriel; Eirian parried and slid her fangs across the cat-like beast's side, blood spewing out like a river down its snowy pelt. Umbriel did what she could to distract the cat-monster so Eirian could have clean shots, but it was clear that they were low on skill. The cat-like beast managed to bat Eirian across the head with one massive clawed paw, and she fell over, unconsious, leaving Umbriel cowering in his wake.

Dark rushed forward, watching as the cat-beast stalked forward to Umbriel, its eyes focusing on its prey.

But he was too late; the beast bowled Umbriel off her feet and sank its gargantuan fangs into her side; she screamed in pain and writhed, struggling against the teeth protruding clear through to the other side of her body. The little color in her face drained, and blood garlged our of her mouth.

Shrieking, Dark threw himself at the beast, shoving his sword into its face; it roared like a lion before swatting Dark off with one slash. He crumpled to the ground, clenching his jaw. Grabbing his sword that was covered in blood up to the hilt, he again launched himself at the cat-beast.

Umbriel was laying, dying, on the ground, surrounded in more blood than Dark thought could be in a human.

Instantly, her raw flesh attracted the other demon animals, and they struggled over to her bleeding body, lashing at their restrainers.

"Sune!" Dark called weakly, looking for a flash of familiar honey blonde hair.

"Right here," she replied quietly, already kneeling beside Umbriel. "Get those out of here!" she commanded, waving her hand at the demons,

"Oni! Drive them back towards the drawbridge!" Dark ordered, and, seizing his sword once again, began to dive at the monsters, his partners aiding him.

The yellow wolf-monster was already half dead from all the venom injected into him by Skinner's daggers, while the gray wolf-monster lay paralyzed from Lief and Zelda's combination of magic and mindtrick. The other two wolf-monsters backed away slowly, snarling. The cat-beast hissed threateningly, his eyes flickering to his broken pack members.

"Let's go, Kaii," the enormous dark brown wolf-monster suddenly barked.

The hairs on the back of Dark's neck stood on end.

_Did it just. . . speak?_

"They're obviously not as easy a meal as we predicted."

Moving swiftly, the dark brown wolf scooped up and threw the yellow wolf onto her back, while the light brown one managed to hoist the ash colored wolf onto hers. They fled, the cat-beast, Kaii, bringing up the end.

"Dark!"

Dark's confused thoughts were cut short at the sound of Sune's frantic yell.

He whipped around, and kneeled beside her, fearing the worst.

"Dark, Umbriel is going to die," she whispered hoarsely, tears overflowing in her eyes. "Look at that wound. . ."

Dark didn't have to; he had seen Kaii's fangs go from one end of her side to the other.

By now, the others had clustered around, their expressions morbid and dark.

"Can't we save her?" Zelda pleaded, thrusting Lief into Oni's arms; Lief was growing restless with all the spilled blood, and she feared he would bite her.

"There's one way. . ." Frost sighed, and everyone understood.

Someone was _going_ to have to bite Umbriel.

"Sune?" Link turned to her. "Would you-"

"No!" Sune retorted. In a gentler tone, she added, "I've never tasted human blood, and I do not wish to."

"Frost?" Oni suggested.

He shook his head quickly.

"What about Lief?"

"Are you mad? He'll suck her dry! Look at him!"

Sure enough, Lief was kicking and thrashing madly in Oni's arms, desperate to reach Umbriel.

"Fine," Dark began. "I'll-"

"I'll do it," Eirian whispered, cutting Dark off.

Everyone moved aside as Eirian lowered herself to Umbriel's maimed body.

Her fangs gently pierced Umbriel's neck, and when the black haired girl screeched as the acid seeped into her veins, the gape on her side began to stitch itself closed.

It was rather a gruesome sight to watch, and as Umbriel convulsed in a puddle of her own blood, the others backed away, horrified.

* * *

"I can't believe those fucking Demon Bashers were so hard to kill. . ." grumbled Tara, licking a raw wound on her leg. Beside her, Hikaru and Korin were being given antidotes concocted by Oki in her "human" form. Kaii licked his paw to draw over his ear and mewed, "I know. . . I think we only got that one mortal."

"That death won't be much of an asset on our part," Oki mused, dabbing the salve onto Hikaru's side.

"Yeah, she couldn't do anything but try and distract me so that other one could attack. Anyways, they'll be so much better off without her!" Kaii chuckled, and within a few seconds, had regained some of his human composure by morphing. He stretched his arms over his head, welcoming the flexible feeling gratefully.

"Well, we've gotta give 'em another shot before they reach Gerudo Valley," Hikaru managed to say, gritting his teeth as Oki began to stitch close a particularly deep wound.

"Or," coughed Korin, "we can trap them in Gerudo Valley."

A murmur of approval passed through the pack.

"Let's just hope you'll be able to walk," Oki advised, thrusting more medicine and healing ailments at her pack.

**************************************************

AK: I've been on streak lately! Wow! Even I'm beginning to worry for my sanity. . .

Dark: Aren't we all?

AK: :P Anyways, things are gonna start getting nasty for the Demon Bashers, no doubt of Ganon's doing, so keep reading! READ!

Dark: I can't wait to drag my blade across Ganon's neck!

AK: I can only imagine. . .


	26. Whereabouts of Amber

Lon Lon Ranch was out of the question for Umbriel.

As the acid injected from Eirian's fangs spread through her body, tremors surged through her, leaving her to scream in its wake. Dark and Frost had to hold her back, as she lunged forwards, sanguinary, at the remaining mortals. There was no way Dark was going to bring Umbriel into the ranch tonight.

"Where are we going to sleep?" Zelda fretted, her gaze darting around the field, expecting more monsters to abruptly jump out of the darkness and attack.

Dark grimaced as Umbriel's fist whopped him in the face, and turning to Zelda, blood seeping from his nose, he replied, "You, Link, and Skinner should rest here tonight. Us vampires don't need sleep; we'll patrol the ranch and make sure nothing tries to attack tonight."

Zelda nodded, relieved, and Link escorted her through the entrance to the ranch. Skinner paused before folliwing the duo and murmured to Dark, "Are you sure you'll be okay tonight?"

Dark nodded, as did the other vampires. Eirian, who had recovered from her thrashing, cracked her knuckles.

Skinner gave a brief nod as well, then turned to disappear into the ranch.

* * *

The ranch was alit dimly from torches hanging from the eaves of the house and barn. Link led Zelda and Skinner to the door of Malon's house, then gave a knock.

Inside the house, they could hear the faint rustling of someone moving, and soon enough, Malon stood in the doorway, surprise clouding her welcoming smile.

"Link? Zelda? What's up?" She inquired, never taking her eyes off of Skinner.

"We were traveling through Hyrule, and were hoping we could stay the night here," Link responded politely.

"Sure thing," Malon smiled warmly. "You three can have the extra room up top. Dad went out with a few friends, but I'm sure he won't mind."

Link nodded, and the three swiftly covered the steps leading to the room. As Zelda and Skinner slipped into the room, Link turned to face Malon.

"Malon?" he asked, his voice uncomfortable. "Have you been having any trouble lately with the ranch?"

Malon's expression darkened, but she replied, "Why do you ask?"

"Well," Link swallowed, "there have been some. . . of Ganon's minions lurking about."

Malon's eyes widened slightly. "So that's who's been coming here at night. . ." she whispered. She gulped and added, "Link, last night I heard someone below going through the barn, harassing the animals. This morning I went down to check and see what kind of damage was done, and several cucoos and a cow was missing."

A stone formed in Link's stomach.

"Listen, did you see who it was? At all?"

Narrowing her eyes in effort to remember, Malon responded, "When I went to peer out my window, I saw a thin, lean figure, like a shadow, slip out of the barn quickly. I couldn't be positive, but in the light cast by the lamp, I thnk the intruder had dark brown hair. . ."

Perplexed, Link nodded. He wasn't sure how useful this information would be, but if someone were stealing from the ranch, he'd need to help Malon. What if they came back next to hurt her so she'd keep quiet?

"I'll try and listen out tonight for you, okay?" he suggested, turning to open the door to the room.

"Okay," Malon agreed uneasily. "Thanks."

* * *

The Gossip Stone around Tara's neck blinked wildly, jolting her from her sleep, and she mumbled into it, "What is it?"

"Tara! Were you asleep?!" came Ganon's cold, disapproving voice.

"Er, uh, no," Tara replied quickly, trying to shake the sleepy drawl out of her voice.

"Good, because if you were-"

"What is it Ganon? You must have contacted me for something, right?" Tara spoke loud enough that she woke the rest of the pack. Oki grumbled and sat up, Hikaru and Korin imitating. Kaii was already transforming into a cat-beast.

"Yes, Tara. Listen up, I heard you didn't take out the Demon Bashers yet, but me, Sata, and Kyoji worked out a plan. Since we have Amber, the girl Oni is searching for, we decided we could switch around our plan a little. I'm going to give Amber to you five, okay? You are to take her to Gerudo Valley and arrive there before the Demon Bashers do, okay? Don't worry about intersepting them. Now, when you get to the Gerudo's Fortress, keep Amber somewhere she can't escape, and make sure nobody bites her, understand? Warn the patrol at the Fortress that the Demon Bashers are going to arrive there. Kyoji is going to tell them that me and Sata have Amber at my castle.

"If I'm right, Oni is going to desert his group to come save her like a brave hero. That's when we'll kill him. When Oni doesn't return, Dark and the rest will assume he's returned to Termina, and they'll proceed to Gerudo Valley.

"When they reach the Fortress, bring Amber out and show her to them. They'll realize Oni is most likely dead, they'll try to fight you and the patrol, will lose spectacularly, and my plans to rule the worlds will not be corrupt."

Tara nodded slowly, a twisted grin playing at her lips. "Brilliant, Ganon," she murmured. "I'm guessing you want to give us Amber tonight?"

"Yes. Stop by the drawbridge, and Sata will deliver her to you. I want you five to get to Gerudo Fortress as fast as possible. Don't let the Demon Bashers see you, and if necessary, send one of your own to stall them long enough that the others will have enough time to get away."

"Yes sir!" Tara cackled. "We'll be there in a few minutes."

The transmission between the Gossip Stones faltered, and Tara passed the plan around her pack.

"Wow. They'll never know what hit them!" Hikaru grinned.

The four Hybrids focused on transforming, and once they were complete beasts again, began their treck to the drawbridge; since they had taken refuge outside Kakariko Village that night, it barely took them two minutes to reach the drawbridge.

Sata's scent was fresh next to the drawbridge, along with one that was unfamiliar. It had a foreign tang to it, which Tara recognized must be that of a Terminian immigrant.

"Here she is," Sata's voice spoke through the darkness, cold and scathing. She shoved the girl, Amber, forward.  
Amber had a coarse, hard rope tied around her wrists behind her back, and a cloth was bound around her mouth. She glanced up at the Hybrids with fear in her dark, almost black, brown eyes.

Tara kneeled down as Oki hoisted Amber onto her back, and after giving Sata a brief nod, vanished into the darkness.

Sata turned to glare towards Lon Lon Ranch in the distance. Figures were moving about down there.

_There's no way they saw anything._

* * *

Dark's arms had grown tired of restraining Umbriel, so Eirian and Sune had taken his and Frost's places. The girls spoke gently to Umbriel, comforting her as she twisted and thrashed.

Dark had turned to begin his inspection of the field, and no sooner did his eyes land near the drawbridge, he saw movement.

Five large beasts were silhouetted against the darkness, and two smaller figures stood beside, one of them being positioned atop the back of one of the large silhouettes, the other standing with a cold, menacing stance.

_That figure's stance. . . Looks familiar. . ._

Indeed, when the six other figures began to disappear, towards either Gerudo Valley or Lake Hylia, he saw her a bit more clearly.

Sata.

Fiery claws tore at Dark's chest, and it took everything in him to not bound over to her and slice her head clean off as Oni had done to Violet Eye's patrol the other day.

Instead, he diverted his gaze from her and focused at the other figures, racing away in the night.

He was about to turn to the other vampires, and Oni who had decided to stay behind, when the Fierce Deity stormed forward, a wild glint in his eyes.

"I can smell Amber!" he growled, his colorless eyes following the group across Hyrule as well.

* * *

His violet eyes took in the barricade the Demon Bashers had made around Lon Lon Ranch. While Sune was with Umbriel, calming her and restraining her still, the others patrolled around the ranch, passing each other at specific intervals, reporting no sight of any disturbance.

Kyoji snickered to himself.

He stalked along the west wall, anticipating Oni to walk around the corner in a second to return to return to Sune and Umbriel and announce he had found trace of her, and soon enough, there was the platinum haired demi-god. He paused to speak to Sune and Umbriel momentarily, then continued his way around the ranch.

Kyoji drew back, waiting until he heard the footsteps of Oni, and heard him pause right around the corner.

He seemed to have caught Kyoji's scent.

"What the-?"

Abruptly, Kyoji found a massive weight driving him to the ground. He looked up frantically to see Oni leering down at him, snarling.

"Hey, it's old Violet Eyes," Oni grinned dementedly.

"Yup. Nice seeing ya again, Fierce Deity," Kyoji countered, letting his breathing slow.

"What do you want with us, Violet Eyes? Ready to bring back your word on your threat?"

"Oh. I forgot all about that."

"Liar!" Oni decked the vampire across his face.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Violent, are we?" Kyoji cooed, brushing strands of snowy hair out of Oni's face.

"Don't touch me!" Oni spat, flinching away, then serving another punch to Kyoji.

"Ooo, sensitive. You're just like Amber."

Ice clenched in Oni's throat.

"A-Amber?" he whispered. His sword was pulled from its hilt. "Wh-where is she?!" he demanded, holding the ancient blade to Kyoji's neck.

"See, Oni. This is your weakness. Love. Right now, your own enemy is yourself."

"No. Right now, you're my only enemy. Where is she!?" Oni thought back to Amber's scent surrounded by those creatures.

"Heh heh heh. I'm not supposed to tell you, but. . . Ganon and Sata have gots tabs on her in his castle."

". . ."

_How can that be? I smelled her, I saw her!, leave with those creatures. . . Is it a trap? Is he trying to send me to my demise?_

"You're lying," Oni replied mildly. "She's not with Ganon."

"Oh, do you think so?" Kyoji cocked an eyebrow.

"I KNOW so! I smelled her across the field! She's not with Ganon! You're trying to get me kill-"

From underneath Oni, Kyoji wriggled free, and backed away. "Believe what you will. I'm telling you what I know."

Oni lunged forward, sword drawn, but once again, upon trying to attack Kyoji, he had seemingly vanished into thin air.

"_You're still weak, Oni. You let desires fog your sight. . . Do you not believe me perhaps because you just don't want to? Or maybe you're just going to prove me wrong? I can't wait to see your face when Ganon kills Amber, and you could have saved her if you had just listened to me. . ." _Kyoji's voice hung in the air like mist, leaving Oni puzzled and distorted in its wake, unsure what he was going to do.

Collapsing to his knees, millions of possibilities raced through his mind.

_Maybe what I thought was her was just her smell caught on those creatures. Maybe they just came from visiting her. . . Or, Ganon is using her as a puppet, and he's trying to lure me away, and she has returned to the castle by now under his control. . . Or. . . maybe Violet Eyes is just lying. . ._

Oni was hyperventilating on the ground, clutching fistfuls of his alabaster hair.

"What do I do?!" he gasped.

He didn't realize someone was in his presence until Dark and Frost were kneeling beside him, their worried voices barely entering his mind.

"Oni!" Dark barked, trying to get his "brother" to respond, or at least stop convulsing.

"Did someone attack him!?" Frost inquired shakily.

"I didn't- wait! There _is_ a scent here! It's. . . It's Violet Eyes!" Dark took Oni by his shoulders. "What did he do!?"

Oni glared at Dark, his hands grasping the earth. "He. . . A-Amber. . . G-Ganon has her! B-But I smelled her!! Sh-she went t-towards Gerudo Valley!!!"

Oni returned his hands to his head, where he gripped his hair even tighter and screamed, his expression sanguinary.

"Dark," he grinned. "I'm gonna find her. If Ganon has her. . ."

Oni pulled himself unsteadily to his feet. "He will die!"

"Oni! Ganon can't have her!" Frost exclaimed, snatching his arm. "Violet Eyes is lying to you! He's trying to get you killed! If you smelled her go towards Gerudo Valley, she must have!"

"Oni, if you go running in to kill Ganon, his Mortal Bashers are going to kill you! We're on our way to Gerudo Valley anyways; we'll check for here down there!" Dark insisted.

"What if she isn't!?" Oni roared, rounding on Dark. "What if Ganon has her now?! What if he kills her while we're searching down in Gerudo Valley!?"

"He can't! Without Amber, he has no bait!"

"What about Ashori!?"

Dark fell silent.

"Exactly! He's got plenty of hostages to lure us in with! Amber is nothing special to him, just another mortal to sacrifice to his whim! But she's special to me, and I'll gladly die trying to save her!"

"Oni, if you die, they'll just change her into a vampire as soon as your body hits the floor!" Dark spat. Frost felt Oni's arm tense, as if he were about to hit Dark. Frost pulled him away from their leader.

"Do you want that, Oni!?" Dark screamed. They could hear the other Demon Bashers advancing towards the scene.

". . ." Oni turned away, scowling.

"I'm sure you'll pick up her trail in the morning! You'll catch sign of her, realize I'm right, and we'll save her, okay?" Dark smothered the sharpness out of his voice. "We'll give Zelda, Link, and Skinner a few more hours, and at dawn, we'll leave."

Oni said nothing as Frost released him. Sune, Lief, Umbriel, and Eirian had gathered; the shock of all the arguing had, miraculously, relieved Umbriel of some of her insanity, and she stared at them with luminous crimson eyes.

"Can we hunt now?" she whispered.

* * *

Tara bounded down the trail, Korin and Oki on either side of her, Hikaru leading, and Kaii keeping guard behind her, in case anyone caught on and tried to attack. If they let Amber get bitten. . .

The pack turned the corner, where their paws were met with the dry, musty earth of the valley. Tara sprinted alongside the others, Amber perched precariously on her back still.

The half moon gleamed in the sky like half of a snowball, and as the pack began to advance farther into Gerudo Territory, they began to hear the gurgling of the gorge up ahead.

"Not long now," Tara muttered, mostly to herself.

* * *

"So, Ganon," Sata began in her snobby drawl. "I bet you think your plan is probably the best ever, huh?"

She flicked her nails out again to inspect them, and soon began to file them, making them pointed like claws at the end.

"I'm sure it is," Ganon grinned, turning to face her. "And even if those morons holding onto Amber let her get bitten, we still have Ashori to hold over their heads."

Sata yawned, "I wonder what Roy's doing to her. That girl, Ashori, is like a doll to him."

Ganon smirked. "He can do what he pleases. As long as the Demon Bashers think they have a hope of saving her, or Amber, and a notion to burst in here, everything will work out fine. And if by some chance they don't, Kyoji and the Hybrids can be sure to finish them off."

"Yeah, though that demi-god seems capable," Sata mused.

"The only reason they intercepted Kyoji at Death Mountain was because he was with one of the weakest patrols I've ever organized!" Ganon spat.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Sata rolled her eyes. "You know what? I'm gonna go check on Roy and see how he and Ashori are doing."

* * *

"Come on, Ashori. Just Smile for me," Roy grinned, tilting Ashori's face up with his forefinger and thumb. She stared back, her expression clouded. Deep violet eyes glazed with confusion and numbness only took in Roy's crooked grin.

And before she knew it, his lips were mashed against hers, surging hungrily against them. She didn't move; not even when Roy's tongue slipped into her mouth to stroke her tongue and massage every corner of the wet cavern did she so much as try to push him away.

She was used to his dominance; everything he wanted from her, he took, and it was only a matter of time before he. . .

Ashori blinked when Roy pulled away, still smiling that crooked smile of his. If he hadn't been such a demented bastard, Ashori might have liked him. But there were two things he would be wanting from her soon enough, and once he implied that that time would be soon, then she would find a way to fight back.

There was no way she loved him enough for the first thing, and she knew the fate that befell vampires; now, as Roy was wrapping his arm around her side, letting his hands grope up and down her, she stiffled a sob.

There was one thing she could remember, and that was she hated Roy.

His hands quit stroking her flesh when they heard a knock on the door, and a severe looking blonde vampire strolled in, looking bored.

"So, Roy, taking care of your toy?" she grinned, casting a glance at Ashori.

"She's not a toy," he replied, but still, he continued to don that irresistible smile.

"Well, good to see she's still alive," the girl vampire remarked.

"Oh, don't worry about that." A sadistic tint was added to his grin. "I have a lot of plans in store for her, and without a live body, what fun would it be?"

Sata rolled her eyes, but she was clearly amused.

"Just wait until Dark sees her before he dies. . . We'll make a point of showing him the monster we'll turn his precious sister into. . ."

Sata turned and exited, leaving Roy and Ashori alone again.

"Sweet Ashori, you don't even know who Dark is, do you?"

"Dark?" she murmured, perplexed. The name sounded vague, and slightly familiar like an odd dream you only remember for a few seconds when you wake up, and then it vanished from memory completely.

"Heh heh. . . don't worry then, sweetie. . ." Roy's hands slithered around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "I love you, Ashori. . . Dark does not. . ."

"But, who is Dark-?"

"Shhhh. . ." Roy cooed, pulling her tighter to his chest, letting a free hand run through her hair. "You'll find out soon enough. . ."

And with that being said, he planted a soft kiss on her head.

**************************************************************

AK: Poor Ashori. I hope nothing. . . bad. . . happens to her.

Dark: Just wait until I get my hands on that son of a bitch!

AK: Don't worry, Dark, you'll get your chance! So readers, I have an announcement to make! For the total remainder of chapters for Demon Bashers, I'm estimating about 4-5 or 5-6 chapters left. 7 at the maximum. And if there's more. . . God have mercy.

Dark: And didn't I hear you say something about a-

AK: SHHHHH!!!!

Dark: But I think the readers should know about the-

AK: SHUT UP!!  
Dark: -you have planned.

AK: Dark, I can't tell them what I have planned until the ending comes!

Dark: Oh, ok.

AK: Good. . . *sighs in relief* If you tell them the surprise before hand. . . I'll have to make Ganon eat you or something.

Dark: *O_o*

AK: But once the ending comes, and I've written the surprise, then you can tell them. In fact, after the last chapter, I'll let you make the announcement!

Dark: Yayz!

AK: So for now, enjoy the chapters I have posted and don't forget to review! Oh, and if you don't mind, check the poll on my profile; it has a list of possible theme songs for Dark. Let me-  
Dark: Us.

AK:-know what you think is his best theme song. If there's one you have in mind that's not on their, PM me and let me know which one you think it should be!

Dark: But please. . . don't say anything by Jonas Brothers. . . *T.T* I'll drag my sword across my neck if you do. . .

AK: Yeah, Dark and me seem to have a passionate hate for them. . . *XD*


	27. Yet Another Sidetrack

Creamy dawn light was filtering through the cloudy sky; Malon stirred in her bed, rubbing sleep out of her forest green eyes, and smoothing the frisky clumps of cherry red hair down on her head. She figured it'd be a good move to wake the guests in the room over, so, getting to her feet and smoothing the wrinkles in her nightgown, she crossed over to the room her guests were staying in and gave it a small knock before entering.

Skinner was curled up against the wall, facing the door, his hand still enclosed around one of his daggers. She could scarcely see his face, but she knew he was asleep by the gentle rise and fall of his chest. Near the window, Link was slumped against the windowsill, head perched on his hand; if he hadn't been in a deep slumber, he would have been gazing across the ranch field.

On the opposite wall in the extra bed, Zelda was snoring lightly, her blonde hair flown everywhere on her pillow.

"Hey guys...." Malon whispered; instantly, Skinner was awake, looking abashed that he had fallen unconscious and hadn't heard Malon's footsteps. "It's dawn."

"Oh!"

Zelda had sat up in one fluid motion, hair flying everywhere, sapphire eyes wide in hazy awakening. Link was already on his feet, golden hair sticking out in all directions.

"I'm sorry, Malon, I didn't mean to fall asleep! I- you said about the thief, and I-"

Malon giggled and motioned for Link to hush. "S'kay, Link. You didn't have to stay up."

Link relaxed and murmured, "We didn't hear or see a thing at all last night."

"Huh?" Zelda narrowed her eyes. "What're you talking about?"

Skinner shrugged. "Link wanted to make sure no vampires were milling around the ranch."

"Oh," Zelda nodded.

"So Link...." Malon glanced away, twirling a lock of scarlet hair in her fingers. "Do you think that was what I heard the other night?"

Link paused for a moment, his expression revealing deep thought. He answered, "I think it's possible a thirsty vampire snuck by in the middle of the night needing a snack. I don't think they'll come back. because they would have last night." His voice lowered. "But if you hear or see anything again, tell your father, and find a way to tell us. Here-"

Link dug within his pockets and produced a funny looking stone; it was jagged with sharp points and was a charcoal colored black. In the center was a blue gem.

"I've been saving this for emergencies. It's a special rock I have called a Vampire Detector. When a vampire is within harm's distance of you, it will start blinking and playing a melody only you can hear. This will let you know you're in danger. Then, your Vampire Detector will link to mine and send me a message letting me know you're in trouble so we can help, okay?"

Malon nodded, eyes wide.

"Okay then."

Link dropped the stone in Malon's hands. She stared at it before turning teary eyes to Link.

"Thank you...."

"No problem."

"So, are we leaving now?" Skinner cut in, voice blunt and harsh as always.

"Um, yeah."

Link turned from Malon to face Skinner and Zelda.

"Let's go."

Link brushed past Malon, cheeks slightly pink. Zelda huffed and followed, tossing her hair in a flustered manor. Skinner shrugged, mumbled, "Thanks," to Malon as he past her, and closed the door behind him.

And Malon sighed, more tears welling forth from her swampy green eyes, and she sat upon the bed Zelda had just departed.

* * *

"Hey, I smell the mortals," Frost announced, turning to the entrance of the ranch.

Indeed, Link, Zelda, and Skinner had appeared from the gates leading into the ranch, and were advancing upon the group of vampires, looking somewhat refreshed and energized.

"Okay, we haven't got all day to mess around," Dark announced, gathering his group into a circle. He did a mental roll call, and was satisified that everyone was there.

"We're gonna head for Gerudo Valley today," he continued. "And make a raid on the fortress. I know there are no mortal Gerudos there; Ganon has them under slavery in either his castle or in some secluded part of Hyrule. So, we're gonna make as much distance today as we can, take out the fortress, and from there, I think if we make a break on the castle, Ganon won't have any backup, and we can overthrow him."

"But what about those weird wolf things?" Sune frowned.

"Yeah, he could dozens more!" Eirian pointed out.

Dark froze. "Well, you could be right," he muttered. But his voice strengthened as he went on, "We can get through them. We can tear Ganon down. We're not letting him do this to us anymore."

His fierce gaze swept over the group; he had a feeling they needed a pep talk.

"So, we'll eat and get going, and I expect us to reach the fork between the valley and Lake Hylia by tonight."

The group nodded, and Zelda retrieved her bag that held their food. She, Link, and Skinner began eating the carefully proportioned amounts of bread and water they had packed from the labrynth days ago. Dark motioned for the vampires to come to him.

"I know you guys are ready for a meal-"

Frost gave a little shudder of anticipation.

"-so this is how we'll do it. We know for sure Ganon has increased his patrols among the field, so two at a time will stay here and guard the mortals. I'll go first with Umbriel because she is still unstable. Frost, Sune, since you two are the more elite, I would appreciate it if you would stay behind first."

Sune nodded. She didn't seem as ravenous as the other vampires; but then again, she had nearly one hundred years practice in controlling her desire for human blood, and Frost seemed to have potential in this virtue, so Dark, feeling comfortable with his choice, took Umbriel by the arm and began to race down the field, faster than the flash of Deku Nut.

She followed his pace, eyes luminous and wide; there were no fresh corpses, so they couldn't scourge a meal of carrion. They'd just have to find a small mammal to relieve them.

They had gone several miles when the scent of rabbit tickled their nostrils. Feeling safe to release Umbriel, he let go of her arm, and she immediately dashed forward, lunging at one of the white furred mammals; before it could so much as register the fact that it was being pinned down, it's eyes closed slowly as the blood was drained from its neck.

Umbriel stood up, eyes more luculent than before, and she turned to Dark, scarlet liquid dribbling down her chin.

"It tastes good,"

Dark nodded.

"Now, this'll have to be enough until noon-"

"NOON?!" screeched Umbriel, pouncing at Dark and glaring at him, nose to nose. "I can't go that long!!"

Dark returned the cold stare; this was enough to make Umbriel back away, though her expression was sour.

"Umbriel, if you don't start out pacing yourself, you'll eventually become too wild to control. You'll want to attack whatever moves, and whatever doesn't. You'll attack anything mortal and non mortal. You'll even try to drink the blood of vampires and werewolves. Is that what you want?"

Umbriel's fury faded to that of confusion and alarm.

"No. I don't want that," she whispered.

"Then we'll train for from the start," he stated. "Now, I will hunt and you can watch my back. You might as well know that some vampires are as barbaric as werewolves and Wolfos, and will fight over a piece of prey. As my partner, you will watch over me as I watched over you."

Umbriel dipped her head, and kept her senses alert as Dark stalked forward, eyes intent on potential prey. It seemed like only half a milli-second until Dark had the dead body of a wolfos pup in his mouth, blood gushing through his lips, a sadistic grin playing his mouth.

Umbriel licked her lips, but said nothing as Dark slurped the blood straight out of the Wolfos pup's veins.

It fell lifeless onto the ground; Dark kicked it aside.

"Now, let's get back to the others. Eirian still isn't a skilled fighter, and I don't want to leave her alone too long."

Umbriel nodded again, and began following in Dark's wake. They were walking normally for some reason, and soon, she realized Dark wasn't exactly obsessing over the fact Eirian could be alone.

"You're a Sheikah," Dark suddenly announced.

"H-Huh?"

"You heard me. I know you're a Sheikah."

Umbriel turned away.

Dark frowned.

"Wow, you seem guilty. What's the deal?"

"I-I.... just worry about them," Umbriel murmured.

"The Sheikah....? Do they know anything about your.... conditions....?"

"Ahhh...." Umbriel gave a weak smile. "No. They don't."

"Why's that?"

"Well, the chief wanted to give me as a sacrifice to these vampires that kept terrorizing the Sheikah Village, and I disdained my father's desicion and just.... ran away...."

The silence was thicker than the polluted water off of Great Bay Coast. Umbriel covered her face in shame and awkwardness.

"Well...." Dark finally murmured. "I think we have some business to take care of."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Umbriel inquired.

"Well, there's a good chance those vampires who tend to pay your village visits are associated with Ganon. If they decide to return without you as an offering to them, they might just add a chunk of Sheikan vampires to Ganon's Army. And I know everyone thinks this is a myth, but Sheikahs are fiercer vampires than the other races. That _really_ won't help our chances of annihliating Ganon...."

"So what do you think you're gonna do?"

"Well.... Umbriel, when do they come? Is there a specific pattern of their arrivals?"

"Well...." Umbriel looked even more ashamed. "The day I left, my father, the cheif, had been told they would be back in three days for their sacrifice, and if they got her, they'd leave the Sheikahs alone for eternity. And every Sheikah child in their lineage would be spared. So that means-!"

Umbriel's eyes widened in fright.

"They're coming tonight...."

* * *

"Sir, our searches has been useless...."

"We have not found so much as a footprint."

"She is gone."

The chief Sheikah rubbed his temples, defeat written clearly over his face.

"Nothing?"

"At all."

"Sir? Narox? What are you going to do? They come tonight...."

Narox turned to face his warriors; two of them stood at the entrance, and one of them, his elite of the elite warriors, looked as defeated as he felt.

"....We have the rest of the day left. There is always a chance we'll find her, and while that chance exists, we will take advantage of it."

The warriors nodded.

"Where all have you searched for her?" Narox inquired.

"Our own village, in case anyone would be sheltering her, Kakariko Village, within the tombs of her ancestors, and part of Death Mountain trail."

"Then I suppose Hyrule Field would be our next best bet."

"Yes sir."

"Bring her back alive."

"Yes sir."

"And by the Goddesses..... try to get her back before sunset."

"Yes sir!"

"Move out!"

"YES SIR."

And the warriors slipped out of the hut, like shadows stalking through the darkness.

* * *

The sun was just trying to reach above the trees when all the Demon Bashers were aligned up, fully fed and unscathed.

"So, I guess we're making a beeline for Gerudo Valley?" Eirian inquired, silver hair flashing brilliantly in the sunlight.

"Well, we need to make a detour actually...." Dark replied slightly uneasily, but his cold expression never faltered. "Umbriel....?"

Umbriel dipped her head, shame and fright alarming the rest of the Demon Bashers.

"What's all this about....?" Frost asked, eyebrows arched.

Oni folded his arms, clearly disapproving the delay in search of his fiance.

"Well....." Umbriel began in a quite voice. "Eirian.... I believe you know what happens tonight to the Sheikah....?"

Eirian's eyes turned into sea-colored moons.

"Th-the...." she choked. "Th-they're coming....!"

She whipped around to face Dark.

"Dark! They're-"

"I know," Dark growled, rage smoldering in his eyes.

Umbriel sobbed lightly; "I-It's my f-fault!" she wailed.

Eirian shook her head and sank to her knees. "How could I forget?!" she croaked, grabbing fistfuls of hair.

"....? Okay, can someone fill us in....?" Frost frowned, glancing between the two emotionally disturbed female vampires.

"What happened?" Sune demanded, crouching beside Umbriel and holding her arm gently.

Dark sighed and motioned for everyone to listen; Lief tugged at Oni's hand, and the demi-god hoisted him onto his shoulders. Link and Zelda grasped each other's hands tightly as in need of support. Skinner's grip tightened on his daggers.

"Vampires are going to attack the Sheikah Village tonight because they did not recieve their sacrifice within the designated deadline. We can't afford these vampires to attack because they could be in alliance with Ganon, and these are innocent lives to protect. We're making a trip there to help."

Dark, who had actually anticipated enthusiasm and support, was enraged when had Oni roared, "What the hell?!" Frost had screamed, "What is with you?!" and Umbriel burst into more sobs and wails. Zelda narrowed her azure eyes in anger, Link gripped his sword handle, and Skinner stomped forward threateningly; even Lief expressed his fury by baring fangs and thrashing in Oni's arms.

"What the fuck is up you all?!" Dark snapped, his cold gaze traveling over the Demon Bashers. Instantly, their outward rage was doused, but they remained in stance, still with dark scowls on their faces.

"I _thought_ we were heading for Gerudo Valley?!" Oni snarled, balling his fists.

"We are! We just need to stop at the Sheikah Village for tonight!" Dark insisted, throwing a helpless glance at Eirian. She acknowledged his need of support and stepped forward.

"We just need your help for tonight! If we don't save my people before night, they is going to be about half a hundred Sheikan Vampires running around Hyrule!"

Link gulped; his scowl began to recede.

"Everyone knows Sheikans were born with vampire veins in their systems..." Umbriel whispered. "When the acid of a vampire enters those cursed veins, they become so unstable and insane..... So thirsty.... so..... dangerous....."

Everyone was silent.

"This is my plan," Dark broke the trance. "Since we still need tabs on what is happening in Gerudo Valley, I'm going to split us up. A few of us will go with Umbriel and Eirian to save their people the Sheikah, and the others will continue on to Gerudo Valley."

Zelda nodded in relief Skinner visibly relaxed; Lief had an excited ruby glint in his emerald eyes.

"Okay then. This is how it'll go. Oni, you Zelda, Link, Skinner, and Sune head for Gerudo Valley, understood? Make good distance, but don't enter the fortress until we return to you, okay? I'll take Lief, Umbriel, Eirian, and Frost to intercept the vampires. Can everyone do this?"

Lief gave a delighted bounce and grinned, his eyes almost glazed over scarlet. Frost nodded solemnly, blinked once through pale electric blue eyes, and stepped forward. Sune gathered Oni, Zelda, and Link with a sweep of her arm and was about to direct them away when Dark suddenly exclaimed, "Hold it!"

He rummaged within the pocket of his black tunic before producing what appeared to be a stone on a chain necklace.

"Here. So we can keep in touch, I'm giving you a Gossip Stone. Only contact me with mine-" he flashed an identical Gossip Stone in his other hand "-if it's really important, understand?"

He tossed the Gossip Stone, and Sune caught it elegantly around her wrist. She secured the necklace around her throat, and dipped her head to Dark. Then, before turning to Oni and the mortals, Sune threw her arms around Frost and nuzzled her face onto his neck.

"Be careful, Frost...." she murmured, before detaching herself.

"I will...." Frost replied quietly, blinking slowly. His eyes were glazed.

Sune flashed a gentle smile before turning back to her group, and after a hasty goodbye, they were heading off for Gerudo Valley.

"Okay, Umbriel," Dark turned to the Sheikah Vampire. "I need you to show us where the Sheikah Village is."

Eirian groaned, and Umbriel hissed, "We've got to go all the way back to the Graveyard."

"You're kidding?" Dark gasped.

"Unfortunately."

"Well.... I'm sorry, but we wouldn't get there until sundown, and that's without accumulated time to search for the village itself..... Fuck.... What can we- Oh, get a grip! Okay, I know what we can do!"

Dark frantically launched his hand into his pocket and produced the same black instrument he used to open the grave that guarded the labyrinth. Its onyx gleam was a violet shade in the bright unobscured sunlight.

"Everyone take hands," he commanded, snatching Frost's hand, who took Umbriel's, who took Lief's, who took Eirian's.

"Do NOT let go."

And with one hand, Dark began to produce a somber, morbid tune from the little onyx instrument; it seemed to grasp the air, and echo throughout Hyrule; Umbriel and Eirian's eye widened as they recognized the melody; Lief tipped his head in curiosity; Frost felt as if the song, that seemed to reverberate off the four corners of Hyrule, would reveal their location to Ganon himself.

But as soon as the sound of the Ocarina reached their ears, they felt a peculiar sensation - that of floating with nothing underneath you. They felt compressed by darkness, as if they could see nothing for a few seconds, as if they were restrained in area obscured by shadow.

.....And then they were standing within the Graveyard of Kakariko Village, the sun in the exact same spot in the sky, all of their senses awakened again, their minds slightly less cluttered than before.

"Wow...." breathed Eirian.

Lief huffed a few times before sinking to his knees.

"Oh, sorry buddy," Frost apologized, forgetting the trauma this might cause Lief, and lifted him onto his back.

"Okay, Umbriel, Eirian, you two need to get us to the Village," Dark instructed.

"Easy enough," Umbriel shrugged. "For centuries, Hylians have had no idea that our civilization was hidden in one of the most obvious places."

"...And where would that be?"

Umbriel motioned towards the thick, ominous, decaying trees surrounding the Graveyard.

"Have a guess."

Dark nodded in appreciation.

"Clever, I admit...." he chuckled.

"So, are you gonna take us there or what?" Frost demanded.

Eirian nodded. "Keep your fangs in!"

And with that, she whipped around at break-neck speed and delved into the nearest opening in the forest. Umbriel followed at the same extreme speed, leaving Dark and Frost no choice but to tag after.

* * *

"Don't TOUCH her," Tara snarled, placing the bound up girl within the stone cell, swatting a massive wolf paw at the guard outside the cell.

"Y-Yes, Tara!" the standby nodded hastily; she brushed strands of scarlet hair out of her deeply tanned face, dark eyes blinking furiously. She couldn't stop casting glances at the girl within the cell.

"Kina, you know you are NOT to bite Amber, correct?"

Kina nodded again.

"So I don't have to worry about you losing your cool?"

Kina shook her head quickly.

"Because what will happen if you do?" Tara stroked a massive wolf claw across Kina's cheek.

The young Gerudo vampire gulped and croaked, "Y-You'll beat me to near death, then give me to G-Ganon...."

The paw whacked the Gerudo across the face; blood spurted from the claw marks.

"Address the Almighty King properly!"

"King Ganon will kill me!" wailed Kina.

Tara grinned wolfishly.

"Exactly...." she cooed. "So I suggest you _guard her like you life depended on it_.... Because in case you didn't know.... _it does_....."

And with a swish of her enormous tail, Tara was sauntering down the hallway.

Kina brought herself to her feet and willed herself to not look at Amber's cage; it was bad enough that the beautiful young girl's scent was so tantalizing and sweet, but to have to guard her life.... protect her..... Kina almost gagged.

* * *

Ganon paced back and forth.... back and forth.... back and forth....

His feet left bloody footprints among the alabaster floor as he continued to walk back and forth.... back and forth......

"SATA!!!"

There were the dainty clips of footsteps, and then Sata stood before Ganon, malignant eyes glittering dangerously.

"What now, Ganon?"

"Sata, where is the Fierce Diety?!! He should have arrived! He's not here! He-"

"Shut up, Ganon...." Sata moaned.

Ganon became silent.

"Listen. I don't mean to be the bearer of bad news, but I have a feeling Oni and Dark caught onto the fact Amber is in Gerudo Valley, not with you."

Ganon's face turned purple, before his hand lashed out across Sata's face. She staggered a few feet, before turning an expressionless glare at Ganon.

"Go to hell," she whispered coldly.

Ganon's eyes widened.

"Sata.... I didn't-"

"Go to hell."

"But I didn't mean to-"

"GO TO HELL!!"

Snarling, Sata flung herself at Ganon, at lashed her claws across his neck. Blood gushed from it, staining the floor a deeper crimson.

Sata stood, eyes narrowed.

"With that kind of attitude, Ganon, I'm surprised you've gotten this far."

And she flipped her mane of long, blonde hair and stalked out of the room, leaving Ganon to glare, dazed, after her upon the now scarlet floor.


	28. Anticipating

"This is getting ridiculous."

Oni, Link, Zelda, Skinner, and Sune were advancing across Hyrule Field in the early evening sunlight; they had been delayed earlier that day because Lief, Eirian, and Frost had taken too long to find meals, for there was scarce nourishing opportunities scattered out across the open, vast field, and now when finally they had all been united, Dark was splitting them up again.

Link only shrugged. "I dunno. Demon Bashers protect anyone from evil vampires."

"I know but still.... Why couldn't we have all gone together?" Zelda fretted.

"Well...." Skinner interjected, keeping his pace even, his face straight ahead. "Someone still has to make it to Gerudo Valley."

"You make it seem like they're going to die," Zelda frowned.

Skinner halted abruptly. He turned to face Zelda.

"They very well could."

Zelda froze, eyes wide as moons.

"But.... they're immortal...." she whispered.

"To an extent."

This was Sune. She faced Zelda evenly, not vainly, but as an equal, blue eyes staring into blue eyes, blonde hair whipping in the gentle wind close enough to intertwine. No hostility was detected between them, and for that, they seemed to appreciate.

"Vampires can kill other vampires. If they're up against more than they anticipated, we may not see them again. And it doesn't help that if these vampires bite the Sheikahs there, the victims could easily attack the vampires and cause serious damage. There is nothing more unstable than a newborn vampire. Oh, and there is always the threat that the upon entering the village the Sheikahs take them as an immediate threat and blame them for Umbriel's and Eirian's transformation."

The group was silent a minute as they padded on. Finally, Link spoke.

"Technically, it was our fault since Eirian did bite Umbriel."

"Either she was bitten and lived or not bitten and died. What do you think the vampires who wanted her in the first place would approve of more?" Skinner demanded.

Link shook his head. "I don't know what Dark is getting himself into, but all I know is that either he lacks sanity, or he's got to have some serious gut."

"Or," Oni put in, "he is simply getting revenge."

Four confused faces peered at Oni.

"I don't get it," Sune shook her head. "How is helping the Sheikahs getting revenge?"

"By getting back at Ganon." Oni said simply.

"But I thought he was helping them for the sake of helping them," came Link's voice. "We agreed that that's what a Demon Basher did."

"Well," Oni murmured, his voice velvety in whisper, "in this case, the two are synonymous."

**********************************

It was insane, how Umbriel and Eirian didn't seem to lose their bearings in the dense, dark forest, where every tree looked the same and there were no scents to guide them.

Dark and Frost followed haphazardly after the girls, often relying on scent and vibrations off the tree trunks to identify their location rather than sight. No sooner would he see a flash of silver hair or a glint of ruby eyes that they would disappear.

The farther they went into the forest, the thicker the canopy of trees became, thus darkness was melting into the shadows, and Dark soon had to rely on his night sight to get him anywhere.

He pitied Frost and Lief, who, when not accustomed to the sudden change in lighting, collided with a tree trunk a few yards behind him. At the speed he was going and with the obvious sudden impact of force, that collision would have killed an average human. Lief merely toppled off his shoulders and tumbled a couple of yards before Frost managed to secure him atop his shoulders once more.

"Are we almost there?" Dark called out, hoping one of the girls would answer.

"Yeah. Right here in this clearing!" came Umbriel's voice from several yards ahead.

Dark slipped along, the scent of Umbriel fresh, and soon, he found the two girls paused next to a rather obvious clump of bracken and weeds. Shimmering strands of sunlight forced their way through the grasses, and once Frost and Life had finally caught up, their hair tussled and clumped, Eirian murmured, "We're not sure how we're going to do this. When Narox and the rest of the Sheikah see us as vampires, they are going to assume you three are responsible, and they could possibly, no probably, will attack you."

"You'll need to win my father's trust quickly," Umbriel hissed, eyes alight with fear and alarm. "They're likely to not believe anything we say because we are runaways, and they might assume that since we are with you we are being controlled to not "reveal" anything."

Dark nodded; he's had worse tasks to do.

"Alright, then. Let's go."

The two Sheikans pulled back the undergrowth to reveal a small opening in what looked like an encirclement of bushes, undergrowth, and trees around a circular clearing. Small wooden houses dotted the clearing, as did the figures of many pale people with dark hair and vibrant ruby eyes.

Umbriel and Eirian slipped in first; Dark motioned for Frost and Lief to go ahead of him, and once all five were inside the clearing, they immediatly saw the people turn to face them, horror upon their faces.

"VAMPIRES!! THEY VAMPIRES ARE HERE!!!"

Panic surged through the village as warriors of many ranks rushed at the five vampires, weapons of all degrees held in their hands.

"Narox! The vampires have returned and we have no sacrifice!"

The shrieks and screams of the Sheikahs were silenced as the throng parted to allow Narox, the cheif, to stroll towards the vampires, his scarlet eyes, that had seemed to dull the past few night, with a slight twinkle in them.

"No.... they are the same vampires who requested the sacrifice," he whispered, staring into Dark's crimson eyes. "They are the ones who have returned her."

There was no sound in the crowd; not a breath, not a whisper, not even a twitch of muscles.

"But I see she is not in the same condition as when she left," he continued in his even, quiet voice. The hairs on the back of Dark's neck prickled; he knew he would never want to see this man as a vampire.

"Father...." Umbriel mumbled. Beside her, Eirian hung her head, silver hair obscuring her face completely. How could she admit to her people that it was her venom that had evolved their precious heir into a monster of blood and night.....? And what's more, how could she face her family....?

"You. With the black hair," Narox suddenly turned his attention to Dark. "What did you do to my daughter?"

Dark shook his head slowly, knowing that if he so much as didn't use the right tone of voice, they would be attacked and rushed out of the village. Not that they would suffer any potential damage, but they wouldn't have a chance of saving the Sheikahs.

"It wasn't me. We found your daughter, sir, and-"

"It was me!"

Eirian stomped forward, tears welling in her sea colored eyes. "It was me! I did it!"

She fell to her knees, convulsing with sobs.

Roars of outrage and disbelief spread through the crowd, and a few Sheikahs even stepped forward threateningly.

But Narox held them at bay simply by holding his hand up. But before he could speak, Dark cut in.

"We are not your enemies. We're here to help you get rid of the vampires that have been terrorizing you."

Mutters continued to spread through the cluster of Sheikahs. Their narrowed garnet eyes never once left Dark's face.

"And how can we know that you are trustworthy?" Narox inquired with that same intimidating calmness. Dark took in a discrete breath and replied, "Because we're Demon Bashers, and we're against Ganon and all vampires that might work for him."

The Sheikahs behind Narox went mute, their eyes widening like moons. Eirian had managed to tip her head upwards and gaze at Dark with respect, and Umbriel placed her hand on Dark's shoulder.

"He is honest, Father. He has already destroyed other of Ganon's Mortal Bashers, and he fears the ones that will return tonight are the same sort of minion."

The silence was so absolute, you would have been able to hear a kitten sneeze from all the way atop Death Mountain.

And finally, Narox, his attention turning to his people, announced, "The Mortal Bashers are coming within the next hour. Everyone evacuate into your houses. You are not permitted to exit them until you hear my word. Warriors, be prepared to fight, for I might give the signal. Go, now, into concealment."

Dark, Frost, and Lief watched in fascination as the Sheikahs seemed to slip among the shadows into their humble abodes, nothing noticeable from the windows but glistening liquid ruby eyes, apprensively studying the five vampires that stood before their leader.

"I have not yet inquired the identity of these two," Narox spoke so suddenly Frost and Lief almost jumped.

"I am Frost," responded the young vampire, pale blue eyes never blinking, a finger twirling a lock of snow white hair with black streaks.

"And I'm Lief," Lief replied, emerald eyes gaining a red tint once more as he seemed to take too much interest in the people in their houses.

"Isn't it unwise to bring a child into such a dangerous place?" Narox asked, eyes narrowed, not in anger, but confusion.

"Lief has amazing abilities no other vampire could combat," Frost explained, shifting Lief's weight on his back.

"So he will be an asset to our force?"

"Certainly," Eirian murmured. "Our first encounter, he sent me flying several yards."

Narox's eyebrows arched in obvious impression. "He has some strength then? For the child looks sickly."

Lief gave a sort of hiss, but Frost silenced him with a jostle and said in his defense, "Lief does not attack physically."

"He has incredible mind powers," Eirian added.

Narox nodded. "Very well, then. Perhaps he may prove to be a valuable warrior."

At this, Lief's eyes glistened. Whether it was pride or desire of mortal blood, or a combination of both the Demon Bashers didn't know.

"Now, we know the.... what did you call them? Mortal Bashers? Are coming very soon, so we'll devise an efficient plot that does not require sacrificing any more than we have to."

"And what is your suggestion, Father?" Umbriel inquired.

"Since we have some potential aid," he began, "I think it would be best if they were sent in first to annihlate any that approach our people."

"And what about Umbriel?" Frost asked.

When everyone looked confused, he continued, "Well, they came here in the first place for her, right?"

"I suppose," Narox murmured, "they will not be happy."

The group exchanged uneasy looks. "It will only be the original three, then?" Eirian squeaked.

Narox shook his head. "I doubt that. If they do have other allies, I'm assuming they will bring them as well in case they believe will put up a fight."

"Nothing can ever be easy for us," he snarled.

"Well, we can always just-" Frost began, but before he could finish his sentence, a silky voice cut through the clearing, along with the rustling of undergrowth and bracken:

"Where is the girl you promised us?"

***************************************

"Ganon is dead?!" Kyoji choked, glaring at Tara through his violet eyes.

"That is what I heard from Sata," Tara replied grimly. "She said he was attacked by a swarm of unstable hybrids." But even as Tara said this, her eyes darkened with some unreadable expression, and Kyoji pulled a very odd face.

"Hybrids?" he repeated skeptically. "Ganon deals with newborn vampires every day and has no trouble with them. He deals with Sata everyday. How could hybrids kill him?"

"Well, from what I heard," growled Tara indignantly, "these were very lethal, and were the second set; the more advanced ones. The ones that were bred to be vampire, werewolf, and Dodongo."

"Those mst have been some fucked up monsters...." Kyoji shook his head. "Ganon just doesn't know when to quit.... So, now what do we do? If he's dead, and we still have Amber and Dark and his little group are still roaming Hyrule, what are we going to do?"

"Sata is in charge now. She'll take up right where Ganon left off."

******************************

"Roy!"

The sharp, harsh scream filled through the tower, and within seconds, a rather attractive vampire with choppy auburn hair was standing before Sata, Ashori secured firmly in his arms, emerald eyes as large as moons.

"Sata....What-? Ganon is-!"

"Be quiet."

Roy's stuttering ceased, and Sata stared at him for the longest time until she continued, "He is dead. A swarm of Hybrid X attacked him."

Ashori gave a shudder, imagining what it must have felt like to be ravaged by a swarm of deadly beasts whose sole purpose was to kill and fight.....

"So now that he is gone, I being his successor, have been entrusted to carry out his plans. And now, it is my decision to station you at Gerudo Valley with Ashori. But you listen clearly Roy. You DO NOT bite her until I give you the word."

Roy nodded silently.

"So go."

****************************

The sun was nothing but a sheen of vermillion along the horizon, and as Oni, Link, Zelda, Sune, and Skinner continued to plow across the field, they didn't dare stop to rest. Indeed, Zelda, Link, and Skinner's feet ached with exhaustion, and even Sune felt as if she were beginning to feel the ebb of tiredness in her limbs; Oni wasn't much better, as for each step he took, his headache increased and irritation sky-rocketed.

But they had to make it to Gerudo Valley for the sake of lives that were helpless and mortal.

*********************************************************************************

AK: Well, you know what...... I don't even know how many more chapters there are going to be. And I'm not even going to estimate because I'm never right about these things..... but yes, some very important things are going to be happening soon. Very soon.

And now, I have something to tell my readers....

Since I am not receiving as many reviews as I thought I would be (the last chapter only got 2....) I will not add another chapter unless this chapter gets from 3-4 reviews. I believe this is fair, considering I've already gotten over 90 reviews for previous chapters. I do receive anonymous reviews, so those of you who don't have accounts, feel free to leave one. I promise I won't bite~

So this story has been hijacked until I get at LEAST three reviews.

Dark: But thanks for reading anyways.... AK doesn't feel motivated to write if she thinks she's not writing for anybody.

SO REVIEW OR YOU WILL NEVER KNOW HOW IT ENDS!!!!


End file.
